Piratas
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: Entre el siglo XVII y XVIII los piratas eran conocidos por su vandalismo y crueldad. Estas chicas, conocidas como la reinas del mar, son personas que no escapan de este mundo, cruel y despiadado. Con un pasado que les hizo escoger este tipo de vida tienen que encontrar la forma de sobrevivir. Venganza, odio y la lucha por el amor son lo que encontraran en esta humilde historia.
1. Los Chicos

Ok, como siempre aún tengo historias pendientes y sigo escribiendo más. Tan típico de mí. Sin embargo no me eh olvidado de ellas, y si alguien quiere pasar a leerlas serán bienvenidos. Los nombres de reinos son palabras en japonés que encontré por ahí, ya que no tengo mucha imaginación. En cuanto a la ropa, imagínensela igual a la de Piratas del caribe. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Edades:

Brick: 20, nació el 13 de Julio. Butch: 19, nació el 4 de Mayo. Boomer: 18, nació el 10 de septiembre.

Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako: 17, nacieron el 7 de Abril. Trillizas.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo mi nueva historia.

Linda lectura.

Capítulo I: Los chicos

Brick Jojo se encontraba sentado en la ventana que daba a un balcón. Suspiro por enésima vez y maldijo por lo bajo. Intentaba concentrarse en el libro que tenía en las manos, pero eso sería imposible. No podía tener en la cabeza nada, más que las palabras que le había dicho su padre, tan solo unos momentos atrás. ¿Era enserio? Juraría que cada vez el mundo se ponía más en su contra, a excepción de sus hermanos, claro está.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo sin voltear a ver quién era el que entraba.

-Alteza, su hermano, el joven señor Butch, le espera en las sala de entrenamiento-dijo una mucama con una inclinación. Brick suspiro de nuevo, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de moverse, pero pensó que si se trataba de Butch él podría hacer que se olvidará de todo. Por lo menos en unos momentos.

-¿Dónde está Boomer?-pregunto Brick, mientras se levantaba.

-Esta junto con el joven señor Butch-dijo la mucama, ahora nerviosa por la cercanía de Brick, cosa que a él no le pasó de desapercibido. Le molestaba que la gente lo mirara así. Lamentablemente, eso no era algo que muchos puedan evitar.

Brick tenía un aura muy especial, era la de alguien realmente fino pero de alguna forma amenazante. Sus ojos eran rojos, lo que a muchas mujeres les encantaba. Su belleza era realmente notable, y se podía notar que, debajo de su ropa, tenía un cuerpo formidable. Su cabello era de un naranja rojizo y le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, siempre lo amarraba en una coleta baja.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento agarró de la empuñadura una espada de esgrima, la cual le había llegado desde arriba. No se sorprendió ni se inmuto, estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano le recibiera de esa forma. Solamente que hasta ahora sus saludos no habían llegado desde el cielo. Cuando volteo a ver a su hermano se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos le brillaban alegres. Estaba colgando de una cuerda con los pies pegados a la pared.

-No deberías recibir a tu hermano de esa manera-dijo Brick, sonriendo. Butch bajo de forma ágil por la cuerda aterrizando en un caballo de madera para ejercitarse en perfecto equilibrio.

Butch, al igual que sus hermanos era realmente guapo. Sus ojos eran verde oscuro, sin embargo tenían un brillo divertido. Él era ese típico Don Juan, pero, aunque había cientos de chicas que se morían por él, su forma de actuar de no hacerse el rogar por así decirlo, era la misma que para las chicas no se les hiciera el favorito. Aunque a él en lo mínimo le importaba. Su cabello era lacio, negro y arriba de los hombros.

Ahí fue cuando Brick noto a Boomer quien le daba una espada de esgrima a Butch. Butch se volteo hacia su hermano.

-Pensé que querrías entrenar un poco. Además, ¿Desde cuándo acostumbro recibir a mis hermanos con abrazos?- dijo divertido.

-Ni siquiera eh visto que saludes a alguien sin insultarlo-

-Eh, que a mí no me gusta que me toque gente fea-dijo Butch, intentando defenderse.

-Para ti todos son feos, menos las chicas-dijo Boomer, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Butch, con una sonrisa divertida.

Boomer, a diferencia de sus hermanos, no era ni muy ligón ni muy reservado. El más bien como que ciertas cosas prefería guardárselas, sin embargo es una persona con la que es fácil platicar. La gente llegaba a describirlo como alguien soñador. Sus ojos azul claro hacían resaltar sus facciones finas y su cabello dorado, el cual era corto pero revoltoso.

Ahí estaban, los tres hermanos. Herederos del reino de Ikuru. Las tres personas que cargan en sus hombros el peso del reino más grande de todo el mundo.

-Gracias chicos, pero sinceramente ahora no tengo ganas de hacer algo-dijo Brick, desanimado, mientras lanzaba la espada hacia su hermano Boomer.

-Nos acabamos de enterar… vaya mierda. No me imagino ni por lo que estás pasando-dijo Butch.

-Sinceramente, de todas las princesas del mundo, tenía que ser Duquesa Shirogane-dijo Boomer.

-Bueno, lo bueno es que no es su hermana pequeña-dijo Brick, intentándose animar el mismo.

-Lo sé, esa chiquilla sí que da miedo-dijo Butch haciendo una cara de asco.

-¿Se acuerdan que siempre que nos veía se relamía los labios como si nos saboreara?- dijo Boomer haciendo el gesto que Princesa hacía.

Todos hicieron el ruidito de "Iugggh" al recordarla, para luego soltar carcajadas. Verdaderamente solo con sus hermanos los tres eran capaz de reír y sonreír con sinceridad.

-Parece ser que mañana iremos al reino de Kusai para preparar la boda. Tenemos que ir todos-dijo Brick haciendo énfasis en "todos".

-Bien, iremos-dijo Butch, lo cual sorprendió a Brick, no esperaba que el fuera a aceptar tan rápido-Pero ve con nosotros al pueblo-por razón acepto tan rápido.

-Odio ir al pueblo-dijo Brick-Además siempre que vamos, tú, hermano mío, te pones a ligar con una chica-

-Oh vamos, ¿Quieres ser Rey y ni siquiera puedes convivir con tu gente?-dijo Butch. Brick suspiro, la verdad no quería ser Rey, pero no quería dejar ni abandonar a su pueblo-Y por cierto, esta vez no voy a convivir con chicas. Iremos por una espada que mande a hacer, y Boomer quiere ir por mas pinturas-dijo señalando a Boomer, quien rodó los ojos divertido.

-Bien, iremos al pueblo. Supongo que puedo pasar por más libros-dijo Brick, rindiéndose.

Cuando estaban cerca del pueblo amarraron a sus caballos en un árbol. Se pusieron sus capas para que nadie se diera cuenta de que eran los príncipes. Cada uno empezó a ir hacia su propia dirección.

-Nos vemos aquí en una hora-dijo Brick antes de que se separarán.

Butch, como había dicho, se dirigió hacia la tienda de espadas. El vendedor se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Alteza-dijo para luego dirigirse al interior de su tienda. Butch escucho grandes pasos, y al voltear hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de que varios guardias corrían como si persiguieran a alguien. Se quedó pensando unos momentos y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo atraparan-dijo para sí mismo. Al volverse a voltear hacia el mostrador escucho la campana de la tienda, seguido de unos pasos suaves. Butch sonrió, le sorprendía saber que había chicas que vinieran a esta tienda. Cuando el dueño de la tienda volvió al mostrador con la espada en mano noto a la joven.

-Si buscaba la tienda de ropa está a lado-dijo el vendedor, burlón, lo que hizo que Butch soltará una risa. La chica dio una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes. El vendedor solo la ignoro-Alteza, aquí está su espada-le enseño la espada-Son cien monedas de oro-Butch dejo el dinero y se dirigió a la salida. No sin antes fijarse un poco en la chica, su piel era algo morena y tenía una hermosa joya esmeralda colgada en el cuello con una cadena de oro. Lo cual llamo la atención de Butch, ninguna campesina podría permitirse tener esas joyas.

-En realidad vengo a pedirle un favor-dijo la chica con voz melosa y provocativa. Al salir la curiosidad de Butch fue más grande, así que se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda. Pero al entrar solo pudo ver al señor noqueado y la tienda sin varias espadas, aparte del dinero que faltaba en la caja.

Pero la chica no estaba. En ningún lado. ¿Cómo era posible? Solo se volteo unos minutos y ni siquiera escucho la puerta de la tienda abrirse después de él.

-Joder-fue lo único que dijo.

Boomer al salir de la tienda de pinturas comenzó a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Algo que le gustaba ver era una pequeña fuente que se encontraba al final de varias callejuelas. El lugar era difícil de encontrar y los pueblerinos muy difícilmente la encontraban.

Sin embargo al llegar a la fuente se dio cuenta que había 3 niñas jugando. Tenían puestas coronas hechas con Flores y quien las estaba haciendo era una muchacha. Boomer se quedó observando unos momentos a la joven. Estaba armando una corona para la tercera niña y al momento de agacharse para ponérsela dejo que se vieran unos cabellos dorados largos. La muchacha se agacho a la altura de las niñas y les susurro unas palabras para luego poner su dedo índice en sus labios haciendo como si quisiera que guardarán un secreto.

Al momento de hacer eso dirigió su vista a la fuente y moviendo una mano comenzó a hacer figuras con el agua. Las niñas comenzaron a reír pero Boomer se quedó boquiabierto. Salió un poco de su escondite para ver mejor, pero hizo ruido al moverse. Las niñas y la muchacha al oír el ruido voltearon a ver a Boomer para salir corriendo a direcciones diferentes.

Boomer salió corriendo hacia la chica, sabía que la atraparía pues se había dirigido a una callejuela sin salida con un muro de más de tres metros de alto, sin embargo al llegar a la calle solo vio la pared, sin salida, sin puertas hacia el interior de un edificio, sin donde esconderse. Sin la chica.

-Oh, diablos-dijo el, aturdido.

Brick se encontraba en la biblioteca del pueblo, buscando libros para su amplia colección. Esta vez decidió irse hacia las historias, leyendas e información marítima. El pasillo se encontraba completamente solitario, además de completamente desordenado. Pareciera que un tornado había arrasado con todo. Pero cuando se profundizó un poco más en el oscuro pasillo halló a una chica. Se acercó un poco más y parecía que la chica no se había percatado de su presencia.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca escucho a la chica con la respiración entrecortada mientras estaba agachada con un libro en manos. Lo curioso era que el libro estaba con páginas completamente blancas y la chica murmuraba cosas en un idioma que jamás había oído.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Brick, preocupado, en verdad ella se veía mal. Cuando Brick hablo hizo que la chica soltará de un susto, soltando el libro y cayendo de espaldas-Lo siento, no quería asustarse. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves… mal-la chica se hizo para atrás como si tuviera miedo-No te haré nada-se quitó la capucha-Soy el Príncipe heredero, solo quiero ayudarte-extendió su mano para que ella la tomara.

La chica dudosa tomo la mano de Brick. Al momento en que Brick toco la mano de la chica sintió una corriente eléctrica que atravesó todo su cuerpo.

-Gracias… Alteza-dijo la chica, para Brick había sido como una voz melodiosa. Al bajar la vista para intentar ver a la chica noto una piedra preciosa colgando en el cuello de la chica, tenía la forma del ying y el yang. Solo que la parte que debería ser negra la adornaba un rubí, cortado de forma perfecta y la parte que debería ser Blanca la ocupaba un hermoso cristal. Los dos sostenidos por una cadena de oro.

-¿Acaso eres de la nobleza?- pregunto Brick. No se imaginaba como una chica de pueblo podría llegar a tener esos lujos. La chica cubrió con su mano la joya.

-Sí, Alteza-Brick sintió curiosidad por la chica. El hecho de que actuara tan sospechosa le intrigaba. Normalmente cualquier chica ahora mismo ya se hubiera quitado la capucha y presentarse intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? Tu padre ha de ser alguien de la corte, ¿no es así?-

-Ammmm….-bingo, ya la tenía acorralada. Lamentablemente como suerte del destino unos guardias entraron embestidos en la librería, llamando la atención de Brick.

-¿Ha visto a una chica con capa negra?- dijo uno de los guardias al bibliotecario. El bibliotecario asintió y apunto al pasillo donde Brick se encontraba.

Así que buscaban a la chica. Brick estaba dispuesto a entregar a la chica y justo cuando se dio la vuelta para sostenerla se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Solo se encontraba una ventana abierta que daba directo a la calle.

-Maldición-dijo Brick, pero luego se dio cuenta que el libro que la chica estaba viendo aún seguía ahí.

Fin del primer capítulo.

¿Les gusto? Por favor comenten y critiquen, díganme que les pareció. :D

Gracias por llegar al final.


	2. Las Chicas

Nuevo cap. Yey \\(•)/ Una cosa, las mujeres en el siglo XVII usaban algo para levantar el busto, y creo que se llama corsé.

Linda lectura.

Capítulo II: Las Chicas

El sol brillaba más que nunca, era un hermoso día, perfecto para comenzar con el pie derecho. Pero para estas chicas era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan.

Momoko abrió sus ojos, dejando ver su hermoso y peculiar brillo rosa. Dio media vuelta sobre su cama para revisar su pequeño reloj. Genial. Ya era mediodía. Cuando se levantó de su cama se acercó a la puerta del armario. Se puso sus pantalones, su corsé y su camisa de manga orland. Optó por no ponerse su sombrero y solo amarrarse su cabellera larga.

Volteo a ver a la cama de su hermana para dar un intento desesperado de levantarla. Pero cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la cama. No se limitó a revisar la otra cama, sabía de ante mano que la chica rubia ya estaría levantada. Solamente que el hecho de que la pelinegra estuviera activa a esa hora era de lo más extraño.

Salió de la recámara para dar con el comedor. Al momento de salir del comedor para llegar a la parte del balcón, vio que sus hombres estaban en marcha. Raro. Bajo a cubierta para preguntarle a uno de los que limpiaba, cuando alguien, quien caía desde una cuerda, le impidió avanzar más.

-Al fin despiertas-dijo Kaoru, alegre. Comenzó a subir hasta el tercer piso del barco, donde se encontraba el timón, y ahí se encontraba Miyako, quien recibió a Momoko con una sonrisa

-Espero que hayas dormido bien, estamos a unas horas de llegar a tierra-dijo Miyako.

-Pero como… yo todavía no les avisaba del plan-dijo Momoko, dudosa.

-Pfff, estúpida hermana. ¿Crees que somos tontas? Te la has pasado noches enteras desde hace un mes en vela... Jamás nos pediste ayuda con el mapa u otra cosa-dijo Kaoru, lo último con un poco de tristeza.

Miyako sonrió y se acercó a una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí, extendió un mapa, dejando ver que este tenía un montón de señalamientos, equis y rutas. Cortesía de Momoko.

-Nos dirigimos hacia el reino de Ikuru, ahí encontraremos el libro de Izanami. Pensábamos enseguida dirigirnos hacia la isla de Darién, donde están los "Kuna". Sin embargo tenemos que volver pronto a la isla Tortuga. Al parecer Calicó insiste en tener una reunión solo con nosotras-dijo Miyako, suspirando.

-¿Qué necesitara ahora?- dijo Momoko.

-No tenemos idea, es información que ni siquiera los hombres de Calicó saben-dijo Kaoru

-Bueno, no importa mucho. Visitar a Bunny también puede ser un beneficio para nosotras. Viajar con las cinco piedras será un problema, pero nada que no podamos solucionar. Podremos llegar más rápido a la isla de la muerte-dijo Momoko.

-En fin, necesitas dormir, ya nos hemos encargado de todo-dijo Kaoru.

Momoko sonrió, ¿Qué haría sin sus hermanas?

-Dormiré un poco, pero me despiertan media hora antes de llegar a tierra-dijo, para después retirarse.

…..

-Momoko, Momoko, despierta. Hemos llegado-escucho que decía su hermana pequeña. Momoko abrió los ojos poco a poco intentando adaptarse a la luz. Cuando fue capaz de levantarse por completo cogió la capa que Miyako le ofrecía.

-Gracias, Miya-

-Hay que movernos rápido, en unas horas atardecerá-dijo Kaoru.

-Bien-Momoko se dirigió al balcón donde estaban sus hombres esperando ordenes de su capitana-Marineros, lamentablemente tenemos que hacer esto rápido, así que por ahora no les tendré permitido bajar de este barco-los piratas comenzaron a quejarse de forma cómica, a lo que Momoko respondió con una sonrisa-Tranquilos, que después de esto regresaremos a Tortuga-los piratas estallaron en alegría.

Al momento de bajar del barco las chicas se pusieron sus capas y se subieron a sus caballos.

-Les explicare, primero que nada necesitamos más provisiones, será un camino largo, Miya tú te encargaras de eso. Mientras que tú, Kaoru, necesito que busques más armas, al parecer tendremos más tripulantes-dijo Momoko.

-Entendido-repitieron las dos, y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Kaoru dejo su caballo en el bosque para dirigirse hacia el pueblo. Cuando iba escucho los gritos de una mujer pidiendo ayuda. Decidió dirigirse del lugar donde provenían. Ahí vio como tres bandidos arrinconaban a una mujer mientras intentaban sujetarla por la fuerza.

Kaoru se les quedo viendo de forma aburrida cuando los hombres se percataron de su presencia. Uno le hizo señas a otro para que volteara y al ver a Kaoru, sonrieron de medio lado.

-Chicos, hoy es nuestro día de suerte. Al parecer conseguiremos diversión al doble-dijo uno de los hombres que parecía ser el jefe de la banda. Cuando se acercaron a Kaoru, quien seguía con la misma expresión, ella le dio una patada en la entrepierna al primer hombre para luego, ya agachada, tirarlo con una patada. El hombre se quedó retorciéndose en el suelo.

Los otros dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como una mujer había acabado con su jefe. Uno intento atacarla pero Kaoru siendo más rápida consiguió darle un buen golpe en la cara, dejándolo completamente noqueado. El tercer hombre, asustado por la brutalidad de Kaoru, salió corriendo.

Kaoru suspiro, cuando vio a la joven, quien se había quedado totalmente de piedra.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado, no deberías andar por estas calles. Por ellos ni te preocupes, ya me encargare-dijo Kaoru, mientras señalaba a los hombres.

-Gra… gracias-dijo la joven, quien dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

Kaoru comenzó a revisar los bolsillos para ver si encontraba monedas o algo útil. Cuando un par de guardias pasaban por ahí.

-¡Eh, Tu!-dijo uno de los guardias.

-Rayos-mascullo Kaoru. Salió corriendo del callejón, al voltear por un momento se dio cuenta de que había aún más guardias persiguiéndola-¿¡Habláis En Serio!?-dijo Kaoru en voz alta, no podía permitirse llamar tanto la atención, suficiente era que en cinco reinos ella y sus hermanas fueran de las más buscadas, no quería más enemigos.

En ese momento Kaoru diviso la tienda que necesitaba, así que lo que hizo fue meterse por unos de los callejones que estaban cerca de la puerta, para después subir en unos cajones que estaban en escalera y subir a unos de las azoteas de los edificios. Los guardias al no verla en ningún lado decidieron regresar por donde vinieron, intentando perseguir a un fantasma.

-~~Idiotas~~-canturreo Kaoru, quien veía correr a los guardias desde lo alto. Después de que pasara el peligro Kaoru bajo, sin llamar mucho la atención, justo enfrente de la tienda de espadas.

Al momento de entrar lo único que vio fue a un joven de espaldas, así que decidió mantener una distancia. Cuando el vendedor salió por la parte de atrás de la tienda y vio a Kaoru, sonrió de forma socarrona, y dijo.

-Si buscas la tienda de ropa está a lado-el joven soltó una risa lo cual hizo enfadar a Kaoru. "Si tan solo supieras", pensó Kaoru. Tenía la intención de ser amable, por lo al menos no llevarse el dinero de la caja, pero si tanto insistía. Kaoru solo se mordió la lengua, mostro unos dientes perfectos y una sonrisa algo sínica. El vendedor al ver su sonrisa frunció el ceño, por alguna razón esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina. El vendedor dijo algo que Kaoru no alcanzo a escuchar dirigiéndose al joven, pero al momento de ver la bolsa llena de dinero se llenó de felicidad.

Al momento en que el joven se disponía a salir Kaoru se puso en marcha.

-En realidad, vengo a pedirle un favor-poco a poco se fue acercando al mostrador para luego dejar que se vea su cara bien. Un hermoso rostro que a cualquier hombre cautivaría-Necesito ayuda para una cosa…-luego movió un poco su mano acercándolo al gordo cuello del hombre. En ese momento y sin previo aviso, justo cuando el hombre estaba dispuesto a plantarle un beso a Kaoru, hizo un movimiento que dejo al hombre totalmente inconsciente-Deberías de tener más cuidado cuando te diriges a una dama-dijo Kaoru, de forma divertida.

Después de fijarse que nadie viera desde la calle Kaoru tomo su collar entre sus manos. Una luz totalmente cegadora y de tono verde rodeo toda la habitación. Dejando solo algunas cosas.

Miyako se encontraba suspirando desde la ventana de un edificio abandonado. Tenía lo que Momoko le había pedido, y el hecho de ayudar a sus hermanas la hacía totalmente feliz, pero… ella jamás deseo el hacer infeliz a otra gente. Todavía recordaba las expresiones de la pareja de ancianos; estaban destrozados.

Miyako no se había dado cuenta de a quien le pertenecía el puesto, ella solo lo escogió porque era el más cercano, y no era necesario usar tanta magia; y es que por ser la menor sus hermanas se preocupaban más por ella, de lo cual estaba infinitamente agradecida. Pero si hubiera sabido…

En ese momento Miyako diviso un grupito de niñas. La niña que parecía ser la más pequeña estaba llorando sentada en el suelo, esto llamo la atención de Miyako, así que decidió acercarse para saber que sucedía. Al llegar a su altura les pregunto…

-¿Qué te sucedió?-las otras dos pequeñas se le quedaron viendo un rato a Miyako.

-Estábamos jugando "atrápame si puedes", pero…-empezó a explicar la que parecía ser la mediana.

-Nuestra hermana se cayó y ahora tiene un raspón muy feo. Mi madre nos dijo que la cuidáramos muy bien pero, con ese raspón no podemos regresar a casa-dijo la mayor.

-Madre nos echara bronca-dijo de nuevo la mediana haciendo pucheros enfurruñada.

Miyako se quedó viendo a la niña pequeña y empezó a buscar con la vista hasta que diviso una hermosa y pequeña fuente.

-Se cómo ayudarlas, síganme-Miyako cargo a la niña hasta la fuente, en ese momento metió su mano en el agua y con la otra toco su collar. El agua tomo un brillo hermoso, parecía un agua tan cristalizada y pura. Cuando saco la mano sostuvo un poco de agua que echó encima de la rodilla de la niña, la cual empezó a cicatrizar y a formar la piel de la niña, dejándola como nueva.

-Wow-dijeron las tres niñas, en ese momento voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a Miyako con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros-Eso fue genial. Hazlo otra vez. ¿Eres un hada? ¿Eres de otro mundo? Quiero verlo otra vez-empezaron a decir las tres pequeñas al mismo tiempo.

Miyako al verlas tan alegres no pudo evitar una risita divertida. Si iba a hacerle daño a alguien por lo al menos ayudaría a otros. En ese momento su mirada se dirigió hacia un pequeñísimo rosal que rodeaba la parte de arriba de la fuente.

-Hey, ¿Quieren que haga algo por ustedes?-dijo Miyako, lo que las niñas asintieron de forma eufórica. Miyako empezó a cortar algunas flores y empezó a armar coronas como en algún momento le enseñaron. Al momento de colocarle la corona a la niña más pequeña ella pregunto…

-¿Señorita podemos ver de nuevo su magia?-las otras dos pequeñas se le quedaron viendo esperanzadas. Miyako dudo; "no uses tan seguido tu magia" se la pasaban repitiéndole sus hermanas, "pero solo un poco no hará mal" pensó Miyako.

-Está bien pero es un secreto, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice entre sus labios, las niñas asintieron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde Miyako dirigía su mano.

Los movimientos que primero realizaba eran lentos, pero a medida que Miyako movía más su mano se formaban varias figuras, para ser más específicos pequeñas personas bailando como si estuvieran en una fiesta de palacio.

Las niñas comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir, estaban felices, pero todo se detuvo cuando Miyako volteo al a ver escuchado un ruido. Un joven la miraba completamente sorprendido. Lo único que paso por la mente de ella en ese momento fue correr. Sabía que la gente está acostumbrada a temerle a la magia. Al momento de voltear se dio cuenta que el joven aun la seguía, así que decidió dirigirse a un callejón sin salida y con muros altos, y como si de volar se tratara dio un salto que la hizo llegar a la azotea del mismo.

Momoko había encontrado la biblioteca que necesitaba, se sorprendió al ver lo pequeña que era y lo… normal que se veía. Dudo un momento antes de entrar en ella, no se creía que el libro estaba ahí, sin embargo entro.

Decidió no quitarse su capucha, lo cual creo desconfianza en el bibliotecario. Cuando por fin encontró el pasillo que buscaba empezó buscando con los libros que parecían más viejos y sin nombres. Estaba hecho un desastre, jamás encontraría algo con tanto desorden. En el vigésimo libro se rindió. Era obvio que no había nada ahí, tendría que comenzar con la maldita investigación de nuevo, y hacer más viajes, y hacer trabajar más a sus hermanas, y agghh.

Al momento de levantarse, ya bastante molesta, sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza. Momoko se tocaba la cabeza y echaba maldiciones, cuando agarro el libro, dispuesta a quemarlo, se dio cuenta que este no tenía nombre. Era un libro con fondo completamente negro, de los dos lados y al momento de abrirlo las paginas estaban totalmente en blanco.

Momoko estaba llena de felicidad, siguió inspeccionando cada página asegurándose de que no hubiera ni un solo rayón, firma o cualquier indicio de haber sido tocado por alguien más. Cuando confirmo por completo que ese era su libro sostuvo su collar.

Empezó con un leve soplido de viento, necesitaba toda la energía posible, solo que no podría hacer mucho con lo poco que había dormido.

Abrió sus ojos, se vio un brillo, unos ojos sin pupila, tomados completamente por el tono rosa de la chica, un brillo tan intenso que toda la habitación a su alrededor se volvía negra.

Estaba tan centrada poniendo toda su fuerza para leer las primeras páginas del libro que no se dio cuenta de un joven. Se le había quedado viendo, preocupado, le hablo, y al momento de hacerlo hizo que ella saltara para atrás. Era tanta la magia que cuando le hablo su voz sonó como horribles gritos en su cabeza. El joven sin embargo siguió hablando e intentando acercarse a ella, pero ella retrocedía intentando calmar el dolor en su cabeza y queriéndole gritar que se callara. Las únicas palabras que empezó a escuchar con claridad fueron:

-…Soy el príncipe heredero, solo quiero ayudarte-extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Aun dudosa y aturdida tomo la mano.

-Gracias… Alteza-para ella era raro referirse a alguien con respeto, bueno por lo al menos a los desconocidos. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el joven volviera a hablar.

-¿Acaso eres de la nobleza?-"rayos" pensó Momoko mientras tomaba su collar entre sus manos. No podía pensar en una excusa.

-Sí, alteza-respondió mientras intentaba esconder un poco su rostro.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? Tu padre ha de ser alguien de la corte, ¿no es así?-"que te jodan" volvió a pensar Momoko.

-Ammmm…-tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido. Por suerte, y como si dios hubiera escuchado sus súplicas, entraron unos guardias embestidos, desviando completamente la mirada del joven.

Momoko no espero ni un segundo cuando empezó a buscar una salida, no tenía suficiente poder como para desaparecer. Cuando los guardias estaban terminando de hablar Momoko estaba perdiendo esperanzas y se preparaba para luchar. En ese momento el destino le volvió a sonreír poniéndole una pequeña ventana justo en frente. Salió disparada y cayó al suelo, para salir corriendo a donde había dejado a su caballo.

Fin del segundo capítulo.

Perdón por la tardanza. ¡Casi tres meses! Solo les puedo decir que en la escuela estoy muy atareada, demasiado para mi gusto. Estoy muy feliz de que hayan aceptado esta historia con tanto gusto. El siguiente estará este jueves SIN FALTA, ya que esto fue una introducción a las chicas.

Gracias por llegar al final.

Reviews.

DulceCandyCruzh3: Y va ver mucha intriga ^•^

elsa him y elisa him: Que bueno que les guste J

nahisasuhias: Eso me alegra mucho \\(•.•)/

.23: Jijiji, muchas gracias (^.^)

Moly RQ: Perdon, me tarde tres meses u.u

Milly-chan y yui: Wow, tu comentario en verdad me hizo feliz (•~•,)

Love: Sip, acertaste, y habrá mucho misterio en ellas ;)

maniaca muajaja: Yo también amo a Boomer (*-*) pero lo haré sufrir jojojojo

Kira Murasaki-chan: Ojala no te vuelva a fallar (-_-)

Guest: Me leíste la mente ?

Leylani Paola918: La continuación n.n

Sandra: Por supuesto que la seguiré ^.^

maniaca muajaja: POR QUE USTED YA LO HABIA PEDIDO XD


	3. Un Presentimiento

Más vale tarde que nunca :v

Linda lectura.

Capítulo III: Un Presentimiento

Brick se encontraba sentado en el bosque, al lado de su caballo. Estaba revisando el libro que la chica había estado leyendo antes de que escapara. No tenía sentido. El libro estaba completamente en blanco. Había intentado de todo para buscar aunque sea una sola palabra; puso el libro contra la luz, mojo tan solo un poco la hoja, y hasta intento verlo en la oscuridad con un poco de fuego, con lo cual casi quema el libro. Él nunca se consideró estúpido, pero eso sí que lo había sido. Lo peor del caso es que ese no era el mayor de los problemas, lo peor de todo era que no importaba que tanto le hiciera al dichoso libro siempre volvía a su estado original.

Sus hermanos llegaron juntos, estaban mirando el suelo y con el pensamiento perdido. Butch tenía el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con la tienda y el señor, mientras que Boomer tenía una expresión totalmente seria.

-Oigan, tardaron mucho-les dijo Brick casi a grito, pero sus hermanos seguían caminando sin haberle prestado atención. El ser ignorado le molesto mucho a Brick. Así que se levantó para estar a la altura de sus hermanos-Dije que… ¡Se Tardaron Mucho!-lo dijo a grito, lo cual ocasionó que sus hermanos se espantaran y terminarán aturdidos.

-¿Pero qué…? Joder, Brick… ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-dijo Butch, molesto mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-¡Pues para la siguiente no me ignores!-

Brick y Butch habían empezado a tener una guerra mental donde parecía que salían rayos de los dos. Mientras Boomer se recuperaba del griterío de sus hermanos noto el libro que Brick había estado viendo no hace mucho. Recogió el libro para revisarlo cuando noto que sus hojas estaban totalmente en blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo. Al hablar Brick y Butch dirigieron su atención hacia Boomer. Brick suspiro.

-Me temo que ni yo lo sé. Lo he estado revisando un buen rato pero no encuentro nada-

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-pregunto esta vez Butch.

-Yo no lo encontré, lo estaba revisando una chica… es una larga historia, y de lo más extraña-

-¿Si?, bueno, no ha de ser tan extraña como ver a una chica desaparecer en un callejón, sin salida, sin entrada a edificios y con paredes de tres metros de alto-comento Boomer, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Enserio?, pues intenta ver a una chica, con un cuerpazo, desaparecer en medio de una tienda, con más de treinta armas, dinero y en menos de un minuto-dijo Butch, mientras se revisaba las uñas desinteresado.

Brick se les había quedado viendo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Qué paso mientras iban al pueblo?- pregunto por fin. Butch y Boomer se quedaron observándose, hasta que los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-…es una larga historia-

-Perfecto, es un camino largo de aquí al castillo-dijo Brick mientras agarraba el libro de las manos de Boomer y lo guardaba en una bolsa que estaba en su caballo-Hay algo que no me agrada-los tres subieron a sus caballos y salieron rumbo al castillo.

En la orilla del océano.

-Bien, déjame ver si capte la idea. Nuestra hermana mayor, que nació tan solo nueve minutos antes que yo, que parece dios pues hace todo bien y que jamás se le pasa algo por alto, no pudo conseguir el libro que tanto anhelábamos… ¿por un chico?-dijo Kaoru mientras se masajeaba la sien, con el ceño fruncido.

-No fue exactamente por el chico-dijo Momoko algo nerviosa.

Momoko sabía cuánto anhelaba su hermana Kaoru llamarle algún día la atención porque se le olvidará algo o cometiera un pequeño error, y solo por el simple hecho de que a Momoko le encantaba discutir en broma con Kaoru. Sin embargo nunca se esperó esa reacción en ella. No la había reprendido, ni se había burlado, su expresión simplemente perdió su sonrisa al enterarse de que no tenía el libro. Pero eso no era lo que en verdad le importaba a Momoko, sino más bien lo que venía.

-¿Entonces qué?- dijo Kaoru fastidiada. Cuando alzó la vista busco los ojos de Momoko para lanzarle la mirada más gélida que podía.

Eso era lo que Momoko no quería, no le gustaba es verdad, pero no lo odiaba, sino que la entristecía. Cada vez que veía como sus hermanas de repente perdían el brillo en sus ojos… sentía como si perdiera lo único que le quedaba. Miyako se percató de como Momoko empezaba a agachar la cabeza, así que decidió hacer un intento por apaciguar las cosas.

-Estoy segura de que Momoko tiene una explicación, sabes que si fuera por ella nada saldría mal-dijo mientras tomaba a Kaoru por el hombro. Kaoru suspiro, pues no le gustaba dejar a su hermana mayor sin palabras.

-Tienes razón… lo siento-dijo Kaoru quien se relajó un poco. Momoko alzó la vista mientras daba una sonrisa triste.

-No, yo lo siento. Necesitábamos ese libro a toda costa-dijo Momoko ya un poco alegre.

-No, en verdad me tengo que disculpar, creo que fui yo quien alertó a los guardias-dijo Kaoru, enfurruñada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Miyako.

-Un grupo de ladrones. Habían atacado a una chica-

-Bueno, por algo somos hermanas-dijo Momoko, divertida, a lo que sus hermanas respondieron con unas risitas-Pero no se preocupen, el libro de seguro sigue en la librería. Podemos ir esta noche y largarnos cuanto antes-

-Me parece bien, el tiempo es oro-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa.

…...

Los chicos habían llegado de la forma más rápido posible al castillo.

-Altezas, bienvenidos-dijo un hombre de barba larga que era el encargado de cuidar a los caballos-Su majestad no ha dejado de preguntar por ustedes-

-Maldición… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-pregunto Brick, molesto.

-No mucho después de que se fueron-

-O sea que estamos jodidos-dijo Butch, ya imaginándose el sermón que le daría su padre.

-Gracias por avisarnos, Smith-dijo Boomer, para después alejarse a paso rápido y dirigirse a la segunda sala de tronos.

-Lo único que nos faltaría es que no nos quiera escuchar-dijo Butch.

-No me sorprendería-murmuró Brick muy bajo que sus hermanos no lo oyeron

Justo al llegar a la puerta unas mucamas se acercaron como rayos para arreglar cualquier "error", como les decía su padre, en su aspecto. Boomer y Brick asintieron y sonrieron complacidos, al fijarse de que no hubiera nada en ellos que pudiera ser criticado por su padre, sin embargo al voltear a ver a Butch se dieron cuenta de que él estaba ligando con la mucama que lo había atendido, y claro ella, gustosa, aceptaba los cumplidos de un príncipe.

-Butch-murmuro Brick, con una venita saltando de su cabeza y Boomer con una gotita cayendo de su frente al estilo anime.

Butch al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba a punto de explotar se despidió de la mucama con un beso en la mano y susurrándole al oído "Esta noche". A lo que la mucama sonrió y asintió muy feliz.

-Listo-dijo el alegre. Brick suspiro, estaba seguro que, ni aunque el cielo se volviera rosa, ni Boomer ni él se acercarían a la habitación del pelinegro.

Al momento de entrar cualquier pizca de felicidad se borró del rostro de los chicos. Parecían estatuas. Estaban serios y rectos, y sus ojos miraban fijamente al hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Y este les mandaba la mirada más fría e inerte que alguien pudiera dar.

-¿Dónde han ESTADO?-grito Mojo, haciendo un gran eco por toda la sala. Sin embargo los chicos no se inmutaron, ni se movieron, ni pestañearon. Sabían que si hacían cualquier movimiento en falso les iría mal. Fue Brick que respondió, y lo hizo únicamente porque sabía que tenía la obligación de ser él el que hablara.

-Lo sentimos, su majestad. Estuvimos recorriendo las calles del pueblo-

-¿Y se puede saber que rayos buscaban?-Brick estuvo a punto de hablar, pero por la expresión de su padre sabía que no era lo correcto-Se dan cuenta de que si algo les pasara perdería a mis herederos-

-Lo sentimos, su majestad. No volveremos a salir sin el permiso de usted-dijo Brick, aunque sabía que no era verdad, pero ya no le importaba mucho.

Mojo se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su despacho. Hasta que una voz hermosa pero fría hablo.

-Mi señor, ¿será todo lo que les dirá?-dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y dorados. Con unos ojos azules tan claros que llegaban a parecer agua cristalizada y dirigiendo su vista a los ojos azul oscuro de su hijo Boomer.

-Cristina, al menos de que seas tú la que quiera el sermón deberías aprender a callar-

Cristina frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Pero no podría hacer nada y revelarse en ese o cualquier otro momento seria una estupidez. Mojo se disponía a salir, pero la voz de su hijo mayor le hizo detener de nuevo.

-¿Su majestad, cree que podamos hablar?-Mojo no dijo nada y siguió caminando, lo que significaba que podía seguirlo y hablar. Así que Brick dio una reverencia y fue tras su padre.

Cuando Mojo salió Cristina volvió hablar, dirigiéndose a Boomer, al único que le dirigía la palabra o miraba a parte del rey.

-Te quiero en mi despacho en cinco minutos-dijo con firmeza para después retirarse, a lo que Boomer le siguió sin perder tiempo.

Y de un momento a otro Butch e encontraba completamente solo en ese enorme salón. Y al momento de estarlo se relajó, y aun así se sentía extraño estando ahí. Por más que fuera ese palacio su "hogar" no se sentía como tal. Suspiro, se rasco la nuca incómodo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al acostarse en su cama saco un dije de debajo de su almohada con forma de una paloma en vuelo. Se acordó de la mucama a la cual le había dicho unas lindas palabras y había accedido. Sonrió con ironía.

-Tú no eras tan fácil-susurro con melancolía.

No apartaba la mirada de su hijo, intentaba descifrar que era lo que le quería decir. Pensaba que siempre que el abría la boca salía una estupidez de ella.

-¿Y bien?-dijo al no poder imaginar algo que el diría. Brick asintió.

-Majestad, mis hermanos y yo, al momento de bajar al pueblo, nos percatamos de unas personas que estaban siendo perseguidas por la guardia. Creemos que pueden ser bucaneros o piratas y de que podrían estar cerca de la orilla del mar-dijo sin titubear.

-¿Y?-dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-Creemos que estas chicas…- continuo Brick, pero su padre alzó la vista de los papeles con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Chicas? Jajaja ¿Te preocupas por unas niñas?-su padre no dejaba de reír, parecía que los únicos momentos en que era feliz era cuando humillaba a alguien o los hacia infelices. Brick se enojó, así que alzó un poco la voz.

-Señor, creo, sinceramente, de que no deberíamos tomarnos esto a juego. Encontramos un libro…-Brick hubiera continuado, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Y yo creo que deberías de quitarte esas tonterías de la cabeza. Sabes que mañana partimos hacia Kusai ¿¡Y TU TE VAS DE PASEO POR AHÍ CON TUS HERMANOS!?-dijo cambiando repentinamente de ánimo.

-Yo…-empezó a decir Brick nervioso. No quería que de repente se fuera contra sus hermanos.

-Sal de aquí, y prepárate para partir mañana-dijo su padre agarrando de nuevo los papeles, e ignorando cualquier cosa que pudiera decir Brick. Brick hizo una mueca, pero no podría oponerse a su padre.

-Sí, señor-hizo una reverencia y salió.

Boomer comenzaba a exasperarse. Llevaba ahí quince minutos y su madre solo veía el jardín por el ventanal. Ya estaba acostumbrado, solo que cada vez se desesperaba más.

-¿De quién…-comenzó a decir su madre con la mirada aun perdida en el enorme jardín. Boomer se puso a un más recto-…fue la idea de ir al pueblo?-esta vez volteo la mirada hacia su hijo pero con el ceño fruncido-¿De nuevo fue Butch?-

-…-

-¿De quién fue la idea?-dijo alzando un poco más la voz.

-Fue mía, madre-Cristina abrió los ojos como platos y con paso rápido se acercó hasta su hijo para plantarle una cachetada.

-¿¡Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa!? Sabes que tu padre odia que no estén cerca de su vista-dijo furiosa.

-¡Mi padre!… odia muchas cosas-dijo Boomer mientras suspiraba.

-Como osas…-dijo su madre, pero se calmó y volvió a tomar la compostura que tenía que tener una reina-No podemos dejar que hablen de nosotros… Cuando regresemos de Kusai tendremos más lecciones de etiqueta y de idiomas. Necesitas aprender a comportarte como lo haría alguien de la realeza-dijo mientras veía de nuevo en el jardín.

-Como tu… ¿no es así?-dijo Boomer con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido. Su madre no respondió y el salió de la habitación.

Se vio como tres sombras saltaban de techo en techo, todas hacia la misma dirección. Entraron en una librería y al estar dentro se quitaron sus capas, dejando ver a tres hermosas chicas.

-Busquemos por todos lados. Si está cerca el collar responderá-dijo Momoko, seria. Sus hermanas asintieron y empezaron a buscar en cada rincón.

Después de alrededor de dos horas se rindieron y se juntaron en el pasillo de marinería.

-No está aquí. Ni siquiera está cerca del bibliotecario-dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde podría estar?-dijo Miyako, igual con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Momoko. No estaban molestas con ella, pero no podían tardar mucho más. Tenían que llegar a la isla de los Kuna en dos meses, y el camino no era corto.

Momoko solo veía el suelo, con el ceño fruncido e intentando pensar en donde podría estar ese maldito libro. Cuando se acordó del color carmesí.

-¡Ese maldito chico!- grito mientras pateaba una estantería llena de libros, dejando todo un desorden. Sus hermanas no se inmutaron, pero si se preocuparon.

-¿Crees que él lo tenga?-dijo Miyako.

-Si ese fuera el caso podemos mandar a todos nuestros hombres para buscarlo con la descripción que nos des-dijo Kaoru.

-No…, no sería tan fácil. El chico no es cualquier pueblerino, y tampoco de la nobleza-Momoko suspiro, cansada. Dirigió sus ojos hacia sus hermanas-Al parecer es un principito, y al parecer va ser el rey-

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, cuando Miyako dio una sonrisa de ironía y Kaoru una divertida.

-Si ese fuera el caso no creo que habría problema-dijo Miyako, aun con su sonrisa y una mirada cómplice con Kaoru.

-Guardias de la realeza, hay cosas peores-dijo Kaoru. Las dos voltearon a ver a Momoko-Dime hermana…, ¿hay algo que no podamos hacer?-Momoko no pudo evitar una risita.

-No, me temo que no. Cometió un error. Al tomar ese libro marco su destino-

Fin del tercer capítulo.

Les dije que les iba a dar un capítulo nuevo. No falta mucho para el encuentro yey \\(*u*)/ desde ahora haré que los capítulos salgan alrededor de cada diez días.

Reviews:

nahisasuhias: Gracias por entender (;_;) y no te preocupes que aquí este la continuación.

Kira Murasaki-chan: En verdad lo siento, no me había dado cuenta antes de cuanto me tarde u_u

Sonia Maria797: Jijiji, veamos si adivinas que pasara después ;)

Ruka Jimotoraku: Gracias, haré lo posible por no fallarte a ti ni a ningún lector (*v*)

Milly-chan y Yui: Ya sé cómo torturar lectores ? ﾟﾘﾖ?

Gracias por llegar al final.


	4. Una Tormenta

Aquí estoy yo (n_n)/.

Linda lectura.

Capítulo IV: Una Tormenta.

Los chicos se despedían con una sonrisa dirigida a su pueblo. Brick estaba en medio y era al que todo mundo más celebraban. Y como no. En una semana al fin sería nombrado rey de Ikuru y Kusai. "Todo un honor" pensó Brick, con ironía. A lo lejos, en el balcón del castillo, se encontró con los ojos de su padre, de nuevo, examinándolo. Su padre parecía querer decirle algo con la mirada, algo como "no lo arruines". Para luego entrar de nuevo al castillo seguido de su esposa.

Cuando el barco estuvo lo suficientemente lejos los chicos quitaron sus sonrisas y pusieron cara de poco amigos. Un sirviente se acercó a ellos y mientras hacia una inclinación les dijo:

-Altezas, llegaremos en dos días a Kusai, pero, creo que seria mejor que entraran a sus habitaciones, no nos gustaría que se quedaran, por el sol-

Brick dirigió su mirada al hombre, una mirada donde demostraba todo su enfado, y con la que hubiera congelado de miedo a cualquiera.

-Largo-dijo muy cortante. El sirviente se alejó con otra reverencia y caminando lo más rápido posible.

Butch sonrió con burla y se recargo en el borde del barco.

-Parece que alguien no amaneció de buen humor-dijo de forma socarrona. Boomer hizo lo mismo que su hermano y se le quedaron mirando fijamente a Brick, aun con sus sonrisas, y haciendo con la mirada un interrogatorio.

Brick los miro con el ceño fruncido pero, por más miradas frías que les diera a esos dos no lograría borrar sus sonrisitas, y el muy bien lo sabía. Suspiro dando a entender que se rendía, y sacando en el parte de su frustración. Se recargo en los bordes del barco viendo hacia el horizonte, pero sobre todo en un punto fijo, el punto donde aún se divisaba el camino hacia Ikuru, "su hogar".

-Es solamente que no estoy de humor para una boda, ni ahora ni nunca… sobre todo con una presuntuosa Shirogane-

-Supongo que ha de ser insoportable. En estos momentos ni Boomer ni yo te podemos entender pero… el siguiente año seré yo, y en dos más Boomer-dijo Butch, con una mirada triste.

-Es un destino que hay que seguir ¿no?-dijo Boomer mirando el mar.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un rato, pensando en lo que se convertiría su vida, el camino que el destino les había trazado.

Brick se casaría con Shirogane. Se crearía la alianza entre Ikuru y Kusai. Su padre, aunque él no lo haya dicho, será el que gobierne en los dos países, controlando a Brick desde las sombras, moviendo los hilos que estén a su favor.

Butch seguramente se casaría con otra princesa, en un reino con el que ya tuvieran una alianza y muy lejos de Ikuru. Posiblemente contactará con sus hermanos unas cuantas veces al año, pero ya no sabría nada de sus padres.

Boomer… bueno ni siquiera Boomer sabía que sería de su vida. Y menos con una madre obsesionada con que sea el heredero del trono, y un padre que pareciera que la única razón por la que sabe que existe es por el hecho de siempre criticar sus pinturas.

Butch suspiro y miro a sus hermanos de reojo.

-Esto es deprimente. Parecemos abuelos de setenta años lamentándose por no hacer algo en sus vidas-dijo con fastidio. A lo que Boomer respondió con una carcajada y Brick con una sonrisa.

-Nunca creí decir esto pero, Butch, tienes toda la razón. Supongo que en los últimos cuatro años hemos cambiado mucho-dijo Brick con un tono melancólico.

-¿Qué les paso a los RRB?-dio Boomer con una sonrisa.

En ese momento algo paso por la mente de Brick. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para apagar la energía y vivales de los RRB? Muchas cosas. Las reglas de su padre para "prepararlo" como rey. La depresión de Butch y los prejuicios a Boomer… Y sin embargo, ¿desde cuándo…

-obedecemos reglas?- dijo Brick en un susurro. Sus hermanos lo voltearon a ver extrañados por su repentina pregunta incompleta. Brick los miro con una sonrisa.

-Cuando lleguemos a Kusai no nos dirigiremos al castillo. Iremos al pueblo a divertirnos-sentenció.

Sus hermanos se quedaron en shock por un momento, asimilando las palabras de su hermano Brick. Cuando se dieron cuenta de a donde quería llegar se miraron entre los dos, anonadados y asustados. Fue Butch el primero en hablar, diciendo, posiblemente, lo más coherente que ha dicho nunca.

-Ey, Brick, yo también estoy harto de esto pero… no podemos desaparecer así como así. Somos de la realeza-

-¿Y eso desde cuándo importa?... les diré algo, es cierto que ya no somos esos niños de diez u ocho años que se la pasaban corriendo por todos lados y molestando a las niñas por sus "piojos", ni esos adolescentes de dieciséis y catorce que empezaban a conocer los placeres de la vida-dijo mientras empezaba a formular un plan en su cabeza para escapar de la guardia real-y menos yo que ahora tengo veinte y soy prácticamente un adulto… pero, aun hay cosas que quiero hacer y no habrá boda que me impida hacerlo-

Sus hermanos se quedaron pensando. Puede que no consiguieran a libertad, y mucho menos librarse de sus deberes reales, pero, si tan solo conseguían aplazarlo, vivir la vida que no se les otorgó, buscar una escapatoria, algo lo que sea, lo harían con gusto. Los dos sonrieron de oreja a oreja, miraron a su hermano y por primera vez en muchos años volvieron a tener ese resplandor en sus ojos.

-Necesitaremos ayuda pero será fácil sobornando a unos cuantos-dijo Butch.

-Nuestros padres tardarán un tiempo en llegar a Kusai en carroza, suficiente tiempo para escapar-dijo Boomer.

-Cuando lleguemos desapareceremos y luego escaparemos-dijo Brick.

Los tres preparaban todo mentalmente. Lástima que no estaban preparados para la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Momoko revisaba planos de los galeones de los príncipes y su ruta hacia Kusai. En cierta forma estaban tentando a la suerte, sobre todo porque 1) no podían asegurar de que el libro estuviera con el príncipe, las probabilidades podrían ser del 50% 2) aunque no fuera un gran problema si usaban las piedras, lo cual querían evitar a cualquier costo, se enfrentaban a guardias entrenados perfectamente para proteger a la realeza.

-Se te harán más arrugas si sigues con el ceño fruncido-dijo Kaoru mientras ponía un té frio enfrente de Momoko, un detalle bastante raro de su parte.

Momoko rodó los ojos de forma divertida y tomo el vaso, refrescándose por solo un momento. El sol era más que sofocante, aunque había una brisa no era lo suficiente pero, no era algo fuera algo de lo común. Ella y sus hermanas tuvieron que aprender a que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran a grandes cantidades de calor, solamente que a Momoko no se le había hecho tan difícil como a sus hermanas, pues si algo la representaba era el fuego.

-Es bastante difícil seguir a un barco que no puedes ni ver porque no puedes dejar que te vean. Es como seguir a un fantasma, apenas y tuvimos suerte de averiguar la ruta-dijo Momoko mientras jugaba con los hielos dentro de su vaso, los cuales empezaban a derretirse.

Encontrar la ruta había sido sobre todo difícil porque para proteger y asegurar a la realeza usaban rutas donde hubiera probabilidades de encontrarse con la marina, además de ser rutas un poco complicadas. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, las cosas habían sido demasiado fáciles para las chicas, lo que provocó un presentimiento negativo en Momoko.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto-hablo de repente Miyako, quien hasta ahora se había quedado viendo el horizonte sin expresión alguna pero, al momento de voltear, dio sus típicas sonrisas que parecían resplandecer-Si no encontráramos el libro aun así tendríamos una enorme recompensa. Y por si faltará poco parece que la madre naturaleza esta de nuestro lado. Se acerca una tormenta-Miyako y las chicas vieron el cielo, donde no se veía ni una sola nube, el azul seguía tan claro y el sol seguía tan brillante como antes. Sin embargo la brisa que soplaba parecía no detenerse.

Brick seguía viendo el libro de Izanami sin éxito alguno y sin saber que era precisamente eso. Estaba solo en su estudio, con una vela que era la única fuente de luz en ese pequeño espacio. Decidió rendirse. Se paró de la silla que había comenzado a lastimarle y se acercó a una pequeña alacena donde guardaba cientos de licores. Removió un poco los licores, dejando ver una cerradura. Saco de su bolso una llave y la metió en la cerradura, dejando ver pergaminos que eran de gran valor para todo el reino.

Nunca había entendido porque la necesidad de su padre de tener todas esas cosas de valor precisamente en un barco que, bien podría ser asaltado o incluso hundirse, y, prácticamente, donde los únicos que sabían que estaban ahí era su padre, sus hermanos y el, ni si quiera la misma reina sabia de ellos. El suponía que si algo tenía que desaparecer junto con los tripulantes del barco eran esos pergaminos importantes. Dejo el libro ahí, olvidando el asunto por completo.

Salió de su despacho para encontrarse la popa vacía. Estaba dirigiéndose a lo que era su habitación cuando sintió una gota caer en su mejilla. Miro el cielo nocturno cuando comenzó a caer más y más gotas. Todas en un solo segundo. Las corrientes se habían vuelto fuertes y comenzaban a sonar los truenos, los rayos parecían iluminar todo un sendero, cayendo cada vez más cerca del barco. Ahí estaba la tormenta.

Los tripulantes salían a un algo somnolientos y mareados por levantarse de golpe, además de por la forma en que el barco se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Brick!-oyó que gritaron sus hermanos. Miro hacia ellos viendo como hacían casi lo imposible por aferrarse a lo que sea, incluso antes de darse cuenta que estaba igual que ellos.

El agua comenzaba a golpear con furia el barco, el aire hacia que se meciera dando vueltas en su mismo eje, provocando que el agua entrara. Un remolino comenzaba a formarse y el barco a hundirse. Todo lo que estaba en las habitaciones comenzaba a caer, los ventanales comenzaron a tronar, como si una bomba hubiera chocado contra ellos, los cañones se mecían de un lado a otro golpeando y magullando todo a su paso. Arrasando con todo, acabando con todo.

-¡Arriar las velas! ¡Desplieguen la vela mayor!-comenzó a gritar el capitán. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años que luchaba por mantener el barco en un intento inútil con el timón.

Uno de los tripulantes fue hacia las cuerdas para desatar las velas, pero una ola volvió a caer dentro del barco, llevándose a ese y otros dos hombres al fondo. Otros dos fueron a desatar la cuerda.

-¡Esta atascada! ¡Hay que cortarla!-grito uno de ellos.

Butch miro a su hermano Brick por unos momentos y el al percatarse de su mirada volteo a verlo. Sabía lo que su mirada decía, pero, antes de poder detenerlo. Butch echó a correr.

-¡Para, Butch!-grito Brick con furia. Boomer volteo para saber que sucedía cuando vio a su hermano mediano subir por el mástil.

Butch se aferraba con todo y uñas a la madera del mástil. Intentando no caer al enorme remolino. Sus hermanos miraban con horror. Sabían que su hermano era estúpido pero no a tal grado. Otra ola llego y ellos seguían sosteniéndose, incapaces de moverse. En ese momento la mirada de Brick se dirigió hacia el timón, donde el capitán aun peleaba. Hasta que vio como un mástil que estaba de forma horizontal chocaba contra la cabeza del capitán, dejándolo inconsciente y el timón dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Butch sintió la brusquedad repentina, cayendo por poco. Clavo el cuchillo que tenía planeado usar para cortar la soga en la madera del mástil. Usando todas sus fuerza. Brick miro como Butch estaba a punto de caer, y en puro reflejo corrió hacia el timón. Por un segundo se quedó viendo el timón preguntándose qué rayos hacía. Intento tomarlo, pero la fuerza con la que iba solo provocó que Brick se lastimara, golpeándolo en los brazos y manos. Vio sus manos rojas por los golpes y una que otra mancha de sangre. Cerro sus puños y volvió a intentarlo. El timón solo lo jalaba de un lado para otro, hasta que hizo uso de su fuerza para mantenerlo recto, y con aun más fuerza dándole vuelta en sentido contrario al remolino.

Butch al percatarse que el barco se enderezaba un poco más saco el cuchillo y volvió a escalar. Llego a la punta y comenzó a cortar las sogas. Teniendo las sogas a la mano se dispuso a bajar, sin embargo una ola más llego. Butch, para salvar su vida, se sostuvo dejando caer las cuerdas. Estas se mecían en el aire y la vela se balanceaba sin dirección alguna.

-¡Maldición!-grito Butch. Las cuerdas se balanceaban fuera del barco, y esperaba lo peor cuando vio una melena rubia saltar hacia una cuerda.

Ahora era turno de cambiar la cara de horror. Boomer salto prácticamente mar adentro para alcanzar una cuerda. Consiguió tocarla, pero sus manos respaldaron haciéndolo caer. Volvió a tocarla, esta vez solo la punta, sujetándose con un sola mano. El aire era fuerte, pero el peso de Boomer obligó a la cuerda a acercarse al barco. Se sostuvo con las dos manos, estirando los pues como si fuera un columpio, y haciendo que estos chocarán contra la madera. Boomer escalo hasta llegar a la popa y hato la primera cuerda y la segunda hasta llegar a la última.

-¡Ahora, Brick!-grito Boomer. Brick volvió a usar más fuerza para poner el barco en línea recta.

El barco lucho, pero el mar parecía no querer soltarlos. El barco salió, pero el mar intentaba jalarlos.

Después de una hora el barco salió del remolino, dejándolos solamente con la lluvia y los rayos que se veían cada vez más lejos. Brick cayó de espaldas, haciendo caso omiso a las gotas que entraban por sus ojos. Con unos minutos de descanso bajo a la popa, para ver a sus hermanos intentando conseguir aire, y bajando la adrenalina que tenían reunida.

-Que viajecito, ¿no creen?- dijo Brick, con el primer comentario sarcástico que soltaba en muchos años. Sus hermanos se callaron por unos segundos, para luego soltar unas enormes carcajadas, a las que los tripulantes no tardaron en unírseles, aparte de unos vítores dirigidos a los príncipes. Estaban vivos. Maldición, estaban vivos. Los cabellos de los tres escurrían agua juntándose con su sudor, y su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

-Altezas-dijo un tripulante acercándose a ellos-Muchas gracias, nos han salvado a todos no hay forma en agradecerles por…- su discurso y sus pasos fueron detenidos por una espada que rozó la nariz del tripulante.

Todo mundo miro arriba. Nada. Todo mundo vio a todos lados. Nada.

De repente todo se veía más oscuro. Todo era iluminado apenas por los rayos a lo lejos. Brick tomo su espada y la desenvaino, al igual que sus hermanos y otros tripulantes.

Los ganchos caían dentro del barco. Unas sonrisas sádicas y tres pares de ojos brillantes se vieron con otro rayo de luz, congelado de miedo a todos.

Todo paso tan rápido. Todo paso en un parpadeo. Y lo último que Brick vio fue esa hermosa silueta, y unos ojos rosados.

Fin del cuarto capítulo.

AVISO: ok primero les diré que no tenía planeado que el capítulo saliera tan largo, y que pido una enorme disculpa por no contestar o siquiera agradecer por sus hermosos reviews, lo haré en el siguiente capítulo. Y ahora el porque de mi retraso. Resulta que justo el día que iba a subir este capi me di cuenta de una nueva historia de una escritora que parece que ya lleva tiempo aquí escribió y subió uno donde un capítulo se basa prácticamente en la misma de una que yo escribí. Debo de admitir que esto me puso triste, cuando me llego un mensaje de una persona que al parecer se enamoró de mis historias (y yo de él/ella), me decía que prácticamente la escritora había copiado mi historia. Después de esto me puse a pensar un poco cuando me llego otro mensaje de una persona anónima que me decía prácticamente lo mismo. Ambos saben quiénes son y con la mano en el corazón y con toda sinceridad les digo muchas gracias por apoyarme. Pero aclaro, como dije, me puse a pensar y les diré lo que les dije a estas bellas personas. ¡La historia en la que me basó no es mía! Su autora es una mangaka japonesa. Y me di cuenta que no puedo reclamarle a una persona por usar la misma historia. Es cierto que posiblemente haya sido la primera en juntar estos personajes con esa historia, pero insisto, no es mía. Y no me veo en el derecho de culpar a la escritora por escribir su propia versión. Y mucho menos de negarle a alguien que la lea. Y esto lo cuento porque no quiero que haya malentendidos. Eso era todo.

Gracias por llegar al final.


	5. Una Presentación

Una cosa, como esta es mi historia y estoy toda loca en el norte y en el sur nevara siete meses para especificar los tres primeros y los cuatro últimos y los otros cinco será primavera, así es solo dos estaciones, les digo que estoy toda loca :v

Linda lectura.

Capítulo V: Una Presentación

Butch despertó con una jaqueca. Lo único que pudo ver al principio fue pura oscuridad, pero a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a las tenues luces que había se fue incorporando. Hasta que sintió sus manos y pies retenidos por sogas. Alzó la vista y miro a sus hermanos, quienes veían algo, aterrados. Dirigió su vista al punto donde veían, y su expresión también cambio.

Un enorme grupo de piratas. Los veían con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, de forma socarrona y sádica, todos con un arma en mano y, por su expresión, listos a acabar con cualquiera de ellos. Sin piedad.

-Capitanas, todos están despiertos-dijo uno de los hombres, sin dirigir la vista a ningún punto en especial y como si saboreara cada palabra.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato más pasmados, hasta que empezó a escucharse unos pasos. Parecía como si fuera un eco. Una sombra cayo desde uno de los mástiles y se paró como si el aventarse desde esa altura fuera algo normal, cuando se vieron unos enormes ojos esmeraldas. Otra sombra salió desde la parte de la atrás de los chicos, para posarse a lado de la primer sombra, y se vieron unos finos ojos azules. Los pasos de antes comenzaron a cesar, y una tercera sombra se situó en medio de las dos primeras. Unos ojos fríos y rosados se posaron en los color carmesí de Brick, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

La chica de ojos rosados sonrió con burla, lo que provocó que Brick frunciera su seño.

-Vaya, vaya. Sí que tardaron en despertar-dijo Momoko.

-Capitanas, nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de la ruta comercial. Ahora mismo estamos camino a Tortuga-dijo otro hombre que se había acercado.

-¿Capitanas? ¿Tortuga?-dijo Boomer, de forma apenas audible. Sin embargo las chicas sí que lo oyeron. Unas tenues sonrisas se dibujaron en sus labios.

-Enciendan las antorchas y faroles-dijo Miyako. Poco a poco el barco comenzó a llenarse de luz, dejando ver todo de lo que los chicos no se habían fijado.

Como diosas.

Eso parecían, diosas, pero, diosas crueles. La tenue luz dejo que se vieran las chicas.

Kaoru con una piel más bronceada que la de sus hermanas pero aun viéndose una piel clara. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y eran un poco más pequeños que los de sus hermanas. Sus labios eran carnosos y tenían un leve tono color melocotón. Sus caderas un poco más anchas que la de sus hermanas pero en proporción a su cuerpo. Su cabello era totalmente negro, tanto que apenas y se notaba en la oscuridad, y lo llevaba largo hasta la cintura, peinado en una trenza de lado.

Miyako con su piel clara como la nieve y de porcelana. Sus ojos eran azules y claros como el cielo en el día, eran un poco más grande que los de sus hermanas, lo cual le daba un toque de niña. Sus labios eran pequeños y algo delgados, y con un leve tono rosado. Su cuerpo no era tan voluptuoso como el de sus hermanas, pero su figura era muy bien definida. Su cabello era rubio dorado y parecía que la luz hiciera que brillara en la noche, le llegaba debajo de los hombros y lo tenía peinado en dos coletas altas.

Momoko tenía la piel clara, pero no tanto como para llegar a la de Miyako. Sus ojos eran rosas, un color verdaderamente extraño y que eran un punto a su favor. Sus labios eran pequeños y carnosos con un leve tono rojizo. Sus curvas no llegaban a ser tan definidas como las de sus hermanas, pero aun así se notaban. Su cabello era peli naranja, le llegaba hasta las rodillas como una hermosa cascada y lo Llevaba totalmente suelto.

-Mucho gusto. Dejen que nos presentemos, ellas son mis hermanas, Kaoru-dijo mientras señalaba a Kaoru, quien hasta ahora no había dirigido su vista hacia los chicos-y Miyako-dijo esta vez señalando a Miyako, quien, a diferencia de su hermana, veía a los chicos de forma curiosa y con una enorme sonrisa-y yo soy Momoko, es un gusto volver a verlo, alteza-dijo mientras hacia una inclinación de forma burlona.

Brick por otro lado se fijó en la piedra que se había balanceado con la inclinación de la chica.

-Así que tú eres la de la biblioteca-dijo Brick de forma socarrona.

Momoko borro su sonrisa, si había algo que detestaba era que le hablarán con ese "tonito". Brick, al ver que ella borraba su sonrisa, también la borro, lanzándole una mirada confiada y retadora. Momoko frunció aún más el ceño, comenzaba a querer matar a ese chico.

-Un momento…-dijo uno de los hombres de la guardia real, que parecía ser un hombre de unos cincuenta años. No se habían dado cuenta los chicos pero, hasta ahora todos sus escoltas estaban alrededor de ellos, se dieron cuenta que faltaban un poco menos de la mitad, y no pudieron evitar pensar que estarían muertos. Todos se habían puesto atentos a lo que el marine iba a decir, pues parecía que todavía pensaba si decir en lo que estaba pensando era buena idea-Ustedes son… si, ¡ustedes son ellas! Esos rostros… ¡Son idénticas!-miro con una expresión de horror a sus príncipes-¡Todos tengan cuidado! ¡ELLAS SON LAS HIJAS BASTARDAS DE…!-no pudo terminar su frase.

El cuerpo del hombre callo de forma lenta, dejando que sangrara antes de caer inerte. Todos miraron aterrorizados. No sabían que paso. No había cuchillo, no hubo movimiento, no vieron nada que se acercará al hombre. Solo habían oído dos disparos, que no le dieron al hombre, si no que chocaron con la madera de la baranda del barco.

Fue cuando todo mundo posó sus ojos en las chicas y en los piratas. Todos los piratas tenían sus armas afuera, listos para atacar, la mayoría con miradas que parecían venidas del mismo diablo. Sin embargo ninguna de las espadas tenía una sola gota de sangre. Y al fijarse bien se dieron cuenta que las únicas armas de fuego que se escucharon eran las que Momoko y Kaoru tenían en sus manos, intentándole dar al hombre muerto.

Momoko suspiro, cansada, y abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados mientras disparaba, al igual que Kaoru.

-Miyako…-dijo Momoko mientras dirigía su vista hacia la parte de atrás. Todos los guardias y los chicos se quedaron pasmados, estáticos. Se acababan de dar cuenta que la pequeña rubia no estaba al lado de sus hermanas, donde había estado tan solo unos segundos antes-Te eh dicho que no me gusta que uses tu magia-

-Mmmm…-se escuchó atrás de los chicos, ellos fueron los primeros en armarse de valor para ver atrás de ellos, aunque lo hicieron de forma mecánica. Ahí vieron a Miyako, sentada en la baranda del barco como si nada, limpiando una pequeña navaja llena de sangre. Fue cuando ella miro a los chicos, quienes se dieron cuenta de sus ojos, sin pupila, brillando como si de faroles se tratara-Lo siento, es solo que, empezó a hablar demasiado-dijo Miyako, sin apartar la vista de los chicos, como si quisiera que captaran un mensaje.

Y sí que lo habían captado. Estaban muertos de miedo.

-Solo, no te precipites-dijo Kaoru, quien no había dicho palabra alguna hasta ahora. Seguía con sus ojos cerrados, solamente oyendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Momoko y Miyako sonrieron de una forma tierna, lo cual captó un poco la atención de los chicos, que fue olvidada un segundo después cuando Momoko volvió a hablar.

-Bien, ya que nos conocemos, pasemos al grano. Tú tienes algo que nos pertenece, y lo quiero de vuelta-Momoko miro con enojo a Brick, y él sonrió, burlón.

-No sé de qué me hablas-dijo él. Momoko levanto el puño a la altura de su pecho, pero algo la detuvo, la mano de Kaoru. Kaoru miro a su hermana y negó con la cabeza. Sorprendentemente Kaoru era la que hasta ahora se había mantenido seria y callada, cualquiera pensaría que ella no podía ser la más revoltosa de las tres. Momoko suspiro y abrió su mano, volviendo a su semblante serio.

Butch trago saliva y Boomer se sentía desmayar, cualquiera pensaría que esas chicas no eran normales. La razón, en el momento en que Momoko abrió la mano los chicos vieron como salían unas chispas y algo de ceniza de su mano. Claro que Brick también se había atemorizado, por dios quien en su sano juicio no lo haría. Eran piratas, asaltaron su barco, los secuestraron y mataron a un hombre justo enfrente de sus ojos y, por si no fuera poco, esas chicas tenían alguna clase de poder. Brick sintió un enorme escalofrió, pero jamás dejaría que su mirada demostrará miedo.

Kaoru aparto la vista de su hermana Momoko, vio a los chicos y sin dirigirse en alguno en particular hablo.

-Queremos el libro, sabemos que lo tienen, y estamos más que seguras que le echaron más de un vistazo, díganos donde lo tienen y no les ira tan mal-lo dijo de forma seria, pero dominante.

-Suerte para eso. ¿Dónde está el barco?-volvió a hablar Brick, miro a todos lados y justamente como pensaba no estaba, ciertamente lo primero que pensó es que lo habían hundido después de sacar todo el oro.

Las chicas dieron un respingo y su expresión cambio. Justo en el blanco. Se miraron entre las tres con obvias interrogantes "¿Y ahora qué?" Miyako y Kaoru tragaron, sin embargo Momoko no se lo creyó y soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-No mientan, lo más seguro es que lo contengan en el castillo, díganos donde-

-Creo que lo eh dejado bastante claro-Brick y Momoko se quedaron viendo fijamente, parecían tener una guerra donde ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Momoko volvió a hablar pero sin apartar la vista.

-Bien, entonces porque no pasamos a la última parte-Esta vez sí aparto la vista, pero sin dar tregua, lo que diría iba dirigida a toda la tripulación de la realeza-Saben a lo que me refiero, sin embargo seré tan amable como para repetirlo. Se unen a nuestra tripulación o pierden la vida. Mis hombres están más que dispuestos a aceptar cualquiera de las dos opciones-

Todos los tripulantes de la realeza se estremecieron. Todo lo que se oía en el barco eran las risillas de los piratas y una que otra espada desenvainada. Pasaron dos minutos y nadie hablaba. Brick estuvo a punto de burlarse, porque pensaba que ningún hombre aceptaría, todos les serian fieles a la corona. Hasta que algo lo callo.

-Yo me uniré-Brick abrió los ojos como platos y miro al hombre proveniente de la voz, él, al sentirse observado, miro a Brick, y deseo jamás haberlo hecho, juraría haber visto al príncipe heredero sacar veneno por los ojos. El hombre trago saliva e intento justificarse-lo siento, alteza, pero no quiero perder mi vida-esta vez miro a las chicas-les serviré como se debe-

Brick agacho la mirada y soltó un gruñido, vio a Momoko y tuvo la desgracia de notar como ella tomaba una sonrisa meramente burlona. El barco se llenó de peticiones para que los dejaran vivir. Los chicos se sorprendieron al saber que era toda su tripulación la que había decidido vivir en vez de traicionar la corona. Aunque tenían una vaga idea del porqué. Nunca habían demostrado intenciones de preocuparse por el pueblo, y estaban más que seguros que su padre tampoco.

-Perfecto, entonces procedamos a acabar con la realeza-dijo Momoko, feliz.

Los piratas tomaron a los chicos y apuntaron con sus espadas a los cuellos de los chicos.

-¿En serio piensan acabar con nosotros? Pensé que eran más listas-todos se sorprendieron al ver quien había hablado, sobre todo los hermanos de este.

Boomer tenía una sonrisa burlona, pero de alguna forma inocente, y había usado un tono de sabiondo. A las chicas obviamente les molesto la forma en que el rubio había hablado, sin embargo les llamo la atención lo que había dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Miyako, mientras bajaba del barandal. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, aunque su ceño estaba ahora fruncido. Boomer miro divertido a las chicas y hablo.

-Bueno, para empezar, supongo que es obvio y natural que se alejen de la marina, sin embargo la ruta que están usando tampoco es transitada por barcos piratas. Ustedes se están escondiendo por algo, y al matar a la realeza se convertirán en las personas más buscadas por todo el océano. Les diré algo de lo que no se habían dado cuenta, detrás de nuestro barco había otro con más guardia, y al no ver nuestro barco nos buscarán por todos lados-las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, y hasta a Brick y Butch se quedaron con la boca abierta, puede que Brick fuera el más inteligente, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido mentir así o deducir eso. Las chicas se estremecieron, si eso era verdad él sabría cómo encontrarlas.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Llevarlos a la isla más cercana y dejarlos libre? Ja, ni lo sueñes-dijo Kaoru, apunto de demostrar su verdadero carácter.

-Entonces acéptenos en su tripulación-si antes se sentía el ambiente tenso ahora podían sentir come los ojos de todos estaban a punto de salirse de sus lugares, y todo por la loca idea del azabache.

Unos príncipes, convirtiéndose en piratas. Y no eran unos príncipes cualquiera que estaban a punto de heredar un país, no señor, eran los príncipes que estaban a punto de heredar el segundo país más poderoso del mundo. El mundo tendrá muchos reinos, con grandes países pero había cuatro que podían hacer temblar la tierra, estos eran:

El País del oeste "Hoshi" el cuarto país más fuerte, conocido por su comercio a nivel nacional y sus exquisitas plantas medicinales y de veneno.

El País del este "Kusai" el tercer país más fuerte, conocido por sus extensivas minas de oro y su gran ejército.

El País del sur "Ikuru" el segundo país más fuerte, conocido por su enorme extensión, su gran ejército y el país donde, prácticamente, se hospeda la marina.

El País del norte "Sora" el país más fuerte y temido, conocido no solo por su inigualable territorio y sus extravagantes riquezas, sino también por su enorme ejército, su magnífica diversidad y grandes comercios.

Butch suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-Ustedes no pueden matarnos, y no están dispuestas a dejarnos libre, obviamente la mejor opción es que nos conviertan en… piratas. Casi nadie nos conoce, y sinceramente yo no estoy dispuesto a volver al castillo, somos buenos peleando, así que ustedes deciden-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, lo que había dicho era verdad, incluso la parte donde dijeron que sabían pelear también, lo habían visto. En el momento en que habían atacado el barco lo hicieron cuando todos estaban agotados por la tormenta pero, aun así los chicos dieron batalla, y de no ser porque estaban agotados no hubieran podido atacar.

Momoko bajo la vista y murmuró algo que nadie escucho, vio a los chicos y respiro hondo.

-Viajarán un tiempo con nosotras, hasta que recuperemos el libro, sin embargo no serán parte de nuestra tripulación, aun así obedecerán nuestras ordenes-

Los chicos sonrieron de forma burlona, y eso a las chicas les molesto, aunque algo le llamo la atención a Brick, si habían hundido el barco, ¿de qué les servía seguir buscando el libro?

Las chicas hicieron una señal con la cabeza y los chicos fueron llevados hacia la parte baja del barco, donde guardaban la despensa y estaba la cocina, no se habían dado cuenta pero, ese barco sí que era enorme.

Los lanzaron hacia una montaña de costales y les quitaron las sogas, los piratas sonrieron con burla y se fueron. Brick suspiro, cansado, mientras se sobaba las muñecas, adoloridas por las cuerdas. Estaba molesto, y confundido, al igual que sus hermanos que estaban callados, así permanecieron un rato más hasta que Brick hablo.

-Cuando veamos la primera isla habitada abandonaremos el barco. Nos llevaremos suficiente provisiones-

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo una voz ronca, como si de un muerto se tratara. Los chicos reaccionaron y se estremecieron, prácticamente se tele transportaron hacia la otra pared, pues la voz había provenido desde la parte de atrás de ellos.

-Joder-dijo Butch, asustado.

Ahora si estaban muertos de miedo. Hasta que unas risas se escucharon desde el mismo lugar. Los chicos se miraron confundidos y se acercaron a mirar.

Dos personas, un niño como de quince y un anciano como de sesenta, se estaban retorciendo de la risa. El anciano era el que había hecho la voz de fantasma para espantar un poco a los chicos, quienes ahora estaban molestos. Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear a los chicos, lo que llamo la atención de los que estaban riendo, y al mirar se dieron cuenta de que Butch y Boomer tenían los puños arriba y Brick se tronaba los dedos mientras decía.

-¿Divertidos?- los que estaban riendo se estremecieron y sus pelos se les pusieran de punta. Minutos después estaban los dos con un chichón en su cabeza y con humo saliendo de este.

-Mi nombre es Larry, y este pequeño es Ken-dijo el hombre mayor, mientras les servía a todos una taza de té, Ken, un chico de cabello negro bien peinado y unos bonitos ojos azules, borro su sonrisa al oír la palabra "pequeño"- Si están aquí es porque han de ser unas personas importantes. Bienvenidos a la sala VIP-el hombre sonrió alegre, al igual que Ken

Los chicos los miraron con curiosidad, aquellos dos habían sido más que amables.

-Y sobre lo que dijeron, les recomiendo que no vayan a hacer ningún movimiento, jamás lograrían su cometido-dijo de nuevo Larry, de una forma muy calmada.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Boomer. Larry lo miro de reojo mientras seguía tomando su té.

-A que nunca lograrían ni siquiera robar un bote. Ustedes vieron a esos hombres de allá afuera, están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a esas chicas-

-¿Está diciendo que ellas no son capaces de protegerse solas?-pregunto Butch. Larry rio.

-Son capaces de hacer muchas cosas. Ellas son conocidas como las criminales más famosas de todo el océano, sin embargo la marina no ha sido capaz de averiguar sus rostros, por lo que no pueden ni dar una recompensa. Su poder es inmenso, sin embargo los hombres de allá no permitirían ni que se acercaran-

-¿Por miedo?-pregunto Brick. Larry dio una sonrisa tierna.

-Por lealtad-eso de alguna forma molesto a Brick, ¿Lealtad a unos piratas? Su gente no les apoyo hace unas horas, y ahora viene este hombre y les dice que esas chicas tienen la lealtad de un enorme barco pirata. Brick hablo, y no pudo evitar que su voz sonará ronca y molesta.

-¿Y usted les dirá lo que planeamos, por esa lealtad?-Larry dio un pequeño respingo y miro a Brick, sus ojos demostraban una ira insaciable, Larry volvió a sonreír.

-Oh dios, no, no, no-dijo mientras dejaba su taza en el suelo y movía la mano negando. Volvió a mirar a los chicos-yo no soy un soplón, y mucho menos alguien que los pueda detener. Y sé lo que piensan pero, tal vez deban de darle una oportunidad a este barco, a esta tripulación, a esas chicas, puede que encuentren algo que no sabían que estaban buscando-

Los chicos intentaron demostrar que no iban a ceder, pero la sonrisa de Larry era como si se quedaran sin armadura. Los chicos bufaron y lo volvieron a mirar.

-No intentaremos nada…-dijo Boomer.

-Pero tampoco intentaremos aceptar a este barco-dijo Butch.

-…Mi nombre es Brick, estos son mis hermanos Butch y Boomer-

-Mucho gusto, como ya les dije soy Larry y el cocinero, Ken en cambio es el doctor-Ken volvió a sonreír mostrando los dientes.

-Ustedes de seguro que son los príncipes de Ikuru-dijo Ken, que más que como una pregunta sonó como una afirmación. Los chicos asintieron. Ken y Larry se miraron y pensaron la misma cosa "en que lío se metieron". Los chicos se dieron cuenta y se miraron entere si dudosos, no le dieron más vueltas al asunto y siguieron prestando atención. Si tan solo supieran todo lo que provocaban esas chicas-En ese caso mañana les asignaremos sus tareas ahora mismo ya es noche y es hora de descansar-

Los chicos se quedaron pensando en cómo dejaban que tres personas que de seguro les podrían hacer algo dejarán que durmieran sin que los vigilarán. Sin embargo el cansancio era mayor y por la plática de Larry no estaban dispuestos a hacer nada más.

Fin del quinto capítulo.

Bien les diré que no acostumbro hacerlos tan largos pero me puse a revisar y mis capítulos parecían cortos a comparación de otros. Yo normalmente hago mis capítulos de 2,000 palabras cada uno, mas sus respuestas a sus review, pero no sé si les gusten cortos o largos como aquí, díganme y yo les obedeceré, ¡pero díganme que luego les pregunto y me dicen "como tú quieras" y me dejan en las mismas! (T_T) *sale corriendo llorando hacia su mami*

Reviews.

AnitaFH: Yey, que bien \\(v)/

nahisasuhias: Pues fíjate que a él y a sus hermanos les iba a ir como en feria :v gracias por entender.

Sonia Maria797: Vamos a dejarte en más intriga jijiji ô.ô

Milly-chan y yui: Ajsjhsad jejeje, no fue la mejor forma pero bueno :'v

maniaca muajaja: Dios, tus comentarios siempre me sonrojan y me hacen poner una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara *se revuelca en el piso toda feliz*. No te preocupes, los tres tendrán sus momentos de sufrimiento jijiji, tranquila que no les quitare sus vida… o sí? O.O Si sus padres son bien culeis :v pero tan solo espera a conocer bien a Cristina, te va a gustar yo lo sé. Posiblemente tardaré en poner información del libro, pero no preocupeshion que hablaré de él. De nuevo me tarde perdooooooon, pero tengo círculos (niña de cincos) :'v haré lo posible por no tardarme. Muchas gracias por tus reviews :*

Milly-chan y Yui: Que enorme paciencia tienes :'v

maniaca muajaja: Muchas gracias, me haces feliz (;_;) y no te preocupes, que para mí el no leer un review es el pecado más grande del mundo.

Tokitou: En serio? Siiiiiiii *corre por todos lados como una loca* soy tan feliz (TT_TT)


	6. Una Noticia

Aquí toy. Les tengo una noticia, después de un tiempo me decidí a hacer un tipo de lista donde escribía todo lo que voy a poner en mis capítulos, ya que el escribir sin tener una idea clara de que iba a poner me desesperaba, y adivinen que, después de revisar esta lista varias veces van a salir alrededor de treinta o cuarenta capítulos. Apenas voy en el veintiocho pero aún falta historia, así que me tendrán que soportar durante un muy buen rato.

Edades:

Ken: 15 Larry: 58 Tripulantes: de 30 a 45

Linda lectura

Capítulo VI: Una Noticia

Los chicos dormían plácidamente, aunque algo incomodos, pues el suelo no era el mejor lugar para echar una siesta, sin embargo el aire no era frio. Larry les había proporcionado unas mantas, en lo que buscaban un lugar para sus camas.

La puerta del camarote se abrió de golpe, y la luz se filtró directo en la cara de los chicos. Un hombre, grande y muy corpulento, de aproximadamente unos cuarenta, les lanzo a los chicos, en la cabeza, escobas, jergas y cubetas, haciendo que estos se despertarán de golpe y de muy mal humor.

-¿¡Pero que… que cojones te pasa!?-grito Butch, molesto, y adolorido por el golpe.

El hombre sonrió burlón y dijo:

-Aunque sean príncipes tienen trabajo, como todos los demás, así que empiecen a limpiar-el hombre estuvo a punto de salir cuando la risa de Larry se escuchó.

-Jajaja, Dan, no deberías ser tan brusco-dijo el, con su sonrisa burlona. Dan volvió a sonreír, miro a los chicos y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento-y se fue.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos un rato, pensando en lo que cavaba de pasar. Vaya que Larry sabia como hacer cambiar a la gente. Sacudieron la cabeza y vieron como Larry se acercaba a ellos con tres vasos de agua. Los chicos lo tomaron gustosos.

-Lo siento, normalmente no son así. Quería dejarlos dormir un poco más, pero veo que ese no era el plan de los demás. Salgan, la comida estará lista dentro de poco-dijo Larry.

Los chicos tomaron las cosas y al momento de salir vieron que todo mundo estaba en movimiento. Unos hombres estaban revisando cuerdas, ajustándolas, cortándola, cambiándolas. Otros quitaban los moluscos del barco, con ayuda de varios otros, para que en el momento de que chocarán las olas con el barco ningún hombre callera al agua. Muchos otros limpiaban el barco, que era muy grande, y era lo que ellos también tenían que hacer.

-¿Y… que hacemos con esto?-pregunto Boomer a sus hermanos, mientras alzaba la cubeta en mano y los miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Ni idea-dijeron los dos, al unísono, mientras veían también sus "herramientas" que eran unas jergas.

Muchos tripulantes se les quedaron viendo con sonrisas burlonas, y muchos otros tenían miradas cómplices. Uno de los hombres se acercó a ellos.

-Mi nombre es Pol… ¿Me van a decir que no saben cómo limpiar?-pregunto de forma socarrona, los chicos estuvieron a punto de decirles algo, pero al ver que no tenían como defenderse cerraron la boca, lo que provocó enormes carcajadas en los hombres.

-Solo llenen esas cubetas con el agua del mar y tallen. Nada del otro mundo-dijo Pol, moviendo la cabeza de lado en lado, como si no pudiera creerse de que unos príncipes, que toda su vida estuvo llena de lujos y sirvientes que hacían todo por ellos, supieran limpiar el suelo.

Los chicos alzaron una ceja de forma dudosa. Ok. No pudieron evitar pensar que estos piratas eran unos bipolares. La noche pasada habían amenazado sus vidas y ahora se reían de ellos, pero no de una forma mezquina. Los chicos comenzaron a hacer el trabajo que les pidieron, y se dieron cuenta que varios hombres que habían sido de la guardia real estaban igualmente trabajando. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero suponían que eran alrededor de las doce, pues el sol estaba en pleno apogeo.

-El desayuno está listo-se escuchó la voz de Larry.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver la rapidez con la que todo mundo salió corriendo directo a Larry y a Ken, quien traía consigo un barril lleno de cerveza. Los hombres comenzaron a beber y a comer, mientras sonreían y reían. Los chicos se acercaron al principio un poco dudosos, y Larry sonrió al verlos acercarse. Fue cuando de repente los tres sintieron como eran jaloneados, haciéndoles caer de pompas al piso. No supieron reaccionar, y solo se quedaron estáticos.

-Bien, bien, pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un trio de principios en un barco pirata-Beto no lo decía de forma socarrona, si no divertida-Me temo que no todo mundo está metido en la política, así que, ¿Por qué no se presentan?-

Los chicos se quedaron mirando entre sí, hasta que uno empezó a hablar.

-Soy Boomer-más que como una afirmación sonó como una pregunta. Todos los piratas sonrieron felices.

-Soy Butch-esta vez sonó de una forma tosca, pero a él no le importó, quería dejar las cosas claras.

-Soy Brick-lo dijo de una forma desinteresada.

-Bien, altezas-dijo John con un tono burlón-empezamos con el pie izquierdo, así que, por que no quitan esa cara de amargados y nos conocemos bien. Eso va para ti, azabache-lo último ocasionó carcajadas en los piratas y en Boomer, hasta una pequeña risilla en Brick. Butch simplemente se cruzó de brazos, no sin antes dejarle un chichón a Boomer, pues su risa comenzaba a ser la más notoria.

-Pero valla, aun con esas caras se nota que si atraen chicas-dijo Mario, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla

-Eehhhh, ¿Qué acaso ya te gustaron?-dijo George que estaba al lado de él, mientras le daba pequeños codazos. Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Idiota, jajaja, me refiero a tan solo mirarlos, han de tener muchas chicas detrás de ellos-dijo Mario.

-Bueno si es así, si consiguen una demás preséntenmela-dijo Jacob.

-Amigo, con tan solo ver tu cara saldrán corriendo-dijo Logan. Se oyeron mas carcajadas.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar reírse también, parecían décadas sin que volvieran a reír, y quien diría que todo sería por una tripulación que intento matarlos. Si, puede que lo estuvieran recordando a cada rato, pero era algo que no se olvidaba de la noche a la mañana. Estuvieron un rato más riendo, hasta que alguien volvió a hablar.

-Aunque he de admitir que no pensé que las capitanas aceptaran más príncipes-dijo Dan.

Butch escupió su comida, a Boomer se le cayó lo que tenía en su tenedor y Brick se quedó estático.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Brick.

-Si…, Ken…, del Reino de Hoshi-dijo Pol, y todo mundo volteo a ver a Ken, quien se rasco la nuca y sonreía nervioso.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron esta vez los tres.

-¿No lo sabían?-pregunto Ben, mientras veía a los chicos y a Ken dudoso, igual que la mayoría de los tripulantes. Los chicos negaron efusivamente.

-Supongo que es normal…- dijo Ken, mientras suspiraba-Como a toda la realeza, les enseñaron historia, tanto de su reino como la de otros, desde lo más viejo hasta lo más actual-los miro-No dudo que desconozcan la historia de los dos hijos desaparecidos, hace tan solo dos años-los chicos asintieron, sabían hacia donde iba. Ken hizo una mueca, como si lo que fuera a decir no le convencerá del todo-Yo… yo soy uno de ellos, para ser más exacto el segundo, el segundo heredero a la corona. Sin embargo… el hecho de que desaparecimos como por arte de magia es lo que todo mundo cree, excepto mi reino. Ellos saben que estoy aquí y quien soy, pero es algo que solo la gente con nacionalidad de Hoshi, además de estos piratas que están aquí, a los que les tengo confianza, saben… Ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero. Esto es un secreto a nivel nacional. Nadie, absolutamente nadie que no sea de este barco puede enterarse de esto-

Ken termino de hablar, y todos se quedaron callados al ver el estado en Shock en que se encontraban los chicos, eso y la mirada totalmente seria de Ken. Ken, al que solo con echarle un vistazo tenia pinta de un niño carismático y pacífico, tenía una mirada intimadora.

La mente de ellos tres no estaba tranquila. Sabían de la historia de los hijos perdidos, de sus padres, Rubén y Tania que fallecieron, y del único familiar real que, supuestamente, quedaba con vida. Este último, hermano mayor de los dos desaparecidos, había quedado como un asesino, por haber acabado con la vida de sus padres y hermanos, y solo para heredar la corona, sin embargo nunca hubo pruebas y era el quien ahora gobernaba. La mente de los tres no estaba para nada tranquila. El gobernante de Hoshi quedo como asesino, ante los ojos de todo mundo, pero, ahora venían y les decían que todo era una fachada, una maldita mentira a nivel nacional, y todo para que uno de ellos fuera un pirata. No tenían dudas de la muerte de los reyes de Hoshi, habían fallecido cuando uno de sus barcos se hundió, sin embargo quedaba el segundo hijo, o mejor dicho hija. Y esa hija, no tenían duda, esa hija hubiera sido una de las posibles comprometidas con uno de ellos tres.

Tantas preguntas se formulaban en sus cabezas: ¿Dónde estaba la hija? ¿Cómo fue que un país entero permitió que uno de sus príncipes se convirtiera en pirata? ¿Cómo era posible que habían conseguido acallar a tanta gente? ¿Cómo fue que el llego ahí? Y, sobre todas las cosas ¿Cómo fue que las "capitanas" tenían tanta confianza con la realeza de uno de los cuatro reinos más grandes y temidos?

-Vamos quiten esas caras, hace mal al ambiente-dijo John

Los chicos intentaron borrar cualquier expresión de su rostro. Y Ken quito su mirada seria, para dibujar de nuevo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, con ustedes sí que ha aumentado la gente importante-dijo Marc, con una expresión aburrida mientras intentaba encontrar en su vaso una gota de cerveza, que nunca aparecería. Lo que dijo llamo la atención de los chicos. Fue Butch quien pregunto:

-¿A qué te refieres?-Marc los miro como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno, con ustedes ya son sie…-no pudo terminar de hablar. Una navaja había caído justo debajo de sus pies, rozándole un poco la nariz. El hombre sudo frio, a muchos les sorprendió la navaja, pero les sorprendió aún mas quien la había lanzado, todo mundo volteo a ver a Larry. Tenía una leve sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no volveré a hablar-dijo Marc.

-No te preocupes, además si no te hubiera callado yo, lo habrían hecho ellas-dijo Larry, mientras señalaba a las chicas. Estaban paradas en el pequeño balcón, justo en frente de la puerta que da a su camarote. Momoko y Kaoru tenían el ceño fruncido pero, la pequeña Miyako tenía una cara totalmente diferente, y esta era de decepción, mientras movía levemente la cabeza de un lado al otro. Marc, al ver el rostro de sus capitanas, bajo su cabeza, con una expresión triste.

-Solo veníamos a informar que llegaremos a Tortuga en tres semanas y al zarpar nos quedaremos dos noches-dijo Momoko. En ese momento sintió una mirada penetrante en ella, y al sentirla miro a Brick, quien era el causante de esa mirada, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Momoko se estaba molestando, no le gustaba que la miraran así, como si la desafiaran. Le daban unas ganas tremendas de hacerle algo a su rostro real pero, oh, amado destino, no le podía tocar ni un mísero cabello. Dejo ese tema de lado, y miro al que de seguro era el que había hablado de más: Ken. Él se estremeció, tenía la mirada baja, sin embargo podía sentir como lo taladraban con la mirada, armándose completamente de valor alzó la mirada, y vio a las chicas. Kaoru hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, apuntando hacia el camarote. Ken se levantó y subió las escaleras, con Larry justo por detrás.

-Chicos-dijo Larry, en el momento en que se volteo para ver a los tres más jóvenes, ellos lo miraron-podrían lavar y recoger todo, será una larga platica-ellos asintieron.

…O.O…

Ken estaba retorciéndose en el suelo como un gusano. Tenía tres chichones, uno arriba de otro y se notaba un poco de humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-Quiero pensar que hay una razón por la que no pararon la plática a tiempo, Larry-dijo Momoko, con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, pensé que como se quedarían aquí un buen rato se enterarían tarde o temprano-dijo el, mientras sentaba a Ken en una silla, quien sacaba lágrimas de una forma cómica.

…O.O…

-Majestad-dijo un hombre quien hizo una leve reverencia, para después acercarse corriendo hacia los tronos.

Dos reyes dos reinas y dos princesas. Y uno de ellos eran Mojo y Cristina. Los otros dos Carlos y Diana, junto con sus hijas Duquesa y Princesa.

Mojo había llegado el día anterior, y casi le da una cólera al enterarse que el barco de sus hijos no había tocado puerto.

-Habla-ordenó Mojo. El hombre trago saliva. Sabía que al rey no le gustaría lo que escucharía.

…O.O…

Boomer miraba fijamente a través de un pequeño ventanal que había en la cocina, mientras secaba los trates.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Butch, al percatarse de que su hermano estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, él se encargaba de guardarlos.

-No, es solo que…-Boomer no termino lo que iba decir, suponía que era una tontería. Brick, quien lavaba los platos, lo miro de reojo.

-Tú también te diste cuenta eh-dijo él. Boomer se quedó mirando fijamente el vaso. Así que no era del todo una locura.

Butch miraba de uno a otro repetidamente.

…O.O…

-Tú sabes muy bien que no nos quedaremos con todos, los mandaremos a otros barcos, no es como si necesitáramos tantos hombres-dijo Kaoru. Larry negó de forma lenta y con una sonrisita.

-Siguen sin confiar por completo en la gente que los rodea, al menos no sin ese sello-dijo él.

-Claro que lo hacemos, si no ¿Cómo crees que Marc llego a decir más de lo debido?-dijo Miyako, mientras hacia un leve puchero.

-Oh, vamos, no se enoje con él, saben que son un poco boca suelta-dijo Ken, mientras se sobaba la cabeza

…O.O…

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Mojo, su voz había sonado apenas como un silbido, uno tenebroso.

Intentaba guardar toda la ira que contenía, tenía que tener un control en él, para que no explotara justo enfrente del rey con el que quería tener "paz". Su esposa, Cristina, tenía una cara asustada, aunque su porte seguía siendo serio y recto. La reina Diana trataba desesperadamente de callar los sollozos de su hija mayor, quien mantenía su rostro escondido entre sus manos, su hermana solo hizo una mueca.

El mensajero comenzó a sudar frio.

-Majestad, el barco que transportaba a sus hijos, los príncipes herederos, Brick, Butch y Boomer fue…-volvió a tragar saliva-capturado por piratas-

Mojo lo miro con ira.

-¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?- grito.

-Por el informe que nos dio el capitán del barco, el cual llego herido junto con otros catorce hombres igual de heridos, fue después de una tormenta, muchos hombres estaban cansados y heridos, hasta hubo algunas muertes, no fueron capaces de pelear-

-Traigan al hombre que manejaba ese barco-dijo Mojo.

…O.O…

Butch azotó la puerta al momento de salir, lo que ocasionó que varios hombres voltearán a verlo con cejas arqueadas. Recorrió el barco con la mirada, uno, dos, seis, diez... al notar que todo mundo lo miraba soltó una risita estúpida, para después volver a cerrar la puerta. Se recargo de espaldas a la puerta y su cuerpo comenzó a caer lentamente, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, trago saliva y miro a sus hermanos.

Boomer tenía sus manos y cuerpo recargados en la encimera, Brick tenía también su cuerpo recargado en el mueble, pero con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Trece hombres-dijo Butch. En un susurro apenas audible.

…O.O…

-A decir verdad, me sorprende que estén tan preocupadas, solo tiene que borrar sus memorias-dijo Ken.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas con expresiones tristes. Larry suspiro.

-Todavía me pregunto porque se torturan tanto… ¿Piensan cuidar a esos chicos?-dijo él. Lo último para cambiar de tema.

Las chicas soltaron unas risitas.

-No es como si pudiéramos dejarlos en cualquier lado, son príncipes-dijo Momoko, recalcando lo obvio.

-Además de que esos chicos están huyendo de algo, sería bueno darles una mano-dijo Miyako.

-Matrimonio, ¿no es así? Ah de ser una pesadilla-dijo Kaoru. Las tres ya tenían una idea muy clara de cómo era la vida en palacio. Las chicas asintieron mientras se miraban entre sí, con una pequeña expresión de complicidad.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué dejaron que el capitán y otros hombres huyeran, pero no dejaron después huir a los príncipes?-pregunto Ken

-Porque ambos suplicaron con los ojos-dijo Momoko, refiriéndose al trío de chicos y al capitán.

…O.O…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo recuerdas?-dijo Mojo, casi voz a grito, ya no le importaban las apariencias con los reyes, estaba perdiendo a sus herederos, a los tres.

-Come ha oído, majestad-dijo el capitán, no se preocupó por lo que le podría hacer el rey por hablarle de esa forma-Mis hombres y yo fuimos los primeros en caer, lo único que vi fue una bandera pirata-

Aunque claro, eso era mentira, el vio todo.

Vio como solo tres chicas habían acabado con toda la tripulación, pero sin acabar con la vida de ninguno, vio como todos sus hombres eran llevados en las espaldas de los piratas, y él no podía hacer nada, pero sobretodo, vio cómo iban a hundir su barco, el barco que cuido y navego sus antepasados para la realeza. Sin importarle toda la sangre que caía de su cuerpo corrió hacia las chicas, para detenerlas, no por la "lealtad" al rey, no por salvar a los príncipes, si no por su barco. Vio sus expresiones de asombro, vio cómo se miraban dudosas entre ellas y como la rubia y la peli negra dieron una tenue sonrisa, vio, en los ojos de la peli naranja, no una mirada de lastima, sino una de compresión. Había visto lo que nunca imagino, las tres se alejaron, no sin antes ver como la pelinegra le decía algo a sus hombres, para dejar después a catorce de sus tripulantes devuelta en el barco, los exactos para conducirlo bien.

Los piratas que tachaban de desalmados, asesinos, ladrones, usurpadores y a las mujeres que tachaban de tontas, frágiles, inútiles, y débiles, le habían dado una oportunidad de vida. Y ahora él se la debía a ellas.

Cuando Mojo hoyo que no había nada que los pudiera llevar a los piratas exactos soltó un gruñido.

…O.O…

Brick soltó un suspiro, debía de admitir que estaba impresionado. Trece hombres y tres chicas, acabando con un barco de la realeza con cuarentaicinco hombres a bordo. Claro que las únicas que habían peleado habían sido las chicas, solo que ellos jamás lo sabrían.

-Vaya que nos metimos en un lío-dijo el, mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás.

-Bueno-empezó a decir Boomer mientras soltaba una carcajada-Será un buen comienzo para los Rowdy-

-Y gran comienzo… ¿Se fijaron en las capitanas?-dijo Butch, con una sonrisa divertida, sus hermanos en cambio rodaron los ojos, con una expresión de fastidio.

-Hermano, me pregunto cómo puedes tener tus hormonas al cien-dijo Brick, aunque se llevaran solo por un año sabía que su hermano le ganaba en número de chicas con las cuales acostarse.

-Oh vamos, estamos metidos en un barco pirata, donde la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasaremos en el mar, lleno de puros hombres, a excepción de esas jóvenes y lindas chicas-

-Te matarían incluso antes de llegar a ellas-dijo Boomer, recordando a la rubia.

Butch solo se encogió de hombros, sin borrar su sonrisa.

La noche había llegado y con ella Morfeo. Boomer estaba recargado en la pared, sentado en su nueva cama, se las habían preparado en la tarde y estaban acomodados de la siguiente forma: Larry del otro lado de la pared, Ken entre él y Brick, el niño tenía el trasero para arriba y roncaba como si no hubiera un mañana, Brick tenía la cabeza debajo de la almohada, para amortiguar lo más posible los ronquidos de Ken y Butch, que estaba en medio de Brick y Boomer, haciendo competencias con Ken, y a punto de caerse de la cama.

Boomer sonrió al ver tal escena, sin embargo se preguntó cómo podían dormir con el día tan difícil que habían tenido, aunque tenía una idea muy clara. Como sentía que habían pasado horas sin que pudiera conciliar el sueño decidió tomar aire fresco. Dio vueltas por todo el barco, y luego se dirigió hacia la punta de este. Pero, oh, destino, tenía justo enfrente a la chica rubia que había acabado con la vida de uno de sus hombres, no lo miraba a él, miraba hacia el horizonte. Intento retroceder, con total silencio, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-No tienes que tenerme miedo-dijo Miyako. Boomer suspiro y volteo a verla, ella todavía tenía la mirada perdida, pero volteo al asegurarse que el la veía.

Ella sonrió, y no fue una de sus sonrisas sádicas o tenebrosas, sino una dulce y sincera, Boomer por alguna razón se sintió atraído, y camino unos pasos, hasta quedar cara a cara, ahí fue cuando noto una rosa blanca entre sus manos.

-Eres el menor, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Miyako con un tono dulce. Boomer la miro con una ceja arqueada y de forma dudosa, ella soltó una risita-No tienes por qué mirarme así, no te haré nada-

-Bueno, es difícil creerte después de lo que vimos ayer-replicó Boomer mientras cruzaba los brazos, Miyako siguió sonriendo, pero sus ojos se habían nublado y denotaban tristeza, Boomer se sintió mal.

-Siento mucho lo que hice-Boomer se quedó atónito, cuando Miyako alzó la mirada su expresión denotaba decisión-pero no me arrepiento-ahora si estaba en verdad atónito.

-…-

-…-

-¿Aun después de quitarle una vida a alguien que de seguro tenia familia?-

-…-

-…-

-…Ustedes eligieron unirse a esta tripulación… y en consecuencia en piratas. No me imagino cómo será la vida en palacio, pero en su reino ahora mismo no hay quien gobierne, se han puesto a pensar en que pasara con esa gente… tomaron una decisión, yo tome la mía, pero, no es algo por lo que me estaré arrepintiendo toda mi vida-dejo la flor en el balcón del barco, y dejo que el viento se la llevara. Vaya que la chica tenía carácter.

Boomer miro a la chica hasta perderla de vista, después de que entrara en su camarote y luego miro hacia la parte del mar donde la rosa había caído, y miro sorprendido que a lado de ella había una pequeña vela. Ahora el remordimiento lo estaría comiendo vivo.

Fin del sexto capítulo.

Huelen eso, eso lectores míos es el olor de mi cabeza quemándose. De seguro no pensaron que me lo tomaría en serio, pues caboom, su capítulo de tres mil quinientas palabras (;_;) pero con mucho amor, y los otros serán igual yey puede que unos me salgan más cortos, iré subiendo el número de palabras poco a poco.

Reviews:

Kira Murasaki-chan: En serio es tan bueno? ;_; bueno no esperaba menos de mi jojojo nah no es cierto, me alegra que te guste, veo que la falta de imaginación es contagiosa jaja.

Ruka Jimotoraku: Aaahhhhh perdón, no es mi intención tardarme tanto, pero por favor no te pongas triste. Me alegra que te guste Miyako, la verdad tenía un poco de miedo porque a alguien no le guste, pero por ahora no ha habido problema jeje :D

Guest: Señor, si señor… o señora •

MitsukyAnime: Esta bien, está bien. Me alegra que te guste la narración n.n

Laura249: Siiiiii! Que bien que te gusto, por favor sigue leyendo TT_TT

maniaca muajaja: No! Nunca vuelvas a decir que son simple comentarios, o si no le diré a tu malévola y sádica conciencia que te ponga miles de disfraces más. Siii, nuestros chicos son piratas sexys y sensuales :9 tu conciencia sabe, hazle caso. Sin Boomer todos estarían muertos, amores de mi vida :* solo me queda decirte… corre por tu vida! Que yo nunca me meto con las señoras hachas :'v

Pd. Los haré lo más largos que mi mente sin mucha imaginación pueda :v

Tokitou: jajaja lo haré, y tus caps serán más largos. Jamás, jamás abandonare la historia.

ali-chan1234: Ya está aquí, sobre tu pregunta ahhh nop, no eh cambiado nada, hasta ahora no ehh corregido ninguna historia, a lo mejor leíste otra y te confundiste, no te preocupes llega a pasar :v pero me alegra que te guste y aun así sigas leyendo n.n


	7. Un Pacto

Ok, les aviso que el principió puede estar un poco aburrido, hasta a mí me dio flojera escribirlo, pero es necesario que lo lean para que se entiendan algunas cosas. Por cierto, les diré que Larry se la pasa riendo y sonriendo, en serio, hasta yo me pregunto cómo una persona sonríe tanto :v tenía pensado que saliera corto, pero algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y bueno…

Linda lectura

Capitulo VII: Un Pacto

Los chicos estaban desayunando, junto con todos los demás. Llevaban a bordo tres semanas, y no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a Tortuga. Debían de admitir que para ser piratas los días habían pasado de una forma bastante calmada.

Boomer no había podido hablar con Miyako para disculparse, pues ella y sus hermanas se la pasaban en su camarote, no salían para nada, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaban encerradas, y cada vez que salían tenían ese aire de "si me tocas te mato". Butch no había dejado de mirar a las chicas de forma lasciva cada vez que salían, oh bueno, más bien solo a cierta pelinegra, pues la mirada de Momoko si le provocaba cierto miedo, la rubia se le quedaba mirando como si no entendiera, así que la reacción de la pelinegra se le hacía más divertida, pues solo rodaba los ojos. Mientras tanto Brick y Momoko intentaban no mirarse, ya que cada vez que lo hacían querían sacarse los ojos mutuamente.

Boomer había llegado a pensar en ir directo al camarote, pero unos días antes de entrar le advirtieron a él y a sus hermanos que no se les ocurriera nunca jamás molestar, les habían dicho además de que a los únicos que se les tenían permitido entrar era a Larry y a Ken.

Seguían riendo y hablando, hasta que alguien llamó su atención. Todo mundo volteo a ver a Kaoru.

-Cuando terminen, necesitamos que los nuevos entren al camarote-miro a los tres chicos-Todos. Les explicaremos unas cosas que son necesarias-dijo ella, para después volver a entrar.

Los nuevos tripulantes se quedaron viendo entre ellos, extrañados y confusos, los otro trece seguían comiendo y platicando.

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?-pregunto Butch, refiriéndose a las chicas. Los demás se le quedaron viendo.

-En unos momentos te enteraras-dijo Larry. Terminaron de comer y Larry los guio el camarote de las chicas, justo antes de entrar miro a todos.

-Bien, las chicas les explicaran todo lo necesario, solo por favor no se asusten, no se alteren y sobre todo no las interrumpan-dijo él. Miro a todos, algunos estaban asustados, de nada le sirvió que pidiera que no lo estuvieran, otros estaban atónitos, y había uno que hasta parecía que se iba a desmayar, sonrió satisfecho-Bien, entremos-Larry abrió la puerta y se vieron a las chicas.

Momoko estaba leyendo algo, tenía levemente el ceño fruncido. Kaoru hacia medidas y dibujaba un mapa en una enorme hoja, con las instrucciones exactas que le había dado Momoko. Miyako escribía algo en unos pergaminos, y citaba otros cada vez que lo necesitaba. Momoko estaba sentada en medio y las mesas de las chicas de forma lateral. El lugar se veía algo, bastante desordenado. Ninguna se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los demás, hasta que Larry se aclaró la garganta para que las chicas miraran.

-Oh, ya están todos aquí-dijo Momoko, y muchos se sorprendieron al ver su apenas visible sonrisa nerviosa. Las chicas se situaron en frente del escritorio de Momoko, ella igualmente se levantó, para quedar en medio de ellas-Bien, comenzaré con lo básico. Ammm, sabemos que la lealtad se gana con confianza y respeto pero, aquí es de una forma un tanto diferente… y hasta peculiar-

-Para ser más exactos ustedes nos darán su lealtad firmada en un papel-dijo Miyako.

Muchos se vieron extrañados, ¿Y ellas como podrían saber que les darían su lealtad solo por firmarla en un papel? No querían ser duros pero, vamos que para ellos eran una niñas, y el hecho de que unas niñas les dieran órdenes no les convencía del todo.

-Sabemos lo que están pensando, y ese es exactamente el punto. Su lealtad se demostrará en una marca, esa marca aparecerá aquí, en la palma de su mano-dijo Kaoru mientras señalaba su mano.

-Ustedes saben que nosotras no entramos en lo que se le pueda llamar… normal. Hay cosas de las que se enterarán en el barco en el que les enviemos, cosas que solo la gente con el sello sabrá-dijo Momoko.

-Puede que esta no sea la mejor forma ni lo más humano, pero al firmar la hoja no podrán volver atrás. Sería como si sus vidas nos pertenecieran. No podrán volver a hablar de nosotras, todo lo que sepan nunca saldrá de su boca. Si alguien los torturara para saber cualquier cosa de nosotras nadie los podrá ayudar-dijo Miyako, y ahí se avecino otra cuestión ¿Por qué alguien llegaría tan lejos como para querer saber todo sobre ellas?

-¿Y qué pasa si no firmamos?- pregunto Butch de forma altanera. Sus hermanos le miraron enojados y Larry suspiro-¿Qué?-dijo esta vez mirando a sus hermanos, los dos se golpearon mentalmente y las chicas miraban al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

-Pasa, que si no firman, ustedes se quedaran en isla Tortuga-dijo Kaoru, dejando en claro su enojo, mientras miraba a Butch, lo siguiente que dijo iba dirigido a todos-Y quedarse ahí no es la mejor opción. Haya pueden tener mujeres, alcohol, y dinero, pero si ustedes no forman parte de una banda de piratas no tardarán ni un mes en morir-

-La isla Tortuga es una isla donde piratas de todos lados se reúnen. Los marinos han conseguido sacar a los piratas de sus islas y costas pero, esa isla es por ley nuestra. Sin embargo esa isla tiene sus reglas. Nosotras les damos la oportunidad de elegir si quedarse en otro barco que nos pertenezca, siguiendo las órdenes de un cocapitan, o quedarse en isla Tortuga-explico Momoko, con una expresión totalmente seria. Miyako se acercó hacia su escritorio, y tomo el pergamino en el que antes estaba escribiendo, estaba gastado y parecía que la hoja llevaba mucho tiempo, se lo dio a Momoko, y esta lo extendió enfrente de todos, estaba totalmente en blanco, a excepción de una pequeña línea en la parte inferior derecha-Ustedes deciden-

Todo se quedó un minuto en silencio. Un hombre más grande y corpulento que los demás fue el primero en acercarse, se notaba luego, luego que estaba nervioso. Las chica dieron una leve sonrisa gentil, Momoko dejo el pergamino en su escritorio y le entrego al hombre una pluma blanca. El la tomo y escribió de forma nerviosa su firma en el papel. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando este se iluminó por completo, para que después se viera unas letras en un idioma extraño. Las letras desaparecieron junto con su firma. Unos segundos después la palma de su mano se iluminó dejando ver el dibujo de un pentagrama. Vio el pasado, imágenes, escucho promesas, sueños rotos, muerte y a tres niñas llorar. Solo lo necesario. El pentagrama desapareció, sin embargo algo le decía al hombre que seguía ahí, oculto pero intacto. Luego sintió algo en su pecho, no sabía que era, simplemente sintió un calor parecido al cariño, algo así como un cariño paternal, y el deseo de proteger a las tres chicas enfrente de él. Levanto la vista y miro a las chicas, y por primera vez, desde que había llegado a ese barco, no sintió miedo, tenía el presentimiento de que esas chicas de alguna manera lo protegerán, como el haría ahora con ellas.

Las chicas se miraron, y sonrieron. Sonreían como unas niñas pequeñas, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Fue Kaoru quien extendió su mano, mientras Miyako decía.

-Bienvenido a la familia-

El hombre se les quedo mirando, el también sonrió y tomo la mano de Kaoru, estrechándola, acto seguido tomo a las tres chicas y las abrazo, elevándolas un poco en el aire. Larry bufo divertido. Todo mundo se quedó atónito, de todas las reacciones no esperaban algo parecido. El hombre las soltó y las miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienen mi palabra de que las proteger con mi vida-

Las chicas sonrieron de una forma tierna, Momoko susurro un leve "gracias".

Los hombres, curiosos por la acción anterior, fueron firmando uno por uno. Todos reaccionaron de la misma forma, bueno casi. Muchos les daban su palabra a las chicas, otros hacían una leve reverencia, uno hasta se echó a llorar, incomodando un poco a las chicas. Uno a uno fue abandonando el camarote, afuera los esperaban los trece hombres que viajaban en ese barco, listos para brindar y celebrar la unión de un nuevo miembro.

Hasta que quedaron solo tres.

Brick y Butch miraban a las chicas con el ceño fruncido, Boomer estaba serio, pero por dentro estaba totalmente nervioso. Las chicas, por pura inercia, se pusieron a la defensiva, teniendo de nuevo ese semblante duro y amenazante. Ellas habían estado dudando de hacer que los chicos firmarán la hoja, pero al final habían aceptado, de todas maneras Larry tenía razón, tarde o temprano sabrían quiénes eran ellas. Solo había un pequeño problema, por la cara de los chicos podían estar más que seguras que ellos no firmarían.

Brick estaba intentando reunir las piezas, y de alguna forma pensar en lo que estaba pasando. No era del todo una persona de mente cerrada, pero pensar que hasta ahora todo eso había sido algo muy parecido a la magia le era difícil de creer.

-Entonces, ¿nos dirán que fue todo eso?- dijo Brick.

Las chicas estaban nerviosas, nunca sucedía eso, y se preguntaron porque precisamente enfrente de ellos. Miyako dio una mirada furtiva a Larry, mientras hacia una pequeña mueca. Larry captó el mensaje y carraspeo.

-Vamos chicos no se pongan así-dijo Larry, mientras tocaba el hombro de Brick, para, de alguna forma, apaciguarlo.

Sin embrago Brick ni se inmuto. Ahí estaba, esa mirada de nuevo, como si lo retaran y desafiaran, el no apartaría la mirada, no daría crédito. Como tampoco lo haría Momoko.

-Solo tienen que firmar el papel, y los dejaremos tranquilos-dijo Momoko, con cierta ira acumulada.

Sus hermanas la miraron, odiaban verla así. Entendían que fuera difícil confiar en la gente, después de todo por lo que pasaron no era fácil, pero alejar a la gente no era tampoco la mejor opción.

-Creo que siguen sin darse cuenta en la posición en la que están-dijo Brick, con un tono algo burlón. Miyako alzó una ceja, confundida. Kaoru frunció el ceño. Momoko apretó sus puños-Ustedes no pueden convertirnos en un lame botas, ósea lo que sea que hicieron hace un momento-

-Ni se te ocurra hablar más. Eso no es lo que hemos hecho-dijo Kaoru, molesta.

-Pues hasta hace unos momentos esos hombres les tenían un miedo enorme. ¿Acaso les lavaron el cerebro?- dijo Butch, tenía una sonrisa burlona, pero sus ojos demostraban seriedad en sus palabras.

Kaoru no lo soporta más. Apretó fuerte sus puños y uno lo alzó en el aire, atacó a Butch. Él se sorprendió por un momento y lo único a lo que atino a hacer fue a esquivarlo. El puño de Kaoru atravesó la pared, miro de reojo a Butch, el sonrió de forma socarrona y le incitó con la mirada a que continuara. Saco su puño de entre la madera, con una velocidad casi increíble, (pero aún más visible que la de Miyako) sostuvo a Butch de su camisa, y estuvo dispuesta a atacar de nuevo.

-Basta, Kaoru-dijo Larry. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y su ceño estaba ahora fruncido. Kaoru se detuvo en seco y miro a Larry, con un poco de miedo y los ojos bien abiertos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Apareció un Ken con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ey, chicos, todo mundo los está esperando para…-Ken dejo de hablar al ver la escena enfrente de él. Kaoru con el puño en alto, Butch siendo el que estaba a punto de recibir el ataque, Larry con cara molesta y los otro cuatro en defensa. Nadie se había preocupado en ver a Ken-Ammm… les diré que esperen-y cerró la puerta rápido.

-Esto no es un juego de niños. No vuelvas a hacer eso-lo dijo con un tono que demostraba enfado, parecía un padre regañando a sus hijas. Kaoru bajo la mirada, avergonzada. Soltó a Butch y este se sorprendió, pero aún mantenía su ceño fruncido. Ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño junto con un muy leve puchero.

Esperen, ¿Qué paso?

-Y ustedes, dejen ya de ponerse así, ya no son unas niñas-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Miyako y Momoko.

-Lo siento-dijeron las dos en un susurro apenas audible y relajando su cuerpo. Larry suspiro y miro esta vez a los chicos.

¿De qué se perdieron?

-Chicos, entiendo que es difícil confiar en nosotros así como así, pero les puedo dar mi palabra que nunca les lastimaríamos de ninguna forma, y que lo que paso ahora mismo no se volverá a repetir-

Los chicos asintieron de forma lenta. Después de un minuto Brick suspiro. Pensó en lo que había platicado con sus hermanos una semana después de llegar. A la semana de que Boomer hablara con Miyako, claro no les contó a sus hermanos de que había hablado con ella, aunque solo hayan sido unos minutos.

Flashback.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Butch. Boomer hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Me refiero a que si lo que hacemos no está mal. Chicos, en verdad odio vivir en palacio, puede que tengamos una vida fácil y todo pero, las cosas por las que pasamos no lo valen. Sin embargo, ustedes saben que nuestro reino es fuerte y poderoso, ¿Qué se supone que pasara cuando no haya quien lo gobierne?-respondió Boomer. Butch fruncido el ceño.

-Ese viejo vivirá durante un tiempo más, no creo que ni siquiera nos necesite-la voz de Butch sonaba fría.

-Por favor, en serio crees que ese viejo podrá seguir así-contraataco Boomer-Y sé que tú también lo has pensado, Brick-esta vez los dos vieron a su hermano mayor, claro que lo había pensado, pero volver ahí no era parte de sus planes. Y dejar a su pueblo sin que alguien lo gobierne tampoco.

-¡Deja de pensarlo! No tenemos que volver ahí. Aquí podemos estar bien, nunca nos encontraran, y no dudo que ese maldito viejo encuentre la forma de suplantarnos, tal como lo hizo con nuestras madres-dijo casi a grito Butch.

Sus hermanos se estremecieron, y luego se enfadaron. Butch tenía razón, ¿Cuánto tardaría en tener un nuevo heredero?

Fin del Flashback.

-En ese caso hagamos un trato-dijo Brick, todo mundo lo miro-Dejen que nos quedemos en este barco hasta después de que pasen por Tortuga… Yo volveré después a Ikuru-

Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, Butch y Boomer podían jurar que escucharon cuando sus quijadas cayeron al suelo.

-Oí, ¿no te estas apresurado?- dijo Butch totalmente nerviosos. No era un tipo muy sentimental, sin embargo los tres nunca habían estado lejos unos de otros. Brick lo miro de soslayo.

-No-respondió, seguro, miro a las chicas y sus ojos no demostraban el mismo fuego de antes, parecían los mismos ojos que tenían la noche que decidieron quedarse en el barco, como si suplicarán.

Momoko se removió incomoda y miro a sus hermanas. Miyako suspiro, miro a los chicos.

-Ustedes habían dicho que el libro seguía en el barco… El barco no lo hundimos-los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Solo díganos donde está el barco, y cuando tengamos el libro de vuelta los dejaremos donde ustedes quieran-dijo Kaoru.

-Ustedes quieren el libro. Sin embargo quiero que consideren la opción de que mis hermanos se queden-sentencio Brick, sus hermanos iban a protestar, pero el no paro de hablar-No tengan dudas de que yo regresare, pero si mis hermanos deciden quedarse aquí, o en otro lugar por el que pasemos denles el derecho de hacerlo. Pueden tener nuestra palabra de que nunca diremos nada de ustedes-Brick extendió su mano, Momoko no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa, pero enseguida volvió su ceño fruncido, miro a Brick sin poder confiar en verdad en lo que decía, solo que de nuevo su expresión fue de sorpresa.

Sus ojos, los ojos de Brick, reflejaban sinceridad, y Momoko se perdió unos segundos en ellos.

Hizo una mueca y ella también extendió su mano, dudo pero al final la apretó. Brick volvió a sentir esa pequeña descarga eléctrica, era la segunda vez que la tocaba y se preguntaba porque era. Observo sus manos sujetadas y noto lo pequeñas y delgadas que estas eran a diferencia de las suyas. Todavía le era difícil creer que ella y sus hermanas estuvieran pegadas al mundo del océano.

-Yo…-Brick se sobresaltó un poco al notar que Momoko empezaba a hablar-Nosotras…-se corrigió-creeremos en ti y en tus hermanos. Tenemos su palabra…, y un trato-

Brick sonrió con burla al ver su mirada desafiante, debía de admitir que encontrar a alguien que lo sacara de quicio de esa forma era imposible, o bueno casi.

-Trato-dijo él.

…O.O…

La noche había llegado, el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas era lo que más iluminaba en la proa del barco. Todo mundo estaba alrededor de una parrilla que simulaba una fogata, tenían un banquete que había preparado Larry, algo muy raro para un barco pirata, los hombres cantaban y gritaban, dos se habían puesto a bailar de forma tan graciosa que el lugar tenía un ambiente agradable, hasta cálido. Disfrutaban todo lo que se les fuera posible, pues el día de mañana, al llegar a isla Tortuga, la gente que acaba de obtener el sello seria transferido a otros barcos.

Había tomado un rato para que la gente se pusiera así, pues al principio los nuevos no sabían cómo actuar, ya que las tres que mandaban en el barco se habían unido a la celebración. Sin embargo las chicas hablaron como siempre lo hacían con Ken, Larry y los trece hombres de ese barco. Los chicos se sorprendieron por la forma en que ellas se desenvolvían ahí. Habían pasado semanas encerradas en ese cuartucho y ahora simplemente reían como si nada.

-Un brindis, por los nuevos piratas de Kibou-dijo Rolan, mientras se levantaba con una cerveza en mano. Los chicos se extrañaron un poco por el nombre de la banda, "esperanza". Todos brindaron, provocando que cierta cantidad de cerveza cayera al suelo.

-Y por los nuevos tripulantes de Isabel-dijo Logan, volvieron a brindar

-¿Isabel?-Boomer pregunto extrañado.

-Ese, amigo mío, es el nombre de este enorme, fuerte y bello barco-dijo Li, su voz tenia cierto tono de nostalgia.

Los demás tenían sonrisas tristes, los trece hombres quedaron en silencio y los nuevos se quedaron callados también. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, no querían que ahora todo se pusiera tenso. Kaoru se levantó de golpe.

-¡Pelea de comida!-grito ella con una enorme sonrisa y entusiasmo.

Sus hermanas, los chicos y hasta Ken pusieron caras de horror. Sus hermanas querían volver a la diversión, ¡pero no de esa forma! Sin embargo los demás se entusiasmaron. Kaoru sonrió arrogante, tomo el espaguetis que tenía en su plato y su primera víctima fue Ken. Él cerró los ojos al ver que el impacto iba hacia él, choco justo en su cara y se deslizó hasta llegar a sus pies, el solo suspiro. Los demás comenzaron a aventar todo.

Era estúpido, era ilógico. Ese barco estaba lleno, en su mayoría, de hombres de más de treinta... No les importaba. Y a los chicos tampoco les importó, ser príncipes, ser gente refinada, y a Brick no le importó tener que actuar come el maduro.

Cuando parte de una ensalada le cayó en el cabello olvido todo y se unió a la pelea. Sus hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tal acción del mayor, el al notar que lo miraban tomo la carne y la lanzo en la cara de Boomer. Por un momento se quedó en shock, para después sonreír, tomo la cerveza y lanzo el líquido a Brick, sin embargo, y gracias a los reflejos de él, se agacho, ocasionando que le cayera a Butch. Boomer podía hacerle competencia a la pintura del grito. Butch nunca había sido muy maduro, cierto, ni muy inteligente, también, pero para él había un límite. Abrió los ojos y fulminó a Boomer con ella, se levantó, y derramó toda la sopa que él tenía en la cabeza de Boomer, sonrió con superioridad.

La gente seguía con su pelea. De vez en cuando algo iba a chocar en Larry, el simplemente lo esquivaba sin devolver el golpe, y sonreía con una felicidad genuina, al ver a sus niñas sonreír y divertirse a Ken intentar evitar la comida sin éxito alguno, a esos nuevos niños dejar de ser parte de lo que la gente espera de ellos, al ver a esa gente unida. Miro al cielo.

-Si tan solo pudieran verlas, estarían felices y orgullosos de ellas-murmuró a la nada.

La pelea había acabado, muchos se unían en pequeños grupos para hablar, la mayoría seguía en el centro, en una fuerza de luchas. A nadie le importaba realmente que siguieran llenos de comida. Kaoru estaba ganándoles a todos y la mayoría esperaba su turno. Los chicos seguían sentados viendo, pero Butch en particular la miraba con detenimiento. Sinceramente seguía algo molesto, había tenido un ataque a su orgullo, una chica lo había amenazado y eso no le gustaba, pero se acordó de esa chica con mirada furiosa y miro a la que tenía enfrente, divirtiéndose y sonriendo.

Boomer desvío la vista, aburrido, hasta que vio a la rubia alejada de los demás, justo donde habían hablado hace semanas, estaba intentando quitarse lo más que podía de comida. Boomer se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Ahora vuelvo-les dijo a sus hermanos antes de irse.

-Aja-dijeron los dos, sin siquiera mirarlo, ya que el peli naranja estaba igual de aburrido y el pelinegro muy entretenido observando. Brick suspiro y se levantó no mucho después de su hermano.

-No tardo-dijo el mientras se iba.

-Aja-dijo Butch sin mirarlo tampoco.

Brick se fue hacia la punta opuesta de su hermano, hacia el timón. Momoko vio cómo se alejaba, estaba igualmente sentada en el centro viendo a su hermana, hasta que la cabellera naranja del chico le llamo la atención. Se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó.

Boomer se acercó de forma silenciosa a Miyako, sin embargo ella no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia y lo miro, sin ninguna expresión en especial.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, no. Quiero decir…-Miyako ladeo la cabeza, Boomer respiro hondo y hablo-Vengo a disculparme por lo de la última vez… Para serte sincero, toda mi vida eh estado en palacio, casi nunca salimos y bueno… ver a un hombre morir de esa forma fue… impactante. Creo que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero no tengo derecho a criticarte, no después de las decisiones que hemos tomado-

Miyako parpadeo confundida, pero luego sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que a Boomer se le cortara la respiración por un instante.

-No estoy molesta, y nunca lo estuve realmente. Yo también eh tenido una vida dura y tuve que aprender ciertas cosas. Pero los rostros de esas personas nunca me permitiré que sean olvidadas-miro el cabello de Boomer y sonrió con burla. Acerco su mano al cabello del chico y le quito un cacho de lechuga-Gracias por disculparte-dios, que a Boomer estaba a punto de explotarle el corazón.

No es que nunca hubiera tocado o estado cerca de una chica, pero Miyako lo ponía nervioso, en todos los sentidos.

-¡Miren! ¡El rubio está ligando con Miyako!-grito Marc, y todo mundo se echó a reír, hasta Miyako, y el solo se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Ven, regresemos-dijo Miyako, para volver con los demás. Boomer suspiro y siguió a la rubia.

Mientras Momoko se había acercado a Brick. Él estaba recargado en la baranda y ella lo imitó.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Brick, con un tono de fastidio. Momoko sonrió divertida.

-Solamente intento convivir. Estarás aquí un tiempo y hacer amigos no te vendría mal-Brick la miro de reojo.

-Suéltalo de una vez-ahora Momoko lo miro de reojo.

-Eres un chico perceptible… ¿Por qué decidiste volver al castillo?-dijo con una expresión serena.

-¿Por qué te interesa?-

-¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a tus superiores?-

-Es la forma de hablarle a una niña-Momoko frunció el ceño, los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo y se miraron, de nuevo con ganas de quitarse los ojos.

-Lástima que esta niña podría acabar contigo en cualquier momento-

-Lástima que tiene que tener a alguien que la esté cuidando-Brick sonrió con arrogancia. Momoko rodo los ojos, fastidiada.

-Olvídalo, es obvio que un niño malcriado no lo entendería-Momoko se alejaba, pero Brick frunció el ceño y respondió.

-Oye, enana, por si te lo tengo que recordar soy tres años mayor que tu-Momoko volteó de golpe.

-¿Enana?-Brick volvió a sonreír, esta vez con burla.

-Eso acabo de decir, enana-Momoko apretó sus puños.

-¡Malcriado!-

-¡Infantil!-

-¡Niño de papi!-

-¡Tonta!-

-¡Engreído!-

-¡Payasa!-

-¡Estúpido!-

-¡Zanahoria!-

-¡Ja!, ¡Idiota!, ¡tenemos el mismo color de cabello!-Brick se maldito por decir algo realmente estúpido.

-¡Bien!...- suspiro y vio que la chica no se marchaba, ella en verdad no se rendía. Murmuró algo que Momoko no alcanzo a escuchar. Brick la encaró-Realmente… no sé porque decidí eso. Supongo que no soy una persona que se conforma fácilmente, no me gusta estar atado a las reglas, y no es como si el volver fuera lo que más deseo, aunque algo es seguro. No deseo que mis hermanos vuelvan ahí sin voluntad propia. Me haré cargo del reino, justo como debía de ser. Sin embargo quiero vivir mi última aventura-

Momoko se le quedo observando, como si quisiera descifrar la expresión de Brick. No encontró nada, sabia cuando la retaba con la mirada, pero fuera de eso a la chica se le era casi difícil descifrar o incluso intentar ver lo que el chico pensaba, y por eso lo odiaba. Le exasperaba no saber algo.

-…Vaya. Así que simplemente eres un hermano sobreprotector-dijo Momoko. Brick desvío la vista, su rostro seguía sereno, pero por dentro estaba avergonzado.

Miro de nuevo a Momoko y ella siguió examinándolo. Esa niña no tenía descaro, se la había pasado viéndolo fijamente todo el tiempo, estaba acostumbrado, pero las miradas que recibía normalmente eran de odio, envidia y hasta de afecto por parte de las chicas, pero esta niña solo lo examinaba, como si buscara algo en él, y eso no le gustaba.

Escucharon las burlas de los hombres hacia Miyako y Boomer.

-Será mejor que vuelvas-dijo Momoko, mientras se sentaba en la baranda y le daba la espalda a Brick.

-¿Ah? Espera, yo estuve aquí primero-dijo Brick cuando quedo frente a ella. Momoko sonrió con burla.

-Me vas a pelear el lugar, zanahoria-Brick quería matarla. Se fue de ese lugar sin decir nada más, ahora su humor estaba peor, ¿desde cuando alguien podía sacarlo tanto de quicio? No sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a pelar por algo tan estúpido como un lugar, ya no era un niño.

Momoko vio cómo se marchaba Brick echando humo, se le escapo una risita, borro la sonrisa en una fracción de segundo y volvió a fruncir el ceño, suspiro y miro al mar. Todavía no podía creer que había aceptado a los príncipes en el barco, esto podría traer conflicto, guerras, toso si ellos no lograban entender, ¿Cómo se arreglaría todo después? Cerró los ojos, muy fuerte.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás-

Fin del séptimo capítulo.

Mi cabezaaaaa, cuatro mil quinientas palabras, pónganme un reto y se los cumplo :v solo espero no haberlos aburrido, algo de Brick y Momoko, si les digo la verdad esta pareja se me hace algo difícil, sus personalidades no tanto pero cuando los junto ¡Boom! Explotó, sobre todo porque en esta historia Momoko tiene que ser fría al principio, o sea, simplemente cuando eres una persona fría no quieres hablar con nadie, me explico? Es frustrante, quiero morder a alguien ò_ó Merezco algún review? :D

Review

Laura249: No me des esos sustos, o juro que lloro. Nuestro Butch es un rompecorazones jiji, claro tu dame una ida y buscaré la forma de meterlas en la historia, no estaría mal. Las conciencias atormentan a todo mundo, nos condenan al sufrimiento :,v

Pd. Siiiiii, yo también quiero ser su amiga abasho (/owo)/

ali-chan1234: En realidad creo que muchas de mis historias se parecen, tengo que cambiar eso :s dio risa? No me mientas eh que creo que soy malditamente feliz, jajaja no me imagino, esas abuelas son todas una loquishas besos :*

Taiga Kaoru: Aquí está el capi, nunca dejare una historia inconclusa.

Ruka Jimotoraku: Te hice feliz uwu a Miyako quería que la vieran como una chica ruda, pero sensible, rara combinación pero me gusta una Miyako así, adiós.

Tokitou: No creo que sea tan genial pero si insistes jijiji ;)

maniaca muajaja: Tranquilas chicas, no tengo favorita, solo que con una puedo contar para animarme con sus review y con la otra para hacer travesuras sádicas n.n No la incitare más… tal vez :v Toque, desde ahora mi palabra favorita *v* todos aman a Boomer y si no lo aman acabaré con sus vidas ya leí tus caps y espero el ocho no tardes y ojala tú también lo hayas pasado bien.

Gracias por llegar al final


	8. Un Cuento

Aviso: Ok, puede que muchos me quieran matar, (yo misma quiero acabar con mi vida) pero aun así les tengo que decir esto. Como algunos saben tengo otras historias, esta es una de mis favoritas, pero a las otras también las quiero y las eh dejado muy abandonadas, no abandonare esta historia, pero si subiré capítulos de una forma muuuuucho más lenta, espero que me disculpen a los que si les ha gustado mi historia, solo espero que me comprendan. Y otra razón para que me odien es que subí otras historias más, y todavía me faltan :9. Lo siento, me encanta sentirme presionada, jaja. Pero tomen este capítulo como una compensación, pues nunca jamás había escrito algo tan largo. Si alguien gusta leer mis otras historias será bienvenido, (yo y mi intento de promoción :'v)

Por cierto pequeños, tengo un dilema, como abran notado yo escribo mucho "frunció el ceño" el problema es que a veces escribo "ceño" y me lo corrige, por eso si encuentran la frase "frunció el seño" perdonen. Es mi inútil corregidor ;_;

Los personajes no son míos, no me pertenecen. Esta historia lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Pd. Ya es hora de que me acostumbre a poner eso :'v

Linda lectura.

Capítulo VIII: Un Cuento.

Los chicos estaban ayudando en la cocina. Se habían levantado más temprano que antes, puesto que preparar comida para un poco más de cuarenta hombres tomaba su tiempo. Y mucha comida. Hasta se habían sorprendido de que la comida no se hubiera acabado aun. Sin embargo, para Larry, estaban siendo más un estorbo que una ayuda. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlos dormir un rato más.

-Chicos, levántese, necesito de su ayuda-dijo Larry quien ya estaba despierto, y con su sonrisa.

Los chicos murmuraron palabras que Larry no pudo escuchar. Butch se hizo bolita con las sabanas, ignorando por completo a Larry. Brick se tapó con la almohada en un intento de no oír su voz. El único que pareció haber hecho caso fue Boomer, quien, aún muy adormilado y con sus cabellos alborotados, se sentó en la cama para mirar a Larry.

-No-fue lo único que dijo antes de volverse a acostar.

A Larry le salió una venita en la frente, sin borrar su sonrisa. Suspiro y fue a la esquina de la habitación, movió unas cajas y barriles hasta dar con lo que buscaba, su sonrisa se ensancho. Tomo un ratoncito por la colita, que no dejaba de quejarse e intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Con la otra mano acarició su barbilla, pensando a quien sería mejor dejársela.

Las chicas estaban durmiendo plácidamente cuando escucharon los gritos que les hicieron saltar de la cama.

-¡RATA!-

Butch había sentido como algo se movía en el interior se sus sabana, se acurruco aún más al sentir el movimiento, cuando algo le llamo la atención. Unas pequeñas patitas con garras, algo peludo, y algo largo. Al abrir sus ojos vio a un roedor cerca de su cara. Lo que le hizo saltar y gritar. Callo de bruces en el cuerpo de Brick, lo que ocasionó que este expulsará el aire que tenía y quedara inmóvil un rato. Boomer se levantó de golpe ante el grito de su hermano, para ver en la cama de este un ser peludo y blanco.

-¡Maldición!-grito, pegándose más a la pared.

Larry se carcajeaba, mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimitas. Brick, quien apenas estaba volviendo en si, por el aire perdido, se paró de golpe, ocasionando que Butch callera de cabeza al suelo.

-¡¿Pero, se puede saber que carajos te pasa?!-grito Brick a Larry, quien no paraba de reír.

-A mi si me gustaría saber que pasa aquí-dijo Momoko desde la puerta, con un tono enfadado y los brazos cruzados-Son las cinco de la mañana y nos despiertan con esos gritos-reprochó.

Todo mundo miro hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban tres chicas en pijama y muy molestas, y un Ken asustado con delantal rosa y una cuchara de madera. Boomer se sonrojo al ver a Miyako con su camisón. Brick se sorprendió del cuerpazo que la chica irritante podía tener. Y Butch, bueno, él no se inmuto ni mucho menos, y es que ver a tantas mujeres en camisón y sin él era ya algo normal para él. Larry paro de reír, pero no por eso se borró su sonrisa burlona.

-Lo siento niñas, no quería despertar a todo el barco. Solo quise jugarles una bromita-dijo Larry con una sonrisa.

Momoko relajo un poco su ceño, pero aún seguía molesta. Miyako observo como algo se movía entre las sabanas de una de las camas, así que se acercó hasta ahí, solo para descubrir al causante de todo el ruido. Miro al ratoncito con sorpresa y lo tomo entre sus manos.

-¿Era él por lo que gritaban?-pregunto dudosa.

Brick asintió, de forma muy lenta, al ver al animal le recorrió un escalofrió, pero no dejo que su rostro lo expresara. Boomer hizo una mueca y Butch saco la lengua, como si le diera asco el simple hecho de ver al animal. Al ver como los chicos reaccionaban por el animalito Momoko se enfadó más, Kaoru se golpeó la frente y Miyako suspiro.

-¿Por un roedor? Se ponen a gritar a esta hora del día por un roedor-dijo Momoko, intentando controlarse por no gritar.

-En nuestra defensa-comenzó a hablar Butch, con un semblante serio y cruzándose de brazos-jamás hemos estado ni cerca de esos animales-

-Pues tendrán que acostumbrarse-dijo Kaoru, irritada. Desde la noche anterior se sentía mal y estaba un poco sonrojada. Sonrió con burla-Porque aquí hasta se pasean por tu comida-consiguió lo que quería, a los chicos se le abrieron los ojos como platos y tragaron saliva. La diversión no le duro mucho, se sobó la sien intentando apaciguar un dolor de cabeza-Como sea, me vuelvo a la cama-salió del cuarto.

Momoko dirigió una mala cara a los chicos para irse, Miyako en cambio solo tomo con cuidado al animal para llevárselo con ella, pero antes de salir se dio cuenta que el rubio la miraba, y por pura cortesía le sonrió, provocando un leve sonrojo en Boomer. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que ninguna de las tres estaba cerca los chicos intentaron matar a Larry con la mirada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pensé que después de lo de Dan no nos volverían a despertar así-dijo Brick, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mmm bueno, deberán acostumbrarse. Ahora, andando, necesito su ayuda en la cocina-dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Comenzaron a cambiarse cuando notaron que Ken seguía parado en la puerta, y con una sonrisa de lado. Brick frunció más el ceño, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto a punto de perder los nervios.

-¿En serio le tienen miedo a un ratoncito?-a los chicos le salieron unas venitas en la frente cuando gritaron.

-¡Largo!-Ken salió corriendo y riendo.

Y por eso estaban ahora ahí. Larry suspiro, por primera vez en meses había perdido su sonrisa, y el tan paciente viejo estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Cuando llegaron solo les había pedido que ayudaran a Ken con el guisado. Al principio todo marchaba bien, hasta que Brick, quien no era nada paciente y desesperado por la tardanza, aumento el nivel de fuego, ocasionando que todo se quemará. Después los mando a que hicieran la sopa pero, por una estúpida pelea entre Brick y Butch sobre quien cocinaba mejor y un Boomer intentando calmarlos, le pusieron demasiada sal y pimienta a la sopa.

Ahora simplemente tenían que cortar las verduras, era lo único que tenían que hacer, sin embargo…

-¡Auch!-fue el quejido de Boomer-Fíjate, idiota. ¿Qué acaso no sabes usar un cuchillo?-

Butch lo miro con odio e hizo una mueca.

-No es mi culpa que estés tan cerca de mí. Quita tus manos si tanto te molesta-dijo mientras apuntaba a Boomer con el cuchillo.

-Baja esa cosa, vas a sacarle el ojo a alguien-dijo Boomer, señalando también con el cuchillo.

-Tal vez deba de hacerlo, a ver si así dejas de comerte con los ojos a la rubia-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. Boomer en vez de sonrojarse frunció su seño.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-Butch suspiro.

-Por favor, se nota a leguas que la chica te gusta-Boomer resoplo.

-Llevamos tres semanas en este barco, y ellas solo salen de su camarote una vez al día para comer. ¿Me estás diciendo que me gusta una chica que apenas y conozco?-bien, debía de admitir que aunque dijera la verdad la chica le llamaba de cierta forma la atención pero, ¡Apenas y la conocía!

-No es necesario que alguien te guste para acostarte con ella-Butch hizo una sonrisa ladina-Solo que este buena-

-Yo no soy como tú-dijo mientras apretaba los dientes. Ese comentario de alguna forma le sonó a Butch como un insulto, y, oh, claro que Boomer lo había dicho de esa forma.

Comenzaron a mirarse con odio.

-Ya basta, parecen niños pequeños-dijo Brick. Sus hermanos voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como su hermano mayor seguía pelando papas. Butch bufó mientras volvía a sus tareas, al igual que Boomer.

-Lo dice el más maduro-dijo Butch, con ironía. Brick alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto, molesto.

-Oh nada. Solo el simple hecho de que nuestro hermano escoja nuestro futuro sin preguntarnos-esta vez había sido Boomer el que hablo, lo que dejo impresionado a Brick por un momento.

-Lo hice por ustedes-siseo Brick.

-¿Y tú, qué? ¿Enserio nos dejaras aquí mientras toda tu vida se hace aún más mierda?-dijo Butch, mientras se levantaba.

Verde contra rojo. Sus miradas chocaban de gran forma y ninguno quería perder la apuesta. Sin embargo, Brick hubiera estado a punto de ceder, pelear con sus hermanos por algo como eso era algo que no quería, si no fuera por lo que Butch hizo.

El jugo del jitomate, que Butch tenía en sus manos, se derramó por la cara de Brick.

-¡Voy a matarte!-gruño. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta él, pero Boomer lo sostuvo por detrás.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Butch tiene razón, se supone que somos hermanos, y aun así harás algo como eso!- gritó él.

Si, los dos tenían razón. Eran hermanos, y hasta ahora nunca se habían separado. Todos esos años en el castillo, sin poder salir, sin que se les permitiese hablar con nadie. Siempre haciendo lo que sus padres querían. Siempre obedeciendo. Siempre callando. Siempre solos. Sin que nadie les ayudara, sin que nadie les apoyará, escuchará. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Si no hacían esto, si no lo otro, si no, si no, si no. Eran hermanos, y aunque sonará como si tuvieran algún complejo de hermano, ¡Qué bien! Porque eso tenían. Ellos nunca se habían separado, y nunca lo harían.

Pero si Brick pudiera liberarlos de la mierda de vida que tendrían, se alejaría de ellos.

-¡Suéltame!-gruño Brick, con la mirada que usaba para intimidar. Boomer titubeo un momento, pero no le soltó.

-Suficiente-dijo Larry mientras separaba a Brick y Boomer. De nuevo aparecía aquella persona que detuvo a Kaoru, esa persona sin su sonrisa y una mirada severa-Tienen problemas, bien. Aquí todo mundo los tiene, ahora quiero que se comporten como las personas "responsables" que son-los chicos callaron-Ahora, llamen a todos para desayunar-dijo con voz grave. Salieron y obedecieron.

Boomer miro a sus hermanos y suspirando dijo.

-Lo siento-sabía que ninguno de los otros estaría dispuesto a pedir disculpas primero, eran demasiado orgullosos para hacerlo, pero si él se disculpaba primero ellos le seguían.

-Igual yo-dijo Butch. Miraron a Brick y con una mueca dijo lo mismo. Boomer sonrió con cierta tristeza, verdaderamente no podían estar enojados por mucho tiempo.

Veinte minutos después todos estaban abajo. Larry, Ken y los chicos, estaban sentados comiendo en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, siempre comían ahí desde hace dos semanas. El ambiente se sentía tranquilo, charlaban alegremente y los chicos seguían peleando, sin llegar a los extremos, y Larry de vuelta con su sonrisa. Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse y en la puerta de la cocina aparecieron Miyako y Momoko. Al entrar notaron el ambiente, se miraron entre ellas y Momoko soltó un silbido, haciendo que los chicos se percataron de su presencia.

-Vaya, hace un rato se escuchaba su pelea por todos lados, y ahora están tan tranquilos-dijo ella. Brick y Butch se enfurruñaron. Boomer las miro y les dedico una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca.

-Buenos días-dijo él. Momoko alzó una ceja interrogativa, para después desviar la mirada y responder con un apenas audible "buenos días". Miyako en cambio sonrió y alegre le dedico su saludo. Pasaron unos minutos en los que las chicas se sentaron para desayunar, antes de que Boomer preguntara-Am, no es por sonar grosero pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que nunca estaban fuera de su camarote-

Las chicas alzaron la vista y se miraron entre sí. Miyako fue la que respondió con una sonrisa.

-En realidad siempre desayunamos aquí. Solo hemos estado un poco ocupadas, eso es todo-

-Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está Kaoru?-pregunto Ken.

Las chicas se miraron incómodas. Momoko hizo una mueca apenas perceptible, pero bastante notable para un peli naranja a su lado.

-Se sentía mal-fue la leve y brusca respuesta de ella. Larry y Ken no preguntaron más, de todas formas ellos ya sabían el porqué de esa respuesta tan brusca. Los chicos intercambiaron sus miradas en los cuatro restantes, ¿Qué mosca les había picado? Larry se paró a servir más comida, mientras los demás seguían con su plática.

-Y…-empezó a decir Boomer, carraspeo un poco antes de continuar-¿Qué haremos en isla Tortuga?-Momoko no lo miro, simplemente siguió comiendo, pero aun así respondió su pregunta.

-Buscaremos a alguien ahí, llenaremos lo barcos de provisiones necesarias-alzó su vista, dejando de comer-Después de eso navegaremos hacia Kusai, buscaremos el libro,-miro a Brick con aburrimiento, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano-y tú te casaras-Brick la miro con la misma expresión, y no aparto la vista.

-Pero también necesitamos saber qué es lo que harán ustedes dos. Si van a dejar el barco o no es su decisión-dijo Miyako, provocando que todas las miradas se clavaran en ella.

Ya estaba decidió. Butch apretó sus puños con fuerza, provocando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Brick nunca los dejaría quedarse con él, y se odiaban por eso, pero más se odiaban por no estar verdaderamente dispuestos a quedarse en el castillo. En definitiva puede que Brick sea el único que había madurado. O al menos eso creían.

-Nos quedaremos en el barco-dijo Boomer. Las chicas asintieron.

-Ya está-dijo Larry de repente, reparando en el ambiente denso que se había formado. Todos le miraron extrañados. Larry los escruto con la mirada y señalo a Butch, con su sonrisa-Tu, ve a dejarle esto a Kaoru-Larry le dejo una charola con comida a Butch en las manos, lo levanto y comenzó a empujarlo afuera.

-Wow, espera, ¿Por qué yo? Se supone que nadie tiene permitido entrar ahí, más que tú y el enano-dijo refiriéndose a Ken, quien al comprender formuló un "oye" a forma de reproche, mientras se detenía con una mano en el marco de la puerta. Larry bufo.

-Porque si no vas a dejar eso no seguirás comiendo. Además solo iras a dejarle la comida-dijo el, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Butch frunció el ceño.

-Eso es injusto-vio a sus hermanos, como si pidiera ayuda, pero ellos desviaron la mirada. Butch gruño-Entonces manda al rubio, o al mayor-

-Ahora si soy el mayor-dijo Brick en un murmullo.

-No. Te acabo de mandar a ti. Ve-A-Darle-Eso-dijo mientras lo empujaba por completo fuera de la cocina.

Butch suspiro al mirar cómo le cerraban la puerta de la cocina en la cara. Soltó unas maldiciones, y al voltearse pudo ver que los trece piratas de ese barco lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver que no apartaba la mirada de él. Logan se movió incómodo, y mientras señalaba la bandeja con comida pregunto.

-¿Vas a dejarle eso a la capitana?-Butch alzó una ceja y miro a la comida, luego a Logan.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada-dijo mientras sacudía la mano, intentando verse despreocupado, sin embargo el sudor en su frente lo delato.

Butch frunció el ceño, sin embargo no dijo nada más y subió escaleras arriba, antes de entrar al camarote escucho a Li murmurar, "fue un buen chico".

…U.U…

Momoko miraba a Larry con una sonrisa de lado.

-Eres cruel-dijo mientras volvía a comer, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Miyako en cambio parecía haber visto a un fantasma. Larry se hizo oídos sordos y se sentó a comer. Brick alzó una ceja y pregunto.

-¿A qué te refieres? Solo fue a dejarle la comida a tu hermana-Momoko lo miro y a él le sorprendió ver su sonrisa, sin que le retara o se burlara, bueno, por lo al menos no de él.

-Simplemente digamos que a mi hermana no le gusta que estén cerca de ella, sobre todo cuando se enferma-

-¿Y qué pasa si alguien se acerca?-esta vez fue Boomer quien pregunto.

-Nunca se sabe-dijo esta vez Miyako con un hilillo de voz, dejando igualmente de confundidos a los chicos.

…O.o…

Butch entro en el camarote y lo primero que vio fuel el desorden y los escritorios que estaban el día anterior. Sin embargo, sin toda la presión de ayer, se permitió observar el lugar con más calma. El lugar estaba lleno de libreros y pergaminos, mapas, objetos para dibujarlos y cosas de las que Butch no sabía, hasta ahora, de su existencia. A el realmente nunca le llamo la atención eso, para eso estaba Brick. Siguió observando el lugar y a su derecha, separado únicamente por el marco de una puerta, estaba el comedor, o eso parecía pues la mesa estaba llena igual de cientos de papeles. En el lado izquierdo y con el mismo marco, estaba lo que parecía ser una estancia, pues esta, a diferencia de las otras habitaciones, estaba completamente ordenada, decorada con sofás mesitas para el té y cortinas alrededor de la gran ventana.

Butch bufo. La mayoría de esas cosas, y por no decir que también el barco, tenían cara de ser objetos robados. Si no, no se le ocurriría una razón por la que una banda de piratas pudiera tener todas esas cosas.

Atrás del escritorio de Momoko vio una puerta. Supuso que era el cuarto donde la pelinegra se encontraba pues no la había visto hasta ahora. Se acercó y abrió la puerta con el cuidado de no hacer ruido. Tenía la intención de entrar y dejar la comida cerca de la vista de la chica, sin ser detectado. Lo último que quería era que una chica gruñona lo mirara mal por entrar a su habitación. Si señores, seguía con el orgullo herido y seguramente lo estaría durante un tiempo por la paliza que le dio el otro día.

Al entrar vio tres camas con cobijas y sabanas de seda, no se sorprendió mucho. Un enorme ventanal dejaba ver el mar, no tenía cortina, no parecía ser realmente necesario, ya que alguien con verdaderamente inteligencia no se acercaría a un barco pirata. Sin embargo si se sorprendió al ver las tres camas con diferentes colores de cobijas, algo completamente normal si no fuera porque había notado que esas chicas tenían un fetiche por cierto color. Hasta sabia cual cama era de quien.

Se acercó a la que obviamente era de la pelinegra, y esa era la verde. Sin embargo al dejar la charola a un lado se dio cuenta que la cama estaba completamente vacía. Miro en todas direcciones buscando a la chica, pero no encontró nada. Se asustó y camino hacia la puerta, para avisar que la chica había desaparecido, cuando algo le llego desde arriba, provocando que cayera boca abajo con un quejido.

Kaoru cayó encima de él, sentándose en su espalda. Había saltado desde la cama como un gato. Cuando escucho que alguien entraba en el camarote se sobresaltó, y al saber que no eran los pasos suaves de Miyako o los rápidos de Momoko se preparó para atacar. Era algo que siempre pasaba cuando se enfermaba, si sentía que alguna de sus hermanas no se acercaba, atacaba, fuera quien fuera. Clavo su cuchillo en la madera, muy cerca de la cara de Butch. Butch soltó un gruñido, pero no se asustó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kaoru, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo que eso le tomaba. Butch le miro de mal forma.

-Oh, nada, absolutamente nada. Solo vine como buena persona a entregar la comida de la pequeña monstruo enferma-reclamo Butch con sarcasmo. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no vinieron mis hermanas?-pregunto. Butch tardo un momento en contestar al escuchar el leve tono de dolor en Kaoru.

-Fue Larry quien me mando… ¡Ahora quítate!-dijo Butch, molesto. Kaoru sonrió con burla.

-No quiero. ¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento en que pusiste un pie en este barco te odie. Acabar contigo en este momento seria sencillo-Butch la miro a los ojos, sonrió con burla.

-¿Tú crees?- Kaoru se sorprendió por el tono tan serio en el que el chico hablo. Ahí fue cuando Butch vio una apertura.

Haciendo manojo de su fuerza tomo a Kaoru de la mano que aun sostenía el cuchillo. La chica intento zafarse, pero solo consiguió que Butch consiguiera hacerle una leve torcedura y rodarán por el suelo. Butch quedo a horcajadas de ella, sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza tomo el cuchillo y lo clavo en la madera con el cabello tan largo de ella. Sonrió con suficiencia y ahora fue Kaoru quien gruño. Desvío la mirada durante un momento y luego clavo sus hermosos ojos verdes en los de él.

-Suéltame… por favor-lo dijo con un tono dulce y de súplica, lo que logro dejar desconcertado a Butch y con la boca completamente abierta, dándose cuenta, por fin, en la posición en que estaban.

Kaoru sonrió y empujo a Butch con la piernas, el salió rodando por el suelo, dándole a Kaoru el tiempo suficiente para sacar el cuchillo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera usarlo Butch la tacleo. Siguiendo con su jueguecito de rodar y rodar.

…X.X…

Abajo se escuchaban golpes y caía un poco de polvo de la parte de arriba. Se escuchaba como si dos perros salvajes estuvieran peleando a muerte. Brick y Boomer miraban asombrados el techo. Se habían quedado con la comida a mitad del camino, pues al escuchar el primer golpe se habían sobresaltado, pero al escucharlos tan seguidos se preguntaron si no estuvieran haciendo _otra cosa_. En cambio Momoko y Miyako seguían tan imperturbables come siempre. Haciendo que los chicos se cuestionaron su nivel mental. Momoko al percibir la mirada de Brick alzó la vista. Resoplo y hablo como si nada.

-Es algo normal. Pensé que con el primer golpe Butch bajaría despavorido, pero por lo que oigo no es el tipo de persona que no se va sin dar pelea-

-En algún momento se cansaran. Kaoru está enferma y no tardará en caer. Boomer, me pasas la sal-

Boomer parpadeo varias veces antes de reaccionar por completo. Le paso la sal a Ken, dudoso. Miro de reojo a Brick y él le devolvió la mirada. Siguieron comiendo durante otros cinco minutos, escuchando los golpes y ahora cosas caer y romperse. Miyako suspiro, tendría que limpiar de nuevo el cuarto. Todo siguió normal hasta que un golpe sordo se hizo presente, seguido del completo silencio. Ken miro arriba y luego a los chicos, con una gran sonrisa.

-Se los dije-

… …

Butch se quedó estático. Esa chica le había dado guerra. Estuvo a punto de ser cortado varias veces por la chica, y ser golpeado por objetos que le abrían sacado un ojo. Por un momento hasta llego a asustarse.

Pero ahora sí que estaba asustado, y hasta sudaba frio.

Kaoru se encontraba tirada en el suelo como un trapo viejo. Había estado a punto de lanzarle un telescopio que de seguro no habría podido esquivar, cuando en menos de un segundo la chica cayó al suelo. Y ahora Butch no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó unos minutos parado como tonto cuando al fin corrió hasta ella y le tomo el pulso. Al asegurarse que aun respiraba suspiro con fuerza y se la llevó hasta su cama.

Kaoru fue despertando unos minutos después, al sentir la calidez y comodidad de su cama. Y ahí vio como el moreno la veía con preocupación. Esta vez no hizo ademan de atacarlo, así que Butch se permitió bajar la guardia.

-Joder, tía. Me has dado un susto de muerte-dijo Butch. Kaoru miro hacia la pared intentando recordar lo que paso, siguió viendo un punto fijo como si fuera lo más interesante.

-Lo… siento-dijo en un leve susurro. Butch parpadeo y toco la frente de Kaoru.

-Tienes temperatura. El golpe te ha de haber hecho daño-dijo mientras la miraba como si estuviera loca. Kaoru aparto su mano de un manotazo y bufo.

-Vaya, es bueno saber que pensarás eso cada vez que me disculpe. Me vas ahorrar muchas molestias-Butch sonrió arrogante.

-Lo siento, princesa, acepto tus disculpas-Kaoru le miro de mal forma por el apodo-Eh, tranquila, no todas tienen el privilegio de que les diga así. Eres la segunda-

-Pues busca a otra, porque no quiero ser parte de la lista…-pensó un poco en las palabras del chico-¿La segunda?-pregunto curiosa. Y al pronunciar esas palabras el semblante de Butch se volvió sereno, lo que aumento su curiosidad.

-Es todo enfermita. Yo me voy y tu ahí te quedas, la comida está ahí-dijo dispuesto a salir.

-Oye, no puedes simplemente decir eso y salir despavorido-dijo en reproche.

-Tienes que descansar-sentenció. Kaoru sonrió de forma ladina.

-Yo soy muy diferente a la gente como tú. Me sorprende que no lo sepas. Ahora, soy la enferma, y como tal te ordenó que traigas tu espantoso trasero aquí-dijo mientras señalaba aun lado de su cama.

-¿Tanto así no puedes vivir sin mí?-

-Tanto así no puedo vivir con la curiosidad-

Butch bufo y se sobó la sien, intentando pensar en cómo librarse de esa chica tan molesta. La verdad siempre pensó que de las tres era la más callada, apenas hablaba, miraba a los demás, o siempre estaba metida por completo en su mundo. Solo que Butch no sabía que ella era la que más ponía atención a su entorno y a las pláticas, puede que haya sido más reservada que sus hermanas, pero no por eso era una antisocial. Y ahora ahí estaba, demostrándolo de la mejor forma, demandando algo como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Escucha, puedes tomar esto de esta forma. Aquí no hay mucho que contar, y como te habrás dado cuenta todo ha estado muy aburrido, así que piensa que esto es tan solo un cuento que posiblemente olvide o en el que me quedaré dormida a la mitad-dijo Kaoru al ver que ya lo tenía cerca.

Butch se le quedo viendo a Kaoru por unos minutos y después suspiro resignado. Se sentó en la cama con sabanas rosas, (que no dudaba que fuera de la ojirosa). Pensó con que empezar y le miro. Kaoru tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-

" _Ok. Empezamos mal"_ pensó Butch al ver como la sonrisa de Kaoru se borraba y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- pregunto Kaoru, molesta. Butch suspiro

-Bien, no es necesario que me hables de eso. _"No es como si me importará de todas formas"_ -pensó esto último el pelinegro-Solo necesito que te imagines como sería, las cosas de las que seguro has escuchado hablar y has leído. Ese sentimiento del que tanto la gente alardea-Kaoru asintió de manera lenta, dando a entender que podía continuar-Pues bien, resulta que en el momento en que lo tienes es lo mejor, te sientes en el paraíso, sientes que eres capaz de todo, sientes que, aunque murieras de la peor forma posible, morirás feliz con solo pensar en esa persona. Todo perfecto, lastimosamente en esta época que tenemos amar es como desear volar. La gente rica tiene todo menos amor. La gente pobre puede tener el amor pero no vive lo suficiente para disfrutarlo. Y la gente que tiene el amor y con que disfrutarlo… te lo arrebatan como si el destino se riera en tu cara-Kaoru le miro sin expresión alguna. Butch estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pero no dejo de hablar-Yo soy de los primeros. Tienes en tus manos a la persona que amas…, y de repente la alejan de ti, intentas tomarla para que no la parten, y lo único que consigues es un roce de lo único que te hizo feliz-

Butch apretó sus puños y recordó esa noche. La noche en que vio sus lágrimas, en que él grito y pataleo como hacían los cerdos directos al matadero. Puede que eso fue lo que paso. Esa noche mataron una parte de él. Esa noche lo último que escucho de ella fueron sus desgarradoras palabras y promesas. La ira y el odio comenzaron a hacerse notar en su cuerpo estremecido. El odio hacia ese hombre asqueroso, ese hombre con el que lo único que compartía era la sangre.

Una mano cálida le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Miro a Kaoru, quien se había preocupado al ver su mirada. Esa mirada que ella tanto conocía. Butch, al mirar los ojos de ella, relajo el cuerpo por completo. Le brindó cierta paz al ver sus ojos y el tacto le hizo salir de su trance.

-Creo que tu intento de cuento debería llegar a su fin, vas a conseguir deprimirme-dijo Kaoru con un tono burlón. Butch sonrió.

-El punto es, niña, que debes tener cuidado con lo que dejas ir-dijo Butch mientras se levantaba y daba por terminado su "cuento".

-Bien, señor filosófico, tendré cuidado, sin embargo, con que vuelvas a llamarme "niña" el que tendrá que tener cuidado serás tú-

-¿La pelea que te di no fue suficiente para ti?-pregunto, haciéndose el incrédulo.

-Yo nunca tengo suficiente-

Los dos se miraron por breves momentos. Butch pensó que los ojos de ella tenían algo que llamaban a cualquiera a perderse en ellos. Solo que él no quería ser uno de ellos. Así que se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando una voz se escuchó en la proa del barco. Butch miro a Kaoru incrédulo y ella dio una leve sonrisa de lado mientras se levantaba de la cama, con una sábana que llevaba a rastras. La chica estuvo a punto de caer hasta que sintió el brazo de Butch en su cintura.

-Te recuerdo que acabas de tener un desmayo por fiebre-le recrimino Butch con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no importa ahora. Mejor ayúdame-dijo mientras se sujetaba de su brazo. Butch bufó divertido y los dos salieron al balcón. Los cabellos de la pelinegra se mecieron levemente, y Butch disfruto de la vista un rato, hasta que de nuevo la voz de uno de los piratas que estaba en la cofa le trajo a la realidad.

-¡Tierra a la vista! ¡Tierra a la vista!-

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y de ahí emergieron los cuatro chicos, Ken miro desde la ventana y Larry permaneció en su lugar, sonriendo para sí mismo. Ken salió corriendo cuando la isla comenzó a dividirse más. Larry, como siempre que hablaba solo, miro hacia arriba.

-Desde aquí las cosas cambiaran por completo, para todos. Solo espero que estén preparados para…-

-…Isla Tortuga-la voz de Momoko atrajo la atención de los dos varones, quienes miraban como los piratas sonreían, como si llegaran al lugar al que se podía llamar hogar.

-Por fin hemos llegado-la voz de Kaoru hizo que sus hermanas la miraran nostálgicas. Y solo entre ellas tres se internaron en su mundo de recuerdos

Fin del octavo capítulo.

¡Bien! Termine esto con éxito. De nuevo, perdón por mi tardanza pero, para los que siguen mis demás historias, ¡les tengo una sorpresa! El día de hoy cumplo un año en fanfiction! Wiiiiiii (corriendo como loca en toda la casa) Y como regalo les diré que pienso subir un capítulo de todas mis historias! :D Claro en estos tres días :v Puede que eso se signifique más trabajo para mí pero, la verdad pienso que los que escribimos debemos de darle un regalo a los lectores. Sin ustedes, que dejan un review cada que pueden, nosotros no nos veríamos con ganas de escribir. En serio el hecho de que esta historia haya tenido todos esos review me hace feliz. Por cierto se acerca mi cumpleaños número dieseis a principios del mes que viene así que, ejem, pueden felicitarme (haciéndose la desinteresada).

Por cierto, me eh dado cuenta que me estoy tardando en escribir las partes de acción y lágrimas, pero les prometo que ya están cerca, ¡y tengan por seguro que haré hasta lo imposible porque me odien!, jijiji.

Reviews:

Laura249: Tus ideas en verdad me inspiraron, y no solo para esta historia sino también para otras que vienen en camino (u) Como abras notado no volverán con Brick, y parece que nuestro Boomer se ha interesado en la dulce Miyako (7w7) pero no sé cómo reaccionarias a lo que vendrá en los próximos cap, si terminas odiándome lo aceptaré. (Haré sufrir a todos w) esa de ahí es doña conciencia, resulta que si te llevas bien con tu lado sádico escribes cosas como estas :v Yo también las quiero mucho y abrazos para las dos. Ya llévense bien XD

Ali-chan1234: ¿En serio? (*u*) la verdad me divertí con esa parte, quiero sacar una risa y que no se me aburra, voy a empezar a practicar mi comedia XD Se podría decir que todo aquí somos raros pero, ¡Que importa! Si no fuéramos unos raritos no habría historias tan sgafdjaha (uvu)r y perdón por tardar en actualizar :c

Ruka Jimotoraku: Uffff, que bueno que no te aburrió y llegaste al final, de hecho Larry es uno de mis personajes favoritos, quiero que los lectores también se encariñen con el tanto como yo porque claro que tiene un papel muy importante en la historia. Jeje, que bueno que te gustarán las reacciones, si los chicos hubieran firmado hubiéramos sabido toda la historia de un jalón XD. Yo también quiero conocerte mejor, a ti y a mucha gente de fanfiction, sé que se han formado amistades por esta página y me gustaría experimentarlo yo también (;u;)

Taiga Kaoru: No falta mucho para ello, en realidad está más cerca de lo que creen, les haré llorar, o por lo al menos eso tengo planeado (nun) así que espera, no mueras! Jeje, creo que provoque la reacción que quería con Larry :D pero te aseguro que él es bueno, solo un poquito o mucho paternal. Perdón por tardar tanto :'v

Tokitou: Pues aquí está la conti, largo para que me perdonen. ¿Celos? ¿Celos? Oh, no sabes lo que te espera, tus deseos son ordenes ;)

maniaca nuajaja: Esa relación amor-odio es lo mejor que uno puede compartir sin duda alguna con su subconsciente, (uvu) Estoy de acuerdo, nadie es más lindo que Boomer, (saca su bazuca de 15 kg) Aquel que diga lo contrario no vivirá! (ÒuÓ) nel, es mentira, jamás apuntaría con esto a una amiga (nun) pero ya que no puedo tener al Boomer de verdad, podrías hacer cosplay por nosotras (*u*) Me alegra que te gusten como van nuestros personajes, para ser sincera los rojos no son mis favoritos, creo que les dan mucho favoritismo, pero yo haré hasta lo imposible por ser justa con todos. Yo también ya entre a clases, de hecho ya estoy en vacaciones de semana santa :'v pero avanzare lo más que pueda.

Phanyg: Gracias por todos tus comentarios, te respondería todos pero ya llevo muchas hojas XD sin embargo, muchas gracias me hicieron feliz, veré si puedo mejorar a tu pareja favorita (nvn).

Miki Takido: Que bueno que te guste (;u;) daré lo mejor por que sigas pensando igual.

Sandra Nancy: No te preocupes, ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa. Puedes tener mi palabra que aunque sea lo último que haga terminaré esta historia, si o si (ÒuÓ) Azul Profundo? Ö yo quiero leer ese! Pero no hay money (;n;) ya luego me cuentas que paso ;) Este capítulo es largo porque quería compensarles con algo, además de que hago lo posible por complacerles a ustedes mis lectores. Jajaja está bien, no te portes bien, es más divertido ser mala XD, perdón por tardar y aquí está el cap. Soy feliz de que esa Miyako fuera aceptada, en verdad que luego me arrepentir era como de ¿Estás loca? A la gente no le gusta eso, bórralo, bórralo, pero les gusto y eso me hace feliz. La primera pregunta todavía no te la responderé, pero te puedo asegurar que no son ninguna de las otras dos XD pero si, en efectivo controlan esos elementos, no tardarás en darte cuenta de Kaoru, es algo ya común y que eh puesto en otras historias. Lo demás lo tendrás que averiguar leyendo ;)

Guest: Ojala te hubiera podido avisar (;_;) pero a no se mandar mensaje, y menos a los anónimos, si es que se puede, sorry. Pero me hace feliz que te guste la historia :D

Gracias por llegar al final.


	9. Una Isla

¿Hay alguien aún con vida? ¿Si? En ese caso solo comentaré esto aquí arriba porque estoy metiendo cosas que en verdad son partes de todo lo que eh investigado sobre los piratas, claro metiendo parte de mi loca imaginación, sin embargo algunos de los nombre de piratas son reales y me apegue lo más que pude a sus historias. Desde aquí comenzaré a meter cosas un poco más fuertes, no del todo pero viendo la vida de ese tiempo tal como era o lo más apegado. También creo que alguien se habrá dado cuenta que metí un poco de la cultura japonesa y la vida europea de ese tiempo. Saldrán cosas, por no decir, demasiado raras o hasta incoherentes. Todo con imaginación :'v

Debo decir que este capitulo es de mis favoritos y el que mas me gusto, estoy verdaderamente orgullosa de lo que escribí, sobre todo porque hubo un momento donde no sabía ni que hacer. Y es que cuando te quedas sin imaginación sientes que se te va la vida, o eso me pasó a mí. Creo que la espera valió la pena, doce paginas solo para ustedes. :D

 **Advertencia** : Posible lenguaje vulgar. Rated T, posiblemente después suba a M. AU (Universo Alterno). Lime sin llegar a Lemmon. Posibles dedazos y/o palabras que no deberían de ir ahí XD

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. No tengo idea de a quien le pertenecerán pero bueeeno, no gano nada escribiendo esta historia.

Bunny: 19, nació el 8 de Febrero. Mitch: 23, nació el 22 de Diciembre.

 **Linda lectura**

 ** _Capítulo IX: Una Isla._**

Los chicos se quedaron impresionados.

El nombre a la isla le hacía completo honor. Desde la dirección en que el barco llegaba se veía la forma de la isla. Un enorme volcán en el cenit de esta se hacía notar desde lejos, y el humo que salía de este pusieron en precaución a los chicos. Una isla un tanto más pequeña, a lado de la más grande y unida por un puente de tierra, hacía alusión a la cabeza de una tortuga, y tres más, aún más pequeñas, tomaban formas de patas. Isla Tortuga no era famosa solo por ser la isla que alberga a miles de piratas, si no que su forma y la posición en que los acantilados estaban formados daban una máxima seguridad a la gente que estuviera en el interior de la isla.

-El volcán está activo-comenzó a hablar Momoko en el momento en que se acercaba a los chicos junto a sus hermanas-Pero no ha hecho erupción durante, lo que sabemos, las últimas tres décadas-

-Aun así los refugiados están más que preparados para un desastre natural.-dijo Miyako con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Refugiados?- pregunto Brick alzando una ceja.

-Es la gente que están protegidos por un grupo de piratas.- le respondió Kaoru-Como dijimos la gente no puede estar aquí sin que sean parte de una banda de piratas, pero a veces los piratas llegan a tener familia…, o lo más parecida a una, pueden vivir aquí mientras esa gente le prometa lealtad al capitán del barco.-

Kaoru había entrado rápido a su cuarto cuando se vio la isla, y cuando estuvieron suficientemente cera, la chica salió ya vestida. Butch todavía se preguntaba como esa chica se recuperaba tan malditamente rápido. Hace unos momentos se estaba friendo en calentura y ahora tocia cada tres minutos. Parecía mejorar al estar al sol. Y no solo eso. Noto que desde que salieron del camarote no soltaba su collar, como si se aferrara este.

Brick y Boomer se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de la pelinegra. Eso significaba que aquí había algo pareado a un pueblo. Gente viviendo aquí, sin que nadie de los cuatro grandes reinos (o cualquier otro) estuviera enterado. Tenían más que claro que aquí llegaban a refugiarse y esconderse, pero nada como esto.

Y nada como lo que vieron al llegar.

En el puerto, los enormes barcos se alzaban con grandeza, luciendo sus banderas con orgullo. Había pocos barcos (no más de diez) pero eran tétricos y algo intimidantes. Identificaron a tres de ellos con una bandera más pequeña, la misma bandera de las chicas, los barcos de ellas. Y en medio de todos ellos vieron un barco por demás imponente, el barco de Calico, "Revenge". Los tres voltearon a ver a Kaoru cuando ella soltó un gruñido fuerte y furioso. Ella veía un barco en especial. Era tan grande como Isabel, el color rojo cubría gran parte del enorme barco, su bandera estremeció un poco a los chicos, conocían ese símbolo en cualquier lado. Nadie desconocía esa bandera más que los niños menores de cinco años.

La marca del carnero.

El símbolo del diablo.

El barco de Oloné.

Sus hermanas también vieron el barco. Kaoru y Miyako miraron a Momoko, ella siguió viendo el barco, con su rostro imperturbable, sin embrago por dentro sentía como su ira y odio comenzaba a crecer en ella. Ese ser asqueroso estaba en la isla, posiblemente por armamento. Apretó los puños, su sonrisa burlona y algo tétrica puso a los chicos alerta. Brick la miro con curiosidad y ella al notar su mirada volvió a tener esa mirada a la defensiva, aunque las cosas ya no eran tan tensas ella todavía tenía esa reacción.

-No esperaba verlo hasta el día de la Cofradía.-

El barco se detuvo y bajaron el ancla. Los chicos notaron que la mayoría de la gente era de piel oscura o tenían cicatrices de azotes por todo el cuerpo. "Esclavos" pensaron los tres. No había mujeres blancas, había lo que, parecía ser, mestizos, pero nada más que eso.

-Las mujeres blancas no tiene derecho de vivir en la isla.-hablo Miyako-Es una de las reglas de la isla y Cofradía.- dijo con un tono algo triste.

-¡Escuchen!- toda la navegación puso atención a Momoko-Larry y los otros diez tripulantes comenzaran a indicarles un barco en el que estarán a partir de ahora, habrá un cocapitan al que deberán de obedecer.- bajo la mirada unos momentos-Nuestro viaje juntos termina aquí.- iba a terminar de hablar cuando vio como Kaoru le miraba con una ceja alzada y Miyako con una sonrisa triste, ella hizo una mueca hasta que bufó y se volvió a dirigir a los piratas.-Fue un placer viajar con ustedes-les dirigió lo más cercano a una sonrisa verdadera-Y un honor.-

Los piratas se quedaron sorprendidos, pero su sorpresa cambio a una mirada de dulzura. Ellos sabían parte de su pasado gracias al sello, y estaban más que seguros que lo que ellas vivían no era fácil. Las chicas comenzaron a bajar del barco junto con Ken. Los chicos comenzaron a seguirles sin saber muy bien qué hacer cuando Miyako le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Kaoru.

-Hey, ¿Qué creen que hacen?- dijo ella deteniendo el andar de ellos.

-Ammm, ¿Seguirlas?- pregunto Boomer.

-No, no pueden, ustedes se quedaran todo el tiempo en el barco-dijo Kaoru, firme.

-Debes estar bromeando. No estaremos aquí encerrados en este barco. No estamos huyendo de la corona por nada.- dijo Butch con el ceño completamente fruncido. En ese punto las chicas le daban la razón, no podían tenerlos encerrados.

-Por eso mismo deben de estar aquí. Son los príncipes de Ikuru, su vida y cabeza vale millones.- dijo Miyako calmada.

-No le veo problema.- dijo Ken de repente, Momoko y Kaoru le miraron mal, Miyako solo le miro con desgana y suspiro. Ken se puso nervioso-Di- digo, están ustedes, son de las personas a quien más respeto le tienen en esta isla. Nunca se meterían con algo suyo.-

Los chicos no pudieron evitar una mueca ante la última palabra. Que le "debieran" la vida a ellas tres no los convertía en objeto de nadie. Las chicas se miraron entre si y suspiraron, Miyako hizo una sonrisa algo alegre.

-Solo manténganse cerca de nosotras, por favor-los chicos asintieron y bajaron del barco.

El color anaranjado del cielo al atardecer comenzaba a notarse mientras recorrían las calles, se fijaron en el lugar. Había bares y posadas de mala muerte. Las calles estaban llenas de borrachos tirados en el suelo y varias prostitutas que se les insinuaron enseguida. ¡Hasta a Ken se le habían insinuado! Sin embargo el las rechazaba cortésmente y parecía tan calmado como las tres mujeres que eran sus capitanes.

Llegaron a un edificio más grande que los demás. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando Momoko les detuvo con un brazo. Kaoru alzó tres dedos y fue bajando uno por uno como una cuenta regresiva. Cuando bajaron todos los dedos, los chicos no esperaron para escuchar un grito.

-¡Maldito imbécil!-

Un hombre salió volando rompiendo las puertas de la entrada. Una mujer salió del lugar y saco una pistola, el hombre casi inconsciente recibió un disparo en la cabeza que acabo con su vida. Los chicos vieron sorprendidos todo cuando las risas de los hombres dentro del lugar se escucharon por todos lados.

-Estúpido bastardo-dijo la chica mientras guardaba su pistola.

Se dio la vuelta y los chicos pudieron verla mejor. Era una hermosa mujer castaña, sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta, su rostro era delicado y sus facciones suaves, pero su mirada y el ceño fruncido tenían algo feroz que hacía que te alejaras de ella si no te gustaba el peligro. A diferencia de las chicas, que usaban pantalones, ella llevaba una falda morada hasta debajo de las rodillas, de una tela muy ligera y con la parte de abajo desgarrada, su piel era bronceada por tantos años en el mar. Cuando giro vio a las chicas desde lejos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Bunny!-

El grito alegre de Miyako despertó de su ensoñación a los chicos. La rubia corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia la chica castaña para después abrazarla con una risa que la castaña correspondió. Las otras dos, con menos prisa, también fueron con ella e hicieron un abrazo grupal. Algunos piratas salieron del bar para ver el espectáculo que había afuera.

-¡Preparen otra ronda!- grito uno de los piratas mientras se adentraba al lugar, todos le secundario y las chicas se dirigieron hacia adentro.

Antes de que entrara, la castaña se detuvo de golpe. Busco con su mirada algo cerca de los chicos cuando diviso a Ken. El sonrió nervioso y se acercó ella.

-Sabandija, pero mira, has crecido-dijo la chica mientras lo alzaba en un abrazo.

-No me digas así-dijo el intentando librarse del agarre.

Bunny rio, cuando su vista se dirigió de nuevo al lugar donde antes había estado Ken. Su sonrisa se tensó ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de quienes eran a los que estaba viendo. Ellos le miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer. Su ceño se fruncido y soltó a Ken, provocando que el callera de pompas. Giro de golpe la cabeza hacia donde estaban las chicas, las cuales caminaban en silencio hacia la entrada.

-Chicas.-las tres se detuvieron de golpe y se pusieron derechas al escuchar como las llamaban, los chicos no pidieron evitar mirar todo con diversión al ver como se ponían nerviosas-¿Saben quiénes son ellos?- las chicas, aun sin voltear su mirada hacia ella, asintieron lento-¿Y por qué están aquí?-un movimiento de afirmación.

Bunny suspiro mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz. Su mirada se dirigió al pelinegro que intentaba, inútilmente, entrar al bar en silencio.

-Ken-el también se quedo de piedra-¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?-Ken negó rápido con la cabeza, se escuchó un pequeño murmuró de "traidor" por parte Kaoru que solo él y sus hermanas escucharon. Bunny suspiro con pesar-A Calico no le gustara esto.- dijo enojada. Miro a los chicos-Síganme-les ordenó.

Camino hacia adentro con los otros siete detrás de ella y dejando el cuerpo del hombre ahí tirado. Cuando entraron hombres y mujeres bebían y reían de forma escandalosa, parecían divertirse. Los gritos de euforia cuando las chicas entraron no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, al ver a los tres nuevos, muchos se callaron de golpe. Las siguientes reacciones fueron muy diferentes, algunos se miraban aterrorizados al pensar en la corona ahí, otros sonrieron divertidos y de forma macabra al pensar en lastimar a cualquiera de ellos tres, otros tanto miraron con un odio y rencor a los que habían sido parte de su desgracia, y uno que otro los ignoro de sobremanera.

Aun con tantas miradas en ellos y nada agradables, los chicos nunca bajarle la mirada, al contrario, buscaron de alguna forma dejar en claro quiénes eran ellos. Por nada del mundo se iban a dejar intimidar por una banda de ladrones. Eran los príncipes de Ikuru, un país de por más grande, y como tal ellos también lo serian.

Entraron por una puerta casi escondida. Al entrar vieron una mesa grande que las de afuera y un puñado de hombres con algunas mujeres encima de ellos. Pero uno en especial se hacía notar. Un hombre castaño de ojos negros reía de forma estridente, sus ropajes eran un poco más llamativos que los de otros piratas y había dos mujeres envueltas en sus brazos pero de forma más decente que los otros.

Bunny se dirigió a él con paso pesado y con solo una mirada las mujeres salieron corriendo, alejándose del lugar. Bunny miro al castaño con enojo y se sentó a lado de él, dejando en claro un signo de posesión. El hombre volvió a reír.

-Oh, vamos, Bunny. No creerás que te serie infiel ¿Verdad?- pregunto él.

-No si apreciaras tu vida, Mitch-farfullo ella. Otra risa.

Los ojos de los herederos se abrieron. Mitch. Calico Mitch. El rey de los piratas. Si tenían que estar asustados que les revisarán la cabeza, porque lo único que pasaba por ella era que estaban junto a la persona más buscada y famosa de ese tiempo. Estaban impresionados. Hasta Brick admitía que estar al lado de él era casi como un privilegio. Si no fuera porque era un pirata.

-Oh mierda-murmuro Boomer impresionado.

Las chicas le miraron a los tres. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en ellas. Los chicos parecían niños pequeños y tenían caras de ver a su héroe favorito, era gratificante de ver. La mirada del castaño se dirigió hacia las chicas, se levantó de golpe pasando encima de la mesa y tirando unas cuantas botellas y vasos para abrazar a las chicas.

-¡Pero si son mis princesas favoritas!- grito feliz, las soltó y las miro-Pero vaya que han crecido, si no fuera porque ya tengo a una dulce y sexy chica me acostaría con cualquiera de ustedes-dijo sin pelos en la boca.

Bunny le miro con una ceja arqueada, pero no por el comentario que hiso en sí, si no por motivos tan pequeños como la palabra "dulce". Aunque con un nombre como "Bunny" no había mucho que esperar. En cambio las chicas rieron ante lo que dijo, no se avergonzaban porque hubieran tocado un tema como ese en un lugar abierto, sabían como era Mitch y, por favor, eran piratas, los modales eran lo único de lo que no se preocupaban. Boomer en cambio le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzaba a caerle mal el tipo. Brick igualmente arqueo una ceja, si algo le grabaron en la cabeza con fuego y hierro era nunca hacer comentarios… de ningún tipo. Butch en cambio sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que ya me ha agradado-le susurro a sus hermanos.

Mitch dirigió su vista a las personas que hasta ahora había ignorado. Su mandíbula se desencajo cuando reconoció a quienes tenia ahí. Oh vaya, eso no se lo esperaba. A ver, a ver. Si, sin duda alguna eran ellos. _¿Debería preocuparme?_ Se preguntó, frunció el ceño para luego arquear una ceja hacia las chicas. Ellas se sintieron nerviosas.

-Espero que tengan la mejor excusa del mundo-Ken, al ver el estado de las chicas decidió intervenir.

-En realidad, sí que hay una buena explicación-Mitch miro hacia Ken y cambio a su semblante relajado y sonriente.

-¡Cuñado!-grito mientras corría hacia el a abrazarlo, olvidándose por completo de los tres herederos. Ken intento zafarse de él, al final se rindió, era mejor esperar a que el decidiera soltarle. Mitch estuvo así un rato hasta que decidió relajarse-Bien, ya me explicaran luego que pasa con esto-señalo a los chicos-mientras tanto vamos a celebrar-

Mitch salió corriendo del camarote y jalando de la ropa a Ken, como si fuera un niño pequeño, desde adentro solo se pudo escuchar el grito de alegría y exclamaciones de los piratas. Bunny murmuro un "Estúpido", soltó un suspiro y salió del camarote, callando a los de afuera al salir.

-Ya pueden cerrar la boca-dijo Momoko, divertida.

Butch y Boomer tenían unas sonrisas estúpidas en su rostro por haber conocido por fin a la persona que era una leyenda. Brick tenía una sonrisita triunfal, él, al igual que sus hermanos, estaba que no cabía en su felicidad. Sin embargo Brick no tardó en rebobinar lo que Mitch dijo.

-¿Cuñado?-pregunto a nadie en particular. Momoko dirigió su vista a él y explico.

-Ken es el hermano de Bunny-sonrió burlona-En los grandes reinos es mejor conocida como Bunny Murasaki Kitazawa-frunció un poco el ceño-Segunda. Hermana mayor de Ken y princesa del reino de Hoshi-

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra. ¿Por qué aun después de todo lo que habían visto seguían sorprendiéndose? Ah, sí. ¡Porque pareciera que toda la realeza le dio el mal del pirata! ¿Cómo es que la princesa de Hoshi era también una delincuente?

-Dios-murmuro Butch mientras se restregaba las manos en la cara. Miyako sonrió con cierta lastima, terminarían más que traumados con esta aventura.

-Mejor salgamos. Estoy segura que les gustara esta… fiesta. Pero solo tengan en cuenta que esto no es palacio-

Los chicos miraron con interrogantes a la rubia antes de seguirla, a ella y a sus hermanas afuera. Cuando salieron estaba peor que cuando entraron. La gente parecía ya no tomar en cuenta su presencia, es más, los estaban ignorando. Ya había anochecido y la gente parecía estar más animada.

-¡Larry!-los chicos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta por el grito de Bunny, donde Larry venia entrando junto con los otros piratas-¡Pongan algo de música!-

-¡A la orden, querida!-grito Larry desde la entrada. Parecía ya conocer a Bunny.

Todo mundo se animó al escuchar su repuesta. Larry, Marc, George y Logan se dirigieron a un pequeño escenario donde había instrumentos. Los cuatro comenzaron a tocar y ante los ojos de los chicos fue como si todo cobrara vida.

Mitch jaloneo a Bunny de la mano y fueron corriendo hasta el centro del local donde comenzaron a bailar. El baile no era para nada como los de palacio. Todos parecían dar saltos mientras bailaban, algunos movimientos hasta eran bruscos, pero la gente tenía una enorme sonrisa al bailar. Bunny y Mitch parecían especialmente felices en ese momento. Los chicos notaron que en ningún momento apartaban los ojos del otro, lo que causo algún malestar en los chicos. Envidia. Butch bufo por lo bajo, malhumorado. Boomer formo una sonrisa triste. Brick simplemente parecía ido, no tenía expresión alguna, y es que no sabía que pensar de todo esto.

Vieron que comenzaba otra pieza y ahora Mitch fue a bailar con Kaoru. Esta acepto gustosa y reía al ver los movimientos del castaño. Miyako bailo con Ken en ese momento. El pelinegro era más bajo solo por media cabeza. Brick busco con la vista a la enana, (como le había apodado), para encontrarla apartada del tumulto, sentada en una mesa especialmente más grande que las otras. Vio, también de reojo, que muchos hombres parecían querer acercarse. Brick supuso que ya conocían la personalidad hosca de la chica.

Otra pieza comenzó y ahora las parejas se entremezclaban. Una chica puso una charola con tres cervezas enfrente de los chicos. Tenía una sonrisa coqueta y, aunque era muy guapa, los chicos prefirieron no responder a la sonrisa de la chica.

-De parte del capitán-dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

Los chicos le miraron interrogante mientras las tomaban. La mujer se alejó meneando las caderas y Butch bajo sus ojos hacia el trasero de esta. Brick miraba con duda la bebida cuando la voz de Mitch le hizo mirarle.

-Créeme que no está envenenada-Mitch les miraba divertido y con una enorme sonrisa-Parecen idiotas parados aquí como estatuas-Butch frunció el ceño y Boomer entrecerró sus ojos por el insulto. Brick ignoro el comentario.

-No sabemos muy bien que hacer. Ni como bailar eso-sus ojos carmín se dirigieron a la gente que bailaba. Mitch soltó una carcajada.

-De eso se trata. No hay pasos que te guíen-dejo de reír y formo una sonrisa maliciosa-Dejen que les enseñe-tomo la cerveza de Butch y se la tomo en once segundos. Butch hubiera protestado si no se hubiera quedado impresionado. Mitch tomo con brusquedad a Butch de la camisa, para el pelinegro todo fue tan rápido que no pudo protestar-¡Andando!-y lo empujó hacia el centro.

-¡Hey!-

Kaoru se quejó al sentir como era empujada. Miro hacia el causante y se encontró con los ojos verdes bosque. Estuvo unos segundos desconcertada cuando sonrió de forma divertida. Tomo a Butch de una mano y comenzó a bailar con él. Butch, con un imperceptible sonrojo, comenzó a seguir los movimientos de la chica. Mientras más bailaba más se iba soltando y sus movimientos eran naturales. Y aunque dijo que no quería perderse entre los ojos de la pelinegra, no pudo evitar no apartar la vista.

Mitch sonreía con sorna. Su cometido estaba hecho. Los tres veían bailar a los dos pelinegros y los hermanos de Butch se sorprendieron de la sonrisa tan sincera que tenía el pelinegro. La misma que no tenía desde el incidente. El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio y este, al sentirse observado, miro con horror a Mitch.

-El siguiente-

-Ah no.-Boomer no tardo en comenzar a protestar-Yo de aquí no me muevo-afirmo. Mitch entrecerró sus ojos cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Brick alzo una ceja.

-¡Miyako!-el grito del castaño hizo que la rubia le mirara desde la pista. Ella había estado bailando con Ben-El rubio quiere que le enseñes-

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia el rubio, quien parecía que explotaría de lo rojo que estaba. Miyako sonrió de una forma muy alegre. Una sonrisa de disculpa se dirigió hacia Ben y este la soltó, haciendo una inclinación al final. La rubia se acercó hasta Boomer y tomo su mano, para dirigirlo hasta el centro. Boomer le siguió con una sonrisita idiota. El castaño tomo la cerveza de Boomer antes de que este se alejara.

Las dos parejas bailaban felices, parecía que no tenían planeado parar pronto. Los ojos negros se encontraron a los carmín, y el primero pudo leer con perfección lo que los rojos decían: "ni se te ocurra". Mitch bufo de forma sonora. Ese chico sería difícil.

-¡Bien!-exclamó-No haré nada. Pero por lo al menos acompáñame a mi mesa personal. Bunny no tendrá planeado terminar pronto, le encantan estas cosas-

La mirada de los dos se dirigió a la castaña, quien ahora bailaba con su hermano menor, aunque estaba ya sudando algo, no borraba su sonrisa. Los dos caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaba Momoko. Brick vio como la gente le abría paso a Mitch, en una señal de respeto y sumidad, mientras que el, cada vez que chocaba con alguien, recibía una mirada de enojo. Supuso que sería así. Él se hacía a respetar, pero este no era su territorio ni mucho menos. Como Mitch podía llegar a ser tratado como escoria en su reino, él lo era aquí.

Momoko vio cómo se acercaban los dos chicos. Busco con la mirada a los hermanos de Brick y los encontró bailando con sus hermanas. Una fina línea se formó en sus labios. Sabía que sus hermanas eran inteligentes y tenían claro que tenían que guardar las distancias pero…. Brick y Mitch se sentaron y algunos hombres no tardaron en rodear a Mitch. Mantenían las distancias con él por puro miedo, y aun así tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

-La hipocresía no desaparece ni aquí-Brick le miro de reojo, ella le dedico una sonrisa triste-Incluso aquí la gente se te acerca por beneficencia propia-

-¿Por eso no dejas que se te acerquen?-

-No-Brick le miro a los ojos pidiendo una explicación, ella bajo la cabeza-Yo no permito que nadie se me acerque porque no quiero lastimarlos-

Brick pensó un poco en lo que dijo, y lo que le contesto salió sin permiso de sus labios.

-O tú no quieres salir lastimada-

Momoko alzo la cabeza de golpe y le miro. En ese momento quería gritarle, pero no dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir. Brick miro a los ojos de Momoko y vio, por primera vez, el dolor que ella albergaba. Le parecía irónico que fueran los ojos de color rosa los que lo guardaran. Extendió su mano hacia ella. Escucho unas risotadas, seguramente eran para él, no le importó, y a Momoko tampoco. Tomo su mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro. En ningún momento apartaron la mirada.

Mitch vio todo con una enorme sonrisa, cuando el peli naranja regresara tendría tiempo para fastidiarlo, ahora solo quería que los dos se olvidaran de todo. Cuando escucho que los hombres reían les mando una mirada helada, ellos callaron de golpe, si algo había aprendido toda gente de mar era que cuando los ojos negros se dirigieran a ti no era bueno apostar tu vida. Los hombres vieron sorprendidos como la chica aceptaba. Bunny vio como Brick y Momoko se acercaron a bailar, sus ojos violetas los dirigió a Mitch quien le veía, ella le dio la sonrisa más hermosa de agradecimiento.

Larry recibió un pequeño codazo de parte de Marc, le señalo con un gesto de cabeza a la gente que bailaba, miro hacia esa dirección y una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios. Sus tres pequeñas bailaban con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, estaban disfrutando, estaban felices. Quería que se olvidaran de todo por unos momentos, su dolor, su venganza, su tristeza, sus pérdidas, todo.

Solo hubiera deseado que ese momento se quedara con ellas.

…O.O…

Había dejado de bailar por esa noche. Los cuatro chicos y Bunny estaban sentados en la enorme mesa, Mitch se había parado pocas veces y todas porque la castaña se lo pedía. Las chicas estaban en otro rincón, Kaoru de nuevo estaba midiendo su fuerza con otros hombres, sus hermanas estaban con ella, Ken y Larry también y los dos no dejaban de hacer apuestas. Los que estaban en la mesa reían o sonreían al ver esto último.

Boomer miro a Bunny, tenía una duda desde hace un rato, estaba seguro que sus hermanos también. La hizo saber.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué renunciaste a palacio?-

Bunny dejo de reír y todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio. La mirada de Bunny se tornó triste y melancólica. Mitch la miro de reojo, su expresión se había vuelto totalmente seria. Bunny poso sus ojos violetas en los azules de Boomer, con una sonrisita triste.

-Por la misma razón que ustedes-y los chicos lo entendieron-Destino-subió su pierna en la mesa y levanto la falda hasta la mitad del muslo. Boomer se puso rojo hasta las orejas por el atrevimiento de la chica, pero fue hasta que vio la mirada seria que tenían sus hermanos que se fijó mejor en la pierna de la castaña. Las iniciales "T" y "M" estaban impregnadas en la piel de la chica. La marca venia de una quemadura, la habían marcado, como ganado-Tora Matsu, príncipe heredero del reino de Kawa-les miro a los ojos-Mi esposo. Mi reino no pensaba comprometerme con alguno de ustedes. Mi país prefiere no meterse tanto en las relaciones políticas. Kawa es un lugar muy pequeño, una octava parte de lo que es mi país. Con mi compromiso quedo unido de por vida a Hoshi-Butch y Boomer se quedaron de piedra. Brick asintió y pregunto.

-¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?-Bunny bajo la pierna y esta vez fue Mitch quien hablo, pero su expresión era de piedra.

-El día de la boda hicimos una pequeña invasión. Queríamos hacerlo silenciosamente pero mis marineros querían más-se encogió de hombros-Fuimos por mas-

-¿Qué le paso al príncipe?-pregunto Boomer, temeroso. Mitch fijo su oscura mirada en él y, en un movimiento demasiado rápido, saco y clavo su cuchillo en la mesa, justo en frente del rubio, este dio un brinco por el susto.

-Le corte la cabeza.-con uno de su dedos simulo un cuchillo y lo paso por su cuello-De un solo tajo-

Boomer trago saliva. Bunny tomo la mano de Mitch y el la sujeto, él le dio su espacio a Boomer. En realidad, el pasado de Bunny le afectaba más a el que a ella. Los dos todavía recordaban ese día, y de seguro seguiría ahí, grabado con fuego en sus memorias.

Ese día había llegado demasiado pronto para Bunny, quien se había rendido y aceptaba el destino que le deparaba. Su reino no hizo una gran fiesta, no le informo a las otras tres grandes naciones, ella así lo había pedido, lo único que le dejaron decidir en toda su vida. En la pequeña fiesta que se llevó en el reino de Kawa se encontraba ella, más hermosa que nunca, con su vestido blanco con detalles en azul, estilo occidental. Y el enorme velo que no dejaba que se viera su rostro, como era la tradición. No hasta que se consumara el matrimonio. Y ella solo deseaba que lo que le quedara de vida pasara rápido.

La fiesta seguía y el príncipe hizo saber a todos los invitados que tomaría a la princesa, como dictaba la tradición. El heredero le dirigió hasta la alcoba. Ahí le toco, le beso y acaricio. Y una de sus manos jamás dejo de tocar la marca que le había hecho. Ella lloraba, rogaba y pedía que se detuviera, pidió ayuda. Nadie entro a ayudarle. Nadie estaba dispuesto a perder la cabeza por interrumpir al futuro rey. El príncipe se vestía cuando los gritos de los invitados se hicieron oír.

Después de eso todo pasó rápido para Bunny. Mitch entro y acabo con la vida del príncipe. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en el cuerpo desnudo, (cubierto solo por una sabana), y asustado de Bunny. Algunos hombres entraron a robar lo que había en la habitación, telas, oro, diamantes, comida, todo. Ninguno toco a la castaña y Mitch nunca aparto su mirada. Tenía miedo, miedo de que volvieran a tocarla, a humillarla, pero a la muerte la esperaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseo de que solo acabara con su vida y se fuera. Pero después de unos minutos no sintió nada. Los abrió esperando que el hombre se allá ido, sin embargo, lo que encontró le dejo perpleja.

Su mano, la del hombre con ojos penetrantes, se estiraba hacia ella. Una mano amiga. Con la palma hacia arriba invitándola a confiar.

-Ven conmigo-le había dicho-No volverán a tocarte-

Y ella confió.

Un año y medio después se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado del hombre que le salvo. Del hombre que cumplió su palabra y la protegió.

Los chicos miraban con tristeza la expresión de Mitch y Bunny, parecía que los dos habían sufrido mucho. Y no se equivocaban. Solo entre ellos dos conocían el pasado de ambos, nadie más supo de las marcas que la vida les dejo.

-Después de eso encontramos la forma de contactar con mi hermano mayor-hablo de repente Bunny-El reino me dio por muerta pero, solo palacio sabe parte de la verdad, no tienen en claro que paso conmigo pero tiene prohibido comentar nada. En una de esas volví a mi hogar y Ken me siguió-los cinco dirigieron su vista donde Kaoru y Ken hacían fuercitas, Momoko y Miyako veían divertidas-Puede que le hayamos dejado toda la carga a Cody, pero él nos entendió-

Los chicos entendían a la perfección. Si había algo que tenían claro es que los tres darían lo que fuera por los otros. Así fuera simplemente amarrarse a su destino, o dar hasta la vida por ellos.

 **Fin del noveno capítulo.**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, perfecto. Espero no haberles aburrido. Como verán ya conocimos a Bunny y Mitch y un poco de su historia, (aunque no creo hablar mucho más o entrar en detalles con ellos). Si les digo la verdad estos dos son mi pareja favorita en este fic, por ahora yo soy la única que conoce de su pasado pero creo que serán quienes tengan la historia más linda. No quiero centrarme solamente en el pasado de las chicas, quiero que conozcan a todos los personaje (no estoy diciendo que dejare de centrarme en ellas) pero no quiero hostigar a nadie solo con ellas cuando, personalmente, creo que este fic tiene mucho más potencial (y no, tampoco se me subirán los humos a la cabeza). Espero que os allá gustado. Estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por juntar, redactar y acortar capítulos para llegar hasta donde, estoy segura, ustedes quieren llegar. Romance, drama, lágrimas y dolor, mucho dolor (bueno, lo último creo que solo yo XD). Ese es otro punto que tengo que tocar. Amo los finales felices ¡lo juro!, pero el 70% de mis personajes no lo tendrán, no diré quienes pero, una historia te deja marcada por su contenido, pero un final te persigue hasta que tu creas tu propio final y tu propia historia. O eso es lo que a mí me pasa.

Otra cosa, sé que me merezco un review como Hitler un premio a la paz mundial :,v pero enserio quiero saber que les esta y no gustando de la historia. Critiquen todo, desde ortografía, redacción, narración, etc. Plisss. Y por cierto, muchas gracias a la gente me pone en favoritos o me sigue en esta historia, aumentaron en el capítulo pasado y se los agradezco.

 **Reviews.**

Anina88: perdón por no decirte y/o avisarte, pero creo que te hubiera mentido si te decía una fecha fija. Estoy cansada de siempre prometerles algo y fallarles U.U

Phanyg: bueno si, tardo demasiado con mis capítulos y no es algo que me enorgullezca, pero a veces simplemente no tengo imaginación para continuar. En isla tortuga estarán poco tiempo y casi no habrá aventura, pero en cuanto a la relación de los chicos avanzaremos. :D para actualizar "Tal vez, solo tal vez" creo que me tomara otro tiempo, en verdad lo siento, parte de mi inspiración ya casi no se dirige a las powerpuff, pero la continuare, de eso no hay duda alguna. Y no, no te odio.

Laura249: normalmente cuando mi imaginación se va paso a los comentarios, y fue al tuyo al que me dirigí en específico, no tenía pensado avanzar en este cap. con los rojitos pero dije ñeh y salió esto, te debo una. Jajaja pobre conciencia. Si lees lo que puse arriba de tu comentario sabrás qué onda con mi otra historia. Y a los chicos sí que los hare sufrir jojojo.

anonimo: aquí está la continuación, perdón por tardar :,v

Tokitou: tan solo espera por ellos, primero que se acerquen, luego los celos 7u7

Ali-chan 1234: pues ya ves que Kaoru se cura más rápido que la luz XD para lo de Butch será una historia que hará a sus fans dar el grito en el cielo, me van a odiar DX. Viva los raros :v

 **Gracias por llegar al final.**


	10. Una Piedra

Esta vez creo que tarde demasiado :v Se lo que piensan: "Al fin esta pendeja se digna a subir capitulo". Si, lo sé, hasta parece que me hago del rogar y les juro que no es así (aunque si ustedes quisieran con mucho gusto escucho sus suplicas 7u7), pero la escuela y la presión se está volviendo tan pesada que quiero aventar todo al carajo y obviamente no puedo :v disculpas de nuevo y no los fastidio más.

 **Advertencia:** Posible lenguaje vulgar. Rated T. AU (Universo Alterno). Posibles dedazos y/o palabras que no deberían de ir ahí XD

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. No tengo idea de a quien le pertenecerán pero bueeeno, no gano nada escribiendo esta historia más que felicidad para mí y mis lectores.

 **Linda lectura.**

 ** _Capitulo X: Una Piedra._**

-Tenemos que hablar.

Las chicas voltearon hacia Bunny, quien les miraba de forma severa. Kaoru trago con fuerza y Miyako se puso nerviosa, Momoko se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que esto se avecinaba y se sorprendía de que no hubiera sido antes.

La fiesta aún continuaba, pero no tan viva como antes. La gente solo seguía riendo y bebiendo, muchos ya habían caído completamente por el efecto del alcohol (dígase Butch y Boomer). Las chicas habían vuelto junto con los chicos a la mesa después de bailar, los dos menores no tardaron en conocer la tan aclamada cerveza que nunca se les fue permitida beber. Brick había decidido no seguir tomando cuando vio a su hermano rubio correr a vomitar todo lo que había tomado. Poco después regreso a la mesa solo para caer dormido igual que el pelinegro. Fue cuando un Ken ebrio jalo a Brick hasta un grupo diferente de piratas donde el pelinegro no dejaba de decir lo asombroso que era el peli naranja.

En pocas palabras solo estaban en la enorme mesa los dos castaños, las chicas y los dos hermanos completamente inconscientes, Butch roncando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ahí fue cuando Bunny iba a dejar las cosas claras. Momoko suspiro y asintió.

-Bien.

Cuando Mitch obtuvo la afirmación de Momoko solo hizo un chasquido con los dedos. Cuatro grandes hombres se pusieron alrededor de la mesa, la gente de ahí comenzó a alejarse de la mesa y dejaron prácticamente en silencio esa parte, solo se escuchaba de fondo un poco de música. Uno de los hombres volteo a ver a la mesa.

-Capitán, ¿está bien que estos dos estén aquí? –el pirata señalo hacia los dos hermanos que parecían estar en un profundo sueño.

Mitch bajo su vista hacia los hermanos. Poso su mirada unos segundos en el pelinegro para después desviarla al rubio. Su mirada duro un poco más en él, intentando averiguar algo. Después de dos minutos asintió con la cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para que el enorme pirata volteara hacia el frente, ignorando la plática que se daría. Bunny fue la primera en hablar.

-Primero que nada queremos saber porque esto –señalo a los dos chicos- y eso –señalo a Brick-están aquí.

Miyako suspiro y fue ella quien comenzó a contar toda la historia, mientras más contaba el ceño de Bunny se fruncía más y más, sus labios comenzaron a formar una mueca. Mitch tenía una mirada severa pero no veía a nadie, su vista estaba puesta en la cerveza que tenía entre sus manos. Cuando Miyako termino de hablar un profundo suspiro salió de los labios del castaño.

-Diablos, chicas –dijo Bunny-. No puedo creer que tomaran decisiones tan estúpidas, las creía más inteligentes –Miyako bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Momoko estuvo a punto de responderle, pero callo al sentir a Kaoru reteniéndola-. No pueden tenerlos en el barco. No a ellos, no ahora que… -Bunny formo una línea recta en sus labios y suspiro, dejando la frase inconclusa. El silencio duro minutos que fue roto por la voz de Kaoru.

-Te necesitamos al frente. Porque necesitamos la piedra –fue lo único que dijo.

La cara de la castaña era un poema, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió demasiado, su expresión era la de la perfecta incredulidad. No le duro mucho pues no tardo en que su expresión tomara forma de la rabia pura.

-Deben de estar jodiendome, ni crean que les dejare algo como esto –dijo mientras ponía su mano en el lado de su corazón-. Se supone que lo dejarían de lado, me prometieron que no seguirían con esa estúpida venganza.

-¡Esa estúpida venganza es ahora la menor de nuestras preocupaciones! –dijo Momoko, alzando la voz un poco. Bajo la vista y susurro-. Está cometiendo una masacre.

-Sus vidas corren peligro si siguen usando las piedras –Bunny también alzo la voz.

-Lo tenemos claro, créeme. Pero es algo que tenemos que hacer, es la única forma de acabar con su vida –dijo Miyako, hablando de forma más calmada para que no se pusieran a pelear.

-Y las suyas.

-Estaremos bien –dijo Kaoru.

-Tú eres la que menos puede hablar, Kaoru –Bunny dijo, Kaoru se tensó y supo lo que venía-. No crean que no me di cuenta. No podías soltar la maldita piedra. Una jodida gripa será el menor de sus problemas si siguen usando las piedras –se quedó un momento en silencio antes de hablar con voz verdaderamente triste-. No han absorbido almas, lo sé porque sus piedras están perdiendo brillo. No voy a ayudarlas.

-¡Solo es por esta vez! –grito Momoko, su voz, sin embargo, tenía un tono de súplica. La mirada de Bunny se suavizo un poco y lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar en derrota cuando escucho las siguientes palabras-. Por favor.

-Bien –acepto Bunny después de un rato-. Pero no pienso llevarles a ellos tres a esa isla. Es un lugar muy peligroso para ellos, puede que les hayan dado pelea en el barco, sin embargo no durarían ni un rato en la isla de Darien. Desháganse de ellos.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo, fue Miyako quien hablo.

-En realidad, no podemos hacer eso. Hicimos una promesa, no podemos, ni vamos a romperla.

Bunny entrecerró los ojos y miro a Mitch, él tenía una expresión relajada con una ceja levantada. Miro al techo y comenzó a murmurar cosas intangibles, un hábito que siempre hacia cada vez que pensaba. Dejo de hablar y miro a los chicos, a las chicas, a los chicos, a las chicas, a Bunny, a los chicos.

-Entrénenlos –dijo.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron las tres.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Bunny.

"¿Qué?" pensaron los chicos, quienes habían escuchado toda la plática que habían llevado las chicas. Bueno, Butch solo escucho una parte, Boomer fue quien escucho todo.

Mitch hizo una sonrisa de lado, divertido.- Esta claro que son bastante inútiles para la pelea –un movimiento en Butch le llamo la atención, estrecho sus ojos hacia él, pero se relajó cuando vio que solo había sido un respiro profundo-. Pero con un poco de entrenamiento creo que serían tan buenos como ustedes, si el potencial que creo que tienen es bastante, me atrevería a decir que llegarían al nivel de Bunny, puede que hasta al mío.

Las cuatro mujeres miraron a Mitch como si estuviera loco. El ambiente tomo un tono de incredulidad y los dos chicos que fingían dormir lo notaron. Fue una risa estruendosa de Kaoru lo que llamo la atención.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –dijo ella. Mitch solo ensancho su sonrisa y la de Kaoru se fue borrando, soltó un pequeño gruñido-. Eso es imposible. Ni siquiera Momoko y yo, juntas, podemos darle pelea a Bunny, de ti ni que hablar. Y me estas pidiendo que crea que ellos, con solo unos meses de entrenamiento, te darían pelea a ti. No. Me. Jodas.

-Vamos, Kaoru, solo porque ellos lleguen a ser mejor que tú en la espada no significa que tengas que estar de ese humor –dijo con diversión el ojinegro.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la pelinegra. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba claro para todos ahí que era frustrante para ella ser superada en algo que amaba hacer y en lo que llevaba años entrenando. Todo para que tres "niños" la superen en unos meses. Momoko suspiro con cansancio.

-Se me hace justo eso –Kaoru miro con enojo a su hermana mayor-. Sin embargo creo que quien podría enseñarles lo básico eres tu –Kaoru sonrió feliz.

-Puf, bien pueden viajar conmigo un tiempo –las chicas alzaron una ceja hacia Mitch, el sonrió al saber la reacción que tendrían las chicas, Bunny sonrió con dulzura-. De aquí en lo que mis barcos y los suyos viajan a Hoshi –las chicas se quedaron quietas, Miyako sintió que se quedaba sin aire-. Él va ser coronado…, y escogerá a su esposa en el baile.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Miyako se escuchó por todos lados, todo mundo vio hacia la mesa donde la rubia se había puesto a saltar y a gritar de felicidad, el grito fue tanto que los chicos no pudieron evitar pararse de golpe, suerte que los de la mesa pensaron que se despertaron por el grito.

-¿Qué paso? –Ken y Brick llegaron a la mesa al escuchar el grito, todos evitaron la pregunta del pelinegro cuando Ken fue abrazado con fuerza. Miyako comenzó a dar vueltas con el gritando.

-¡Vamos a ir! ¡Vamos a ir! ¡Vamos a volver a Hoshi!

-¿Ehs en sherio? –pregunto Ken, aunque no podía hablar bien al ser aplastado por la rubia.

Su hermana Bunny sonrió y asintió. Los chicos buscaron una explicación a lo que escuchaban. ¿A qué rayos irían a Hoshi? Brick fue el primero en empezar a amarrar cabos. Si Bunny, princesa del reino de Hoshi y Ken, segundo heredero a la corona, eran hermanos, iban a su reino natal, solo podía significar que…

-Iremos a ver a la corona –murmuro.

Boomer y Butch abrieron los ojos a más no poder. ¡La corona! ¡Con unos piratas!

-Estáis dementes –murmuro Butch, todo mundo le vio interrogante-. No pueden pensar en viajar a un reino tan importante como ese, ¡les cortaran la cabeza!

-Tranquilo, neuras –dijo Kaoru, con voz divertida, toda la tensión de antes se había esfumado-. Por algo somos amigos de la corona. La gente de ese reino no pondrá una mano en nosotros –se encogió de hombros-, ni nosotros en ello.

Los chicos se quedaron plasmados por ello. No sabían si pensar si las chicas eran estúpidas o dementes. Miraron a Larry, quien se había acercado también a averiguar cuál era el alboroto, de forma suplicante, el no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

-De todas formas –comenzó a hablar Mitch, quien sonrió con suficiencia-, creo que deberían de ir a dormir. Ustedes tres apenas soportarán el movimiento de mañana –los chicos le miraron con una ceja alzada. Como si fuera posible.

…O.O…

Si fue posible.

Les habían levantado más temprano de lo habitual y con lo poco que habían dormido sentían como si solo caminarán por mera voluntad. Claro Brick hacia lo imposible por disimularlo, pero las ojeras en sus ojos lo delataban por completo. Aunque por lo al menos se podía mantener en pie, no como su hermano rubio y podía disimular su irritación, no como Butch que estaba más insoportable de lo normal.

-El día de hoy estarán al cuidado de Bunny y Mitch. Manténganse cerca de ellos y no les causen problemas –dijo Momoko mientras se ponía su capa, sus hermanas solo la estaban esperando. El tono mandón que había usado provoco que Butch le imitara con fastidio en murmullos. Momoko le miro mal, Boomer que no estaba de humor para otra pelea con las chicas hablo.

-¿Ustedes a donde se dirigen?

-Tenemos que hablar con alguien de la isla –le respondió Kaoru de forma simple.

-Los veremos en la tarde –dijo Miyako antes de alejarse y acercarse a sus hermanas.

-Puf, me vuelvo a la cama –dijo Butch al ver que las chicas se habían alejado los suficiente, no llego muy lejos pues sintió como alguien le sostenía de la camisa.

-No tan rápido, mi buen amigo –dijo una voz con burla, Butch gruñó con desesperación antes de girarse hacia Mitch quien sonreía, Bunny estaba a su lado junto con Ken-. Oyeron a sus capitanas, están bajo nuestro cuidado. Mientras ellas estén en el pueblo encima de la montaña yo me encargaré de explicarles los planes de ahora en adelante.

Se sorprendieron un poco al saber que había aún más gente en la isla, habían dado por hecho de que lo que estaba en la costa era lo único que estaba habitado. Brick suspiro y les hizo una señal a sus hermanos, ambos le siguieron arrastrando los pies.

…

Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako estaban en el pueblo caminando. Aunque por fuera se veían tranquilas por dentro eran como una bomba a punto de explotar. La gente se le quedaba mirando y algunas personas, mayormente mujeres, le hacían una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto. Se dirigieron hacia un callejón donde si seguían más adelante lo único que abría serian árboles y luego el bosque.

Pero esta vez no se dirigían a ese lugar. Entraron a un bar del cual se percibía un olor horrible a orina y a sudor. Miyako hizo una mueca y volteo la cabeza cuando abrieron la puerta y un olor a vómito y miles de cosas más las recibieron.

-Puedes esperar aquí –le dijo Momoko y aunque su cara era una de póker Miyako noto su tono de voz y el brillo de preocupación, negó con la cabeza y Kaoru suspiro al saber lo terca que podía ser su hermana menor.

Cuando caminaron dentro del recinto las voces se callaron y las sonrisas escalofriantes comenzaron a abrir paso en los piratas de ahí. Uno especialmente idiota, pensó Momoko, se levantó para ponerse a lado de Miyako.

-Y la alta mar trajo a unas jovencitas muy hermosas, ¿Vienen a jugar? –Miyako prácticamente saco dagas de los ojos al ver como el hombre le tomaba del brazo.

-No me toques –dijo con enfado. El hombre sonrió aún más y apretó más el brazo de Miyako cuando una pistola le apunto a la cabeza.

-Hazlo y no lo cuentas. Suéltale –dijo Kaoru, el hombre, aunque un poco irritado no dejo de sonreír. Kaoru fue quien ahora sintió el metal frio en su nuca.

-Veo que Oloné no les enseño modales –dijo Momoko calmada, los dos piratas que se habían levantado miraron hacia ella y se quedaron sin habla al ver sus ojos brillar y sin pupila, miraron a las otras dos y no era diferente.

-Las piedras de la vida –murmuró el pirata que estaba con la pistola antes de retroceder. El primero se quedó pasmado y no hubo movimiento hasta que Momoko le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hasta chocar contra una mesa. Las risas cínicas no tardaron en escucharse.

-Sin duda alguna era un nuevo recluta –dijo Kaoru mientras guardaba la pistola. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al fondo donde un hombre enorme y espeluznante les esperaba.

-No deberían de hacerle eso a mis hombres, los atemorizan.

-El único aquí que aterroriza eres tú, Oloné –el hombre sonrió con júbilo.

-Me encantaría saber que hacen aquí. Recuerdo que hace menos de un año habían dicho… ¿Qué habían dicho?... O si, primero muertas a pedir mi ayuda –Momoko apretó los puños al ver la maldita sonrisa del hombre-. ¿Ya tan rápido renunciaron a sus vidas?

-Te beneficiará, iremos directo contra Him –dijo Kaoru. Vieron como la sonrisa del hombre desaparecía en un santiamén y daba pasó a una mirada de odio y rencor profundo, de repente comenzó a agitarse y a soltar una risotada escalofriante. Los piratas comenzaron a encogerse ante el miedo de escuchar una de sus risas.

-Por fin mataran al infeliz, por fin va estar podrido –dijo antes de seguir revolcándose en la risa, la rubia hizo una mueca al ver el estado mental del hombre-. Y sin embargo, no están fácil –dijo con una sonrisa y el odio en sus ojos-, quiero el tesoro de Him.

-Es tesoro es del reino, si quieres una paga será del 40% y sin derecho a tocar a la gente del reino –dijo Miyako, Oloné ensanche su sonrisa.

-Necesitan a mi gente, ni todos los piratas que han coleccionado son suficientes contra el ejército de Him y la marina. Me necesitan, quiero el 60% e inmunidad en su reino.

Los ceños fruncidos se formaron y solo porque sabían que este hombre era uno de las cuatro personas que podía acabar con ellas su cabeza estaría rodando ya por el suelo. Momoko estiró la mano y Oloné sonrió con sorna, un apretón de manos y el trato estaba hecho. Las chicas no tardaron en caminar a la salida y un pirata se acercó a Oloné.

-¿Por qué hizo el trato? Sabe que ellas no cumplirán con su palabra –Oloné sonrió hacia la única persona que dejaba que le hablara, Natsu era un hombre de unos veinticinco y su fiel lacayo.

-Ellas no cumplirán con su palabra y ellas saben que no cumpliré con mi palabra, se trata de ver quién es el primero que da el primer golpe. Pero yo no lo daré –Natsu le miro con el ceño fruncido y pregunto por qué-. Lamentablemente ni el imbécil de Calico sería capaz de matar a Him, solo unas pocas personas son capaz de acabar con su vida –Natsu abrió los ojos al entender, quien diría que esas chicas serían tan especiales-. Solo porque me robo MI piedra es que el imbécil no muere. Pero desde que me traicionó el hombre ¡Esta Muerto!

…

El sudor corrió por todos lados de su cuerpo y su respiración era irregular. Miro con enfado al hombre frente a el quien parecía tan relajado como hace una hora. El atardecer ya se acercaba y el cielo comenzaba a tomar un tono anaranjado. Su hermano Boomer ya había caído y respiraba con dificultad desde el suelo y Butch no tardaría en hacerlo como Bunny siguiera peleando de esa forma con él.

Butch y Boomer le habían contado de la plática que habían tenido las chicas con Mitch y Bunny, ahora los tres no tenían duda de que las chicas escondían algo más allá y que ellos se metieron en un buen lio. Las piedras eran mucho más que simples adornos caros, las chicas eran más que simples personas con un pasado de mierda y una guerra mucho más fuerte que la pelea entre los piratas y los marinos se acercaba.

-¡No te distraigas tanto! –le grito Mitch antes de volver a atacarlo. Detuvo el ataque de su espada y se agacha para intentar barrer los pies del castaño, el que había leído su movimiento lo esquivo con facilidad y salto hacia atrás, Brick fue contra el con más fuerza y Mitch soltó un silbido de impresión-. Ojala hubieras peleado así desde el principio.

Brick se enfadó y fue la apretura perfecta para el castaño, se agacho y el pelirrojo pensó que haría el mismo movimiento que él había hecho hace un momento. Mas fue su sorpresa al sentir un puño en su mandíbula y luego una patada en su estómago que le hizo soltar la espada y salir volando hacia atrás, justo al lado de su hermano rubio. En menos de un segundo su hermano pelinegro también cayó por una patada de la castaña.

-Maldita bru… -Butch no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mitch apunto con su espada a su cuello.

-Ah, ah, ah. Modales con las señoritas por favor –Butch bufo pero no siguió discutiendo. Escucharon pasos que se acercaban y todos voltearon a ver a las chicas que se acercaban. Momoko parpadeo ante la escena en frente de ella antes de hablar.

-Sí que se divirtieron.

-Los chicos sí que saben pelear, será muy divertido jugar con ellos –los tres le miraron con el ceño fruncido y Mitch soltó una carcajada. Miro a las chicas y solo ellas vieron la seriedad en los ojos del castaño cuando el hablo-. ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien. ¿Dónde está Larry? Ya es hora de cenar –dijo Momoko dando el tema por zancado, lo último que querían era hablar de ello.

…

Esa misma noche, acabando la cena, Kaoru miraba su piedra. Bunny tenía razón: las piedras le daban poder a ellas y a sus hermanas, pero a un precio muy alto. Una de las consecuencias no era solo el dolor físico sino también el emocional. Suspiro con pesar mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la almohada. No era la primera vez que se enfermaba por el poder de la piedra, pero si la primera que se desmayaba, agradecía que el pelinegro no fuera un boca suelta, (o eso esperaba ella). Si sus hermanas se enteraban buscarían la forma de que dejara de usar su magia, o como quisieran llamarlo.

De las tres ella era la que más usaba la piedra, por imprudencia o porque para ella era lo más natural. Además ella no dejaría que sus hermanas pasaran por lo mismo, como ellas no dejarían que pasara de nuevo por esto, pero Kaoru creía que sus hermanas tenían más razones para que no sufrieran como ella. Kaoru nunca fue una persona de sonreír mucho pero, si podía evitar de cualquier forma, por muy pequeña que fuera, que su hermana Miyako no dejara de sonreír y que Momoko lo volviera hacer, bueno, ella haría lo imposible.

Momoko y Miyako entraron a la habitación pocos minutos después, la rubia sonriendo y la pelirroja cansada.

-Subiste temprano esta vez –dijo Momoko mientras comenzaba a ponerse su camisón, Miyako no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

-Creo que me hizo daño la comida –dijo simplemente.

-Con lo rápido que comes no me sorprende –Kaoru le miro feo, pero pudo notar la sonrisa de lado que Momoko tenía en el rostro. Miyako soltó una risita divertida.

-Mañana partiremos temprano. Larry quiere que los chicos se queden esta noche y mañana ya se vayan al barco de Calico –le conto la rubia a Kaoru.

-Va estar muy callado sin ellos cerca.

Kaoru miro las expresiones desanimadas de sus hermanas y pensó que tal vez, si quería conservar las sonrisas de sus hermanas, debería de mantener a esos chicos cerca. Después de todo hasta para ella se había vuelto este viaje divertido.

 **Fin del décimo capítulo.**

E de admitir que este capítulo fue muy difícil de terminar porque no se me ocurría nada, en definitiva no es de mis favoritos, comenzare ahora mismo con el siguiente capítulo para subirlo en menos de dos semanas. ¡Oh sí! ¿Alguien ya se hizo a la idea de porque Miyako esta tan feliz de volver a Hoshi? ¿Ya saben porque me van a odiar tanto? Alguien va a sufrir~~~ 7u7

 **Reviews**. (Estoy pensando en enviar sus repuestas por PM para que sea más claro y privado y solo a los que no tienen cuenta responder por aquí, ¡díganme que piensan!)

Phanyg: ¡Actualice, si! XD Espero que te gustara también este cap y espero pronto actualizar los otros fic.

soy yo no tu: Gracias a dios nadie estaba cerca cuando leí tu comentario porque estaba llorando y con una enorme sonrisa. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y lo siento mucho por el retraso, pero el siguiente capítulo te lo recompensare especialmente a ti con los azulitos 7u7 Y recuerda, no tengo que matarlos para hacerlos infelices jojojo.

burbujaxboomer17: Me alegra que te gustara, también fue de mis escenas más memorables y favoritas :)

maniaca muajaja: ¡Sí! ¡Fue mucho tiempo! Me alegra ver que estas de vuelta, me alegras el día con tus comentarios, pero no te preocupes por no dejar review, el que seas una seguidora de mis historias me vasta uvur. Jajaja por eso me gusta no poner tantas escenas románticas, para que cuando las ponga sea como de "Al fin esta mujer nos da algo" me gusta hacerles emocionarse con cosas como esas, porque conozco el sentimiento y es como de sahgsgaf. Si eres tan tierna tienes que hacerle caso a ti consciencia, es ley :v Perdona por todavía no pasarme por tu historia, espero pronto hacerlo ;_; lamentablemente con las tareas y estudios también ha bajado mi nivel de lectura unu Gracias por el review.

aliani: No te preocupes que te prometo que le daré más protagonismo pronto :D

branick: Gracias y perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo, espero que con el otro no tardarme más de lo planeado. Espero que pueda seguir alegrándote los días con mis historias :3

Laura249: Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad uno nunca sabe que pasara con incluir parejas bastante locas, pero es un riesgo que hay que llevar xd. Espero pronto escribir más sobre los verdes para ti. No sé si ya paso el concurso pero aun así ¡te deseo mucha suerte y si ya paso, espero que hayas ganado algo! Ya quiero comenzar a actualizar seguido, hare lo imposible por ya hacerlo porque decepcionarlos es lo que menos quiero. Pronto voy a cumplir los 17 (gracias a dios u) ¿Tu cuantos tienes? Para la próxima ya te mandare PM y hablaremos de forma más cómoda. Ojala tú también puedas descansar de las tareas porque si e muy pesado ;_; También muchos besos de perro y abrazos. XD

Ali-chan 1234: La verdad es que no había leído de Robín y Mitch juntos por lo que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza esa pareja :v Que bueno que no te aburra y te guste, jajaja muchos ya me dijeron de como de rápido se recupera la pelinegra, ya deje una explicación aquí del porque pero fue muy divertido leer sus comentarios. Pues como luego hay mucho crossover no me sorprende de que te confundieras XD

 **Gracias por llegar al final.**


End file.
